NUEVA VIDA Y NUEVO PODER
by ladynaomi89
Summary: Comienza a girar la rueda del destino, tres jovenes que cargan con el pecado de un hombre que sin importarle a nadie, se enamoro y ahora sus hijos pagaran las consecuencias... ellos lucharan contra el cruel destino que tienen... ¿estaran solos en esta encrucijada? ¿ganaran o perderan?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1 RECAPITULACION

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

"Durante toda mi vida viví engañado acerca de mis orígenes… desde que tuve la capacidad de razonar siempre pregunte por que no tenía a mi lado a las personas que supuestamente me dieron la vida. Un hombre, quien se dedicó a cuidarme desde que nací por encargo de la mujer que me dio a luz y… murió en el proceso, él me dijo que mi madre había sido una mujer dedicada a su propia lucha… el luchar con contra del amor que sentía por alguien que no pertenecía a su mundo, su espacio…sin embargo no pudo evitarlo… amar a un hombre que estaba "atado" con otra mujer ¿acaso era lo correcto? Mi madre me dijo en una carta que mi padre la amaba… pero por alguna razón tenían que separarse. Ellos ya no pudieron seguir juntos… porque ellos no quisieron, fueron cobardes".

"aun así, ellos jamás imaginaron que la vida les cobraría lo que nunca se atrevieron hacer… mi concepción fue algo inesperado para todos, pero no para los Kaiohsamas… me enfurece que me hayan estado vigilando desde ese momento… me doy cuenta que mi vida nunca me perteneció… siempre le perteneció a otras personas, porque mi voluntad siempre se toma hasta el último, me siento como si no tuviera una vida propia"

"Antes, yo era un joven… aunque no tenía padres, de alguna forma era feliz…. Vivía como mi naturaleza me dictaba, siendo un guerrero orgulloso y justo… es irónico y hasta sádico pensar que mi progenitor actuara de la misma forma que yo, lo único que me alegra es que pude heredar algo de la personalidad de mi madre, sino… ¡me volvería loco saber que cada parte de mi es una copia de ese hombre! Yo manejaba mi vida como yo quería y sin ataduras, tenía a mi lado a mi tutor… aquel hombre represento como un padre, hermano y compañero en la batalla, de cierta manera no me sentía solo, vivía con tranquilidad como cualquier otro ser vivo… o al menos eso pensé"

"El destino es cruel y caprichoso, me hizo conocer a una familia que, en el fondo de mi corazón, hubiera querido pertenecer… nunca hubiera imaginado que ya pertenecía pero no de la forma que hubiese querido… conocí a un hombre llamado Gohan… es una gran personas, siempre preocupada por los demás y fuerte. Ese hombre resulto ser mi medio hermano mayor y lo más estúpido que me pudo haber pasado es conocer a las hijas de él, Pan una mujer con un carácter de los mil demonios, todo lo contario de su hermana Daizly…luego conocí a todas las personas que de alguna forma pertenecían a la misma familia de guerreros más reconocidos en todo el universo, los saiyajins, quienes residían en un planeta de la galaxia de Norte… la Tierra. A mi parecer ese planeta es el más hermoso que he visto en mis múltiples viajes… ahora que recuerdo, en todas mis visitas a distintos planetas… siempre me confundían con él…"

"Las cosas comenzaron a ser complicadas, viajes de un futuro alterno, androides, un cruel plan de "unificación" de tres experimentos genéticos para crear al ser superior que, al parecer, él fue un gran enemigo que cambios radicalmente. Todavía estoy investigando es, me pregunto ¿Qué fue lo que cambios en Auricus para que abandonara a su antiguo "jefe"? Si era tan poderoso y sin sentimientos ¿Por qué no siguió las ordenes de su amo?"

"Nunca pensé en mi vida como seria perder a alguien tan cercano a mi… bueno… perdí a mi madre y… mi padre… ni siquiera quiero hablar de ello. Solo me causa asco el saber que su sangre forma parte de mí… así que no cuenta. Estuve a punto de ceder a cometer un crimen para que otros se salvaran. Pero por azares del destino y suerte, no sucedió así. Durante esa batalla muchas interrogantes surgieron en mi cabeza y aun sin respuestas claras. Desee que nunca hubiera sabido lo que después sucedería…mi tutor… me dio el único legado que me dejo mi madre antes de partir, tal vez la única que tenga de ella, la herencia consistía en una carta escrita antes de que yo naciera, como dije antes, esa carta me estaba escrito el nombre del hombre que era mi progenitor… al que ahora detesto con todas mis fuerzas… "

_Cort_

_Hijo mío:_

_Escribo esto tratando de imaginar el lugar y el momento en que el que estés leyendo esto, así como también tratando de imaginar qué clase de joven es el que lo está haciendo... Créeme, no es nada fácil, pero si estoy en lo correcto, ante estas letras hay un hombre tan noble y orgulloso como fue el hombre que ame..._

_Si estás leyendo esto significa que ha llegado el momento que más temía desde que tuve el conocimiento de que te llevaba en mi vientre... Es el momento en el que buscas la respuesta a una pregunta que imagino que desde que tienes conciencia y capacidad para razonar te has formulado... Y está bien, es algo lógico querer saber los orígenes de su vida, no importa que tan complicado haya sido..._

_Al escribir esto estoy consciente de la posibilidad de no poder estar contigo cuando estuvieras decidido a saberlo... y una de las cosas que la vida me ha enseñado es que siempre uno debe estar preparado para todas las posibilidades que la vida te pueda presentar..._

_Tuve un ligero presentimiento... un temor que no puedo explicar... pero sabía que debía preparar todo en caso de que yo faltase... y si estás leyendo esto significa que... no me equivoque..._

_Estoy segura que llegar hasta este momento en el que se encuentra tu vida, aquí sosteniendo esta carta ha sido un camino difícil para ti, pero se que serás... más bien, eres un joven fuerte y decidido..._

_¿Quieres saber quién es tu padre?..._

_... Cort, tú padre era un hombre admirable, maravilloso, noble y lleno de una alegría y energía que lograba trasmitirle a todos los que lo rodeaban. Un guerrero saiyajin con un poder que no provenía solamente por la fuerza y habilidad que su naturaleza como saiyajin le brindaba, sino también por el gran poder que poseía en su noble corazón._

_Ante mis ojos él era un saiyajin único y diferente, que al momento de verlo por primera vez... no pude apartarlo de mis pensamientos, al principio prefería mantenerme a parte, temía el día en que cruzaría miradas con él, hablarle o que él pronunciara mi nombre ya que no sabía cómo yo iba a reaccionar..._

_Tu padre... él pertenecía ya a un mundo distinto, al cual yo jamás debí entrar... pero el destino hijo mío es extraño y como si se hubiese ensañado con nosotros, finalmente nos permitió conocernos._

_El nombre de ese hombre... tu padre es Kakarotto, o como es mejor conocido por otros, Son Goku..._

_Tengo el ligero presentimiento que a estas alturas debes saber algo de él, después de todo es ciertamente conocido en el universo por sus hazañas... Ciertamente creo que ya sabes cómo fue la vida de tu padre antes de conocerme... Él al pesar de ser un saiyajin, había adoptado una clase de vida que no nos daba cavidad ni a ti ni a mí junto a él..._

_Cort, no debes culparlo... si buscas culpables la única aquí soy yo, es a mí a quien debes odiar si piensas hacerlo... a mí porque yo aun sabiendo su forma de vida no pude evitarlo. Él, tu padre, pudo decidir quedarse, pero yo le pedí que se fuera... fui yo quien le insistí que se apartara de mí ya que nuestras vidas hijo no nos permitía nada más... nuestros caminos tenían un cause distinto del uno del otro y solo por aquel instante se cruzaron... Pero aunque haya sido un ligero instante hijo, créeme que para mí fue lo equivalente a toda una vida._

_Yo ame a tu padre con todas mis fuerzas y me atrevo a pensar que él también._

_En aquel momento, tú padre olvido su herencia terrícola y por un momento fue el saiyajin al cual era a quien yo amaba, no el terrícola... Y tanto él como yo nos dejamos llevar por lo que en esos momentos los dos por igual deseábamos..._

_Por favor, no pienses que fuiste el resultado de un amor insulso y sin valor, un arranque de pasión cualquiera, no... Tu hijo mío eres el resultado del amor de nosotros dos, uno el cual por no haberse encontrado antes no logró ser como hubiésemos querido..._

_Nunca debes pensar que tu padre no estuvo contigo porque no quiso responsabilizarse de ti, no, no Cort, tu padre jamás llegó a saber que yo te esperaba, jamás lo supo. Cuando yo me entere, él ya no estaba... se había ido... no sé exactamente a donde, pero jamás volví a verlo... él se fue sin saber de tu pronta existencia._

_Cort cuando yo supe que te esperaba... no puedo expresar con palabras o letras lo que sentí... fue una gran dicha para mí y esperaba con ansias tenerte entre mis brazos, de escucharte llamarme 'Mamá'... pero si estás leyendo esto solo significa que... jamás tuve la oportunidad de compartir contigo tu niñez._

_Cort, perdóname por todo, no tengo excusa... si tal vez yo no hubiera cometido esa falta con tu padre... jamás hubieses pasado por esa soledad en tu niñez, jamás hubieras experimentado el dolor de no tener un padre o una madre a tú lado..._

_Perdóname hijo por todo aquello y más, pero te suplico, no odies a tu padre, créeme que si de verdad debes hacerlo debe ser hacia mí, pero te aseguro que no lo hice con esa intensión..._

_Nunca dudes del amor que yo te tengo, ni tampoco del de tu padre, créeme que sé que si él hubiese sabido de ti, te aseguro que te hubiera amado tanto como yo._

_Hijo, escribo todo esto esperando que logres comprender, que logres entender la situación por la que tu padre y yo pasamos, por las cuales nuestras vidas no nos permitieron darte un hogar, la familia que te mereces, perdónanos por eso... Yo no quería arrastrar a nadie a esta terrible soledad, yo no quería arrastrarte a una vida en la que te faltase tanto, a esta odisea de llevar a cuestas un origen que no puedes compartí con nadie y por el cual te aleja de las únicas personas con las que compartes el legado de tu padre. Perdóname por traerte a una existencia en la que mis deseos en vez de mi razón controló mis actos y es por ello que debes cargar en silencio con el pecado que él y yo cometimos..._

_Cort, jamás te des por vencido en la vida, esta puede darte momentos difíciles, y otros llenos de dicha, estos últimos suelen ser tan escasos para una familia guerrera como nosotros, pero te aconsejo que esos momentos los disfrutes al máximo como si fuesen los últimos ya que la vida hijo mío debe de vivirse al máximo ya que esta puede ser tan corta y termina en el momento menos esperado._

_Cort, hablando también por tu padre, recuerda siempre que yo y él te amaremos, esperamos que crezcas para ser un hombre justo y noble, yo espero que logres entendernos, sé que es difícil, pero lo harás, lo harás cuando descubras este sentimiento por ti mismo._

_No puedo explicar por qué... porqué nos sucedió esto... Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos pero... al momento de sostener su mirada con la mía fue como si no fuera la primera vez que nos encontráramos..._

_Todo fue muy rápido, lo sé, e imagino que no entiendes como dos personas completamente desconocidas hasta ese momento hayan podido asegurar que lo que sentimos en ese momento fue autentico... ya que ni yo misma logro comprenderlo aún..._

_Por más que intente prolongar esto, debo despedirme hijo, pero no sin antes reiterarte que siempre estaré contigo Cort. Eres el logro más importante de mi vida pese a todo hijo._

_No tengo la capacidad de ver el futuro pero seguramente si te viera en estos momentos, estaría sumamente orgullosa de ti, recuerda que te amare siempre y siempre estaré contigo al igual que tu padre al cual espero con todo el corazón algún día tener la oportunidad de verlo tan siquiera una vez más._

_Hijo, se muy feliz y recuerda que te quiero, y tal vez en algún lugar, en algún otro tiempo nuestros caminos puedan encontrarse..._

_Ezined_

"quisiera ser feliz, madre. Quisiera poder seguir viviendo sin que este secreto haga que repugne mi existencia… aquellas palabras me torturan al extremo… ¿Cuándo será el día es que me libere de esta carga?"

…

"Luego de dos años de deambular por el universo tratando de esconderme, mis misiones encomendadas por los kaiohsamas que no me dejan tranquilo, es cuando comencé a sentirme solo como una herramienta, a veces me era incomodo... siempre aparecía un tipo "peligroso" y hace desastre tras otro; mi deber era encargarme de ese tipo, pero no puedo llamar la atención, porque siempre termino siendo comparado con ese tipo… ese hombre que cada vez que escucho su nombre hace que hierva mi sangre"

"Cuando desperté, pude conocer a una… DEMASIADO alegre chica de largo y lacio cabello negro, que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y unos ojos azules, expresivos y tan puros. Me pareció una joven muy peculiar… extremadamente peculiar, nunca imagine que esa chica sería tan cercana a mí. Al principio trate de no conocerla mucho, pero ella era más insistente que Navi o Pan… sin duda más. Era curioso que el tiempo en el que estuve varado en ese planeta, nunca pregunte el nombre de esta joven"

"Día tras día, aprendía a acostumbrarme a la presencia de esta chica, ella regularmente me comentaba que tenía una hermana gemela y quería que la conociera… tenía un presentimiento de que no quería conocerla… por obvias razones… era su gemela"

"pero un día eso cambio, unos sujetos trataron de atacar a la joven, debo decir que no tuve que hacer mucho, ella se encargó muy bien de la situación. Sin embargo esa no fue mi sorpresa y no sé si fue culpa mía que estuviera tan distraído porque ella tenía una cola… era una saiyajin…"

"Luego de la pelea, le pregunte el por qué ocultaba su cola y por qué vivía en ese planeta tan sola, ella simplemente puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, sonriéndome, se me hizo conocido ese movimiento. Note que uno de esos sujetos se levantó extrañamente, trato de atacar a la chica y diciéndole "bastarda", eso me lastimo y también a ella, me hizo enfurecer, lo ataque con toda mi fuerza hasta matarlo. Luego me volví a ver a aquella chica, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, entendía perfectamente su situación… no podía culpar que una chica se sintiera ajena a un mundo donde pueden señalarla como algo no deseado, le abrace y ella lloro como nunca en mis brazos, me sentí conectado con ella… pero no de la forma que nadie comprendería… era un lazo que me unía a ella…".

"en ese momento, llegaron seis personas encapuchadas, estaba dispuesto a pelear y protegerla, pero una de ellas se quitó la capucha, detuvo mi respiración, era idéntica a aquella joven que trataba de proteger. Su mirada era menos expresiva pero con la mismo color de ojos de ella. Se acercó a mí y dijo tranquilamente: -"no esperaba verte tan pronto, querido hermano mayor"- eso fue algo que nunca me espere… en ese momento comprendí, no estaba solo, no era el único que cargaba con un secreto causado por sus progenitores"

"Por fin entendí todo, resulto ser que mis padres tuvieron un segundo encuentro al estar en el otro mundo y procrearon a dos hermosas niñas, gemelas, sus nombres eran: Kristal y Kayla, mis queridas y pequeñas hermanas menores. Ella fueron criadas y protegidas por el Supremo Kaiohsama. Kristal me dijo que nuestra madre simplemente había desaparecido y no han vuelto a verla desde que ellas nacieron "

"Conocí a Kristal, mi hermana, una mujer en todo sentido de la palabra, fuerte, orgullosa y bella… con un espíritu indomable y lleno de fuerza… igual que sería nuestra madre. Me conto que ella se encarga de un equipo de vigilancia en la galaxia del sur. Me asuste cuando vi a Alessa en su grupo, al parecer ella fue salvada por mi hermana cuando estaba a punto de matarla, junto a su hermana y clon, llamada Celine; todo lo contrario de ella. También esta Ariadna una saiyajin mestiza…. Escandalosa mujer y luego esta una Kaena, también una saiyajin mestiza que, más bien, es una hechicera que ayuda a mi hermana por simple compromiso, pero no le gusta pelear. Teela y Rea una guerreras pertenecientes al mismo planeta que se encontraba en la galaxia del oeste, escuche que ella pelearon para liberar a su pueblo por mucho tiempo… hasta que llego Kristal y las ayudo"

"Kayla resulto ser mi hermana menor, una chica con una gran espíritu de batalla y gran corazón, justo como "él" pero no me atrevería a odiarla por ello, ella es una chica única. Siempre me anima cuando me siento de caído, entreno a veces con ella… sin duda es una guerrera, aun con mucho que aprender. Su ingenuidad me sorprende más que su poder, me hacer reír… tal vez es por ella que ni Kristal y yo no caemos en la soledad absoluta".

"repentinamente el Supremo Kaiohsama se comunicó con nosotros y nos obligó a ir a la Tierra, me asuste por unos momentos, pude notar que Kristal también estaba nerviosa por ello. Pero el miserable anciano nos dijo que alguien, de parte de nuestro abuelo, nos esperaba con ansias en la Tierra y que espero casi 20 años para que nosotros creciéramos."

"vaya que fue una sorpresa saber que en la Tierra nuestro abuelo fundo una compañía con sede en la Tierra. Esta compañía se llamaba Mantycore, una compañía que se dedicaba al asesoramiento para políticos, economistas y científicos… Mantycore era la cede de las ideas de este tipo de personas. La estabilidad en el universo no se debía solo a los líderes, Mantycore desde las sombras se ocupaba en controlarlos. Ahora que el abuelo tiene bastante tiempo muerto, Mantycore no tiene un líder que lo guie por ello, que ese miserable anciano nos mantenía en misiones absurdas, claro, para saber quién era el mejor partido para encabezar a un grupo de personas para que controlen a otras ¿Qué demonios pensaba el abuelo al hacer algo así? Parece ser que los Kaiohsamas y Mantycore trabajaban continuamente… me parece molesto".

…

"No tuvimos otra opción que empezar a vivir así… ahora me siento animal salvaje enjaulado… no puedo salir de esa jaula sin que tenga una correa en el cuello…pero vale la pena, si puedo mantener a mis hermanas fuera de este asunto, muy me temo que pronto algo cambiara en nuestras vidas. No sé la razón, pero es algo que me tiene inquieto, ojala me equivoque"

"Hoy, he regresado al planeta que jure nunca volver, porque ese lugar es donde alguna vez "él" vivió, veo el lugar donde supuestamente mi madre obtuvo su primer acercamiento con ese hombre…en ese lugar alguna vez el destino de la Tierra y el universo estuvo en peligro. Ahí mismo ella aun no despertaba sentimientos que al final la condenarían, a veces me pregunto si mi madre fue una víctima o victimaria… tal vez nunca lo sepa"

Mientras unos fríos ojos azules veía aquella ciudad que fue construida en donde alguna vez se llevó a cabo el Torneo de Cell, aquel ser que amenazo con la paz de la Tierra y fue derrotado por un grupo de guerreros que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por defender la vida de los humanos. Sus cabellos alborotados eran agitados suavemente por un viento, pareciera que era lo único que percibía la presencia de aquel joven.

- … *nuevamente aquí ¿eh?* - pensó el joven, en ese momento sintió una presencia detrás de él – vaya y yo pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de mi presencia. – dijo el joven sin voltear a ver hacia aquella persona que ahora le acompañaba.

-pareciera que no, niño

- …

- ha pasado tiempo desde que te fuiste, es extraño ¿acaso esa lagartija genética no te está acompañando?

- le voy pedir de favor que no se exprese así de él. Por otro lado, Sett está de viaje, lejos de mí, está bien. Normalmente me quejaría, pero esto es por su bien.

- parece ser que por fin hizo caso. Pero me imagino que ahora solo viajas.

- …

- ¿sucede algo?

- ¿realmente le interesa lo que yo haga con mi vida?

- no, solo curiosidad

- ¿en serio?

- claro, es extraño ver a un saiyajin de sangre pura en estos tiempos. Normalmente solo hay mestizos

- ¿tiene algo en contra de los mestizos saiyajin?

- no, tengo hijos que son mestizos, así que no me puedo quejar.

- siempre me pregunte por que algunos saiyajin´s elegirían a personas tan débiles como compañeros.

- …supongo que lo sabrás cuando estés en la misma situación.

- lo dudo mucho, hace tiempo decidí cerrar esa opción

- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto aquel sujeto sorprendido

-no es algo que a mí me quede ese tipo de vida – en ese momento, el joven por fin empezó a voltearse – señor Vegeta.

Tal parecía que los dos años que pasaron desde que conoció al "Gran Príncipe de los Saiyajin" no le afectaran en ningún modo, claro, era por su linaje y herencia saiyajin que podría permanecer aun en "plena" juventud. En ese momento, para Vegeta era como ver el tiempo detenido… ese joven había cambiado… su mirada había madurado, sus ojos eran fríos y serios, pero aun manifestaban fuerza. Debía aceptar que aquel guerrero que conoció hace dos hace había desaparecido y ahora era un guerrero como debía ser, estaba orgulloso por ello, aunque no por ellos no tenía la gran curiosidad de saber el por qué estaba ahí ese guerrero.

- has cambiado, Cort. – comento Vegeta con una leve sonrisa. – maduraste bastante

- ¿quiere decir que me ve como si fuera alguien que ya conociera?

-… no sé a qué te refieres

- sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero.

- Cort…- miro el rostro frio de Cort, sin duda era la viva imagen de aquel hombre que fue su rival por muchos años ya hora frente a él se encontraba la evidencia más clara que él vivió como hombre y saiyajin. Se dio cuenta que ya no valía la pena ocultar algo que ese joven ya sabía – sin duda eres idéntico a su padre

- entonces… ¿ya lo sabe? – pregunto inquisitivamente.

-… si, lo confirme cuando esa lagartija estuvo aquí, hace más de dos años.

- … ya veo, ahora entiende el por qué me mantengo escondido de todo, ni siquiera puedo pensar en enamorarme, ni mucho menos en buscar una compañera.

- Cort, no sé cómo te enteraste de las cosas pero…

- no tiene nada que ver con eso… mi madre, fue ingenua, no puedo culparla ni odiarla, ella ya pago su crimen, con su muerte. Pero él… es alguien que jamás en la vida lo perdonare, nunca

- Cort ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?

- señor Vegeta, esto es algo que no ningún secreto para nadie, pero está la posibilidad de que ese hombre aun este con vida. Cuando lo localice, juro por mi orgullo de saiyajin que lo matare.

-…- Vegeta no dijo nada, estaba sorprendido ¿acaso ese joven ingenuo y torpe ahora se había convertido en un desalmado guerrero?

En ese momento el viento se volvió más violento, ante la declaración de aquel hombre, juro matar a su padre y lo haría por su orgullo y su bienestar, pero también debía pensar en sus hermanas que de ahora en adelante serian su único apoyo.

A los 22 años que ha vivido este hombre, solo ha conocido el dolor y la soledad, pero hubo momentos felices que siempre opacaron el hecho de su falta de familia. Ahora solo tenia un objetivo proteger lo que le quedaba de luz en él… sus hermanas y su orgullo, como guerrero y como hombre, estaba en juego.

**Bueno, empiezo una nueva etapa de estas historias escribo ahora. Vuelvo a agradecer a Ulti_sg por el permiso de usar su historia, de manera respetuosa hare mi mejor esfuerzo en esta. La carta mencionada fue tomada directamente del fic The Darkness In My Soul en el epilogo, aclaro antes de tiempo. **


	2. CAPITULO 2 VIVIENDO EN LAS SOMBRAS

CAPITULO 2 VIVIENDO EN LAS SOMBRAS

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Frente a frente, dos hombres se miraban con fiereza… Vegeta solo estaba esperando a que Cort no se permitirá caer en el camino de la venganza, pero la determinación y furia contenida en ese joven era demasiado notoria.

- Cort recapacita, no sabes lo que dices – dijo Vegeta duramente.

- entonces… ¿me pide que me olvide de la humillación que siempre paso cuando viajo a otros planetas? ¿Qué me olvide que ese hombre es un santo para otros pero en realidad es un miserable que aprovecho de los sentimientos de mi madre?- dijo fríamente Cort apretando los puños inconscientemente.

- tu madre fue lo suficiente grandecita para pensar en lo que hacía – dijo duramente Vegeta

- ja, vaya – burlo Cort – me sorprende que usted los felicite por lo que hicieron o acaso… - sonrió arrogantemente - ¿usted se atrevió a ser infiel?

- ¡no pongas palabras en mi boca, niño!

- seré un niño, pero no soy ciego.

- … *¿Qué demonios le paso? Este niño ya no es como antes*

- … bien, me retiro, señor Vegeta. Tengo cosas que hacer y poco tiempo que dispongo para hacerlas

- ¿A dónde iras? – pregunto seriamente

- … no se preocupe, por ahora estoy viviendo en la Tierra, pero ya sabrá que estoy escondido… puede sacarse la idea de que seré una amenaza, la verdad no me interesa hacer un alboroto aquí.

- ¿realmente quieres matarlo? – preguntó nuevamente, debía estar seguro

- lo hare, no lo hago solo por mi – Cort recordó cuando Kayla lloro en sus brazos, luego que le llamaran "bastarda" – lo hare también por mis hermana de sangre

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido - ¿hermanas? No es posible… eso quiere decir que…

- si, señor Vegeta. Ahora entiende mi odio, ese hombre no solo me humillo y a mi madre una vez, se atrevió a tener otras hijas con ella. A pesar de todo, confió en usted y sé que podrá guardar este secreto. Supongo que esta bien confiar en el enemigo de mi enemigo.

-… ¿el enemigo de tu enemigo? – repitió Vegeta confundido

- ¿acaso no odio a ese hombre? – volteo a verlo de reojo

-…

- me lo suponía – dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia frente espalda mirando nuevamente la ciudad Satán, coloco la punta de sus dedos sobre su frente, él ya no tenía nada más que hablar, así que se teletransporto… de vuelta a su hogar. Vegeta se quedó mirando el cielo.

- Kakarotto, debes estar orgulloso de tener un hijo que no solo es fuerte sino decidido, pero… ahora veo solo oscuridad en él… acabara muy mal si sigue así. Vine aquí con la idea de saber cuánto había progresado como guerrero, sin duda es un orgulloso guerrero saiyajin. Infeliz, tuviste otras hija con esa mujer, no cabe duda que la amaste con todo tu ser, ja y pensar que antes repudiabas tanto el ser un saiyajin… es irónico que resultaste ser más saiyajin que yo. Si en verdad estas vivo, será mejor que aparezcas para detenerlo o sino…

Bien, para haber sido su primera visita a la Tierra después de dos años, las cosas no fueron nada mal. Aunque claro, tenía que hablar de más acerca de sus planes y de sus hermanas… no lo consideraba algo malo, algo le decía que Vegeta no se atrevería a decir nada acerca de ellas… por el hecho de que si lo hacia una tragedia se desataría. Claro que Cort estaba más que dispuesto a proteger a sus hermanas de cualquier persona… no importante que se tratara de sus propios medios hermanos.

Apareció de golpe en medio de una gran y elegante oficia, la misma tenía acceso a un pequeño mini bar, una sala de estar con sillones de cuero negro y una mesa de cristal, grandes ventanas en donde tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad del oeste .Cort miro a todos lados tratando de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie, fue hacia un armario que estaba escondido de tras de una pared, desde que llegó a la Tierra él aun portaba sus ropas que los distinguían como saiyajin, aquella gabardina malgastada gris, su armadura oscura en combinación con guantes negros. Pero tenía que cambiarse con la "incomoda" ropa de un IMPORTANTE ejecutivo de una GRAN Corporación como lo era Mantycore… tomo un traje Armani negro con una camisa del mismo color con una corbata azul marino. Se tuvo que vestir rápido para cuando alguien entrara en la oficina…

Unos minutos después, listo y arreglado, Cort se dispuso a trabajar nuevamente con el papeleo que estaba encima del escritorio… realmente eso era fastidioso. Se sentó en la cómoda silla de cuero negro y Cort empezó a leer los papales que estaban en el escritorio.

En ese momento en sonido de un intercomunicador sono, Cort suspiro y apretó un botón, seguramente era su secretaria.

- ¿Qué pasa Ayumi?

_- señor Cort, el señor Layderker quiere verlo._

-sabes por que

- _dijo que era importante_

- está bien, déjalo pasar

La puerta de la oficina se abrió un entro un hombre de alrededor de 40 años, quien traía una traje Armani de color gris con camisa blanco y corbata del mismo color del traje. Su cabello era de color castaño claro pero ya presentaba ya unas canas y una que otra línea de expresión. Ese hombre era Layderker Louginnus, era el hombre que los contacto a él y sus hermanas cuando recién se conocieron, él era la mano derecha de Youta Sanderman Hebans, el abuelo y fundador de Mantycore.

- parece ser que se está acostumbrando a sus nuevas responsabilidades, joven Cort

- no te emociones, solo lo hago por la herencia de mi abuelo.

- no puedo esperar menos de usted, aunque sé que no lo hace con entusiasmo, usted ha hecho progresar a esta compañía de manera eficiente y más de lo esperado por los inversionista y accionistas de la empresa.

- esto no es lo mío, debería estar investigando sobre "ese" asunto

- sobre eso…

- ¿mmm?

- tengo algo que tal vez le interese – extendió un folder a las manos de Cort, el joven saiyajin lo tomo y saco el contenido, leyéndolo de manera rápida.

- esto es…

-si, algo relacionado con lo que paso hace dos años, cuando usted llego por primera vez a la Tierra.

- es toda la información que obtuviste – pregunto Cort indiferente, entando en una gran y elegante oficina, Cort sentado y frente a él

- sí, joven Cort

-… - revisando los papeles – parece que tiene mucho sentido, solo ha cierto punto.

- aun no tenemos toda la información conforme a Auricus, muchos murieron durante la época, casi no hay sobreviviente de los primeros años de Mantycore, aunque todavía hay una esperanza… el Antiguo Consejo de Ancianos.

- ¿el Consejo de Ancianos?

- si, ellos formaron una fuerza política y militar con su abuelo y lograron poner a Mantycore, como una empresa de alto nivel en el mundo.

- mmm… me sorprende que el abuelo haya podido con todo esto aun cuando apenas Matycore aparecía en el mundo en tan pocos años.

- joven Cort, usted debe saber que la importancia de que una empresa como Mantycore, que crece en las sombras debe tener fuerzas de todo tipo y no solo intelectuales, es primordial para que los gobiernos en el mundo confíen en posibles contratos con nosotros y así asegurar la paz.

- lo que me molesta, ya que todos los gobiernos quieren hacer las cosas a espaldas de otros.

- bueno, considerando que Mantycore tiene sedes en distintas partes del mundo y… en distintas dimensiones que logro formar su abuelo antes de desaparecer, pero fue gracias a su ingenio que pudo conectar nuestras redes de inteligencia para beneficio común, no solo en esta dimensión.

- Mi abuelo era realmente un genio… mira que tener sedes de Mantycore también en otras dimensiones ¿Cómo pudo convencer a los kaiohsamas que le permitieran esto? – se preguntó el joven.

- claro que usted tiene un gran potencial para lograr más de lo que su abuelo imagino.

- mmm…. no me agrada, siento que ahora mis responsabilidades son mucho mayores. – Cort miro hacia otro lado sin ocultar su expresión de molestia.

- disculpe por eso, joven Cort. Pero es necesario, usted es el heredero universal que ha esperado esta compañía desde hace mas de cuarenta años, desde que su honorable abuelo tuvo que huir con la señorita Megumi para criar a su hija libre de todo peligro, me he esforzado para sacar esta compañía a flote, claro, con los consejos de su abuelo. Ahora usted, con la edad adecuada para seguir sus pasos, he seguido los pasos de él. Estoy muy seguro que usted hará un brillante trabajo.

- …- Cort suspiro pesadamente – temo que esperas mucho de mi Layderker, apenas estoy conociendo todo esto, no te niego que estoy algo nervioso.

- no debe estarlo, joven Cort. Puede estar tranquilo de que esta Corporación, sus empleados y yo le ayudaremos en todo lo que se le ofrezca.

-…

- bien, creo que es hora que me retire a seguir con la investigaciones.

- si, gracias

- por favor, trate de leer los contratos pendientes con las demás empresas que quieren un financiamiento con nosotros.

- está bien, no creo que tarde mucho

- con su permiso

El hombre mayor se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Cort pensativo y preocupado. Cort estaba consciente que era siempre usado por todos en la compañía, desde que se encargó de la compañía en ese año en el que cumplió los 22 años, tenía que ir a ridículas cenas de negocios, estar en constantes juntas administrativas y políticas, constantes presiones conforme a proyectos tecnológicos… ¡era una pesadilla! Esa no era la vida que él quería, estaba atrapado.

Sin pensarlo mucho, saco de unos de los bolsillos de su saco negro una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo unos y lo encendió. El humo que salía de su boca impregno una parte de la habitación, se recargo en el respaldo y suspiro pesadamente.

- puede que esto sea un mal habito, pero no puedo negar que me ayuda en algunas ocasiones me relaja. – comento el hombre para sí mismo

- y pensar que solías criticar esas cosas – escucho una voz femenina detrás de él, Cort supo quién era pero no se molestó en verla.

-… es molesto sentir que alguien te espía… Alessa

- tan perceptivo como siempre – comento la mujer, efectivamente era Alessa. La mujer había entrado por la ventana un sueva viento que entraba por esta movía con elegancia el largo cabello oscuro con tonos verdes y ojos color carmesí, tenía un traje negro que hacia resaltar su figura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Kristal? – pregunto Cort y apago el cigarrillo con su zapato.

- ella está en la mansión con tu hermana, ella dice que quería pasar tiempo con ella.

-… -Cort la miro de reojo solo para confirmar las palabras de Alessa -¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado – y volvió su vista a la pila de papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

- que frio, vine solo a saludarte

- qué raro, la última vez que hiciste eso, yo acabe muy mal – dijo con sarcasmo

-esa fue otra época, además… gracias a tu hermana, puedo ser un poco más humana… al menos de lo que debí haber sido.

- esa modestia no te pega

- tómalo como quieras, pero es la verdad

- ¿y bien? Ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí, quisiera que me dijeras algo

- ¿Qué es?

- sobre Auricus ¿realmente nadie te conto sobre él?

-… no, lo siento Cort. Pero nadie me dijo sobre, además… el único con el que tenía más contacto fue con Ansalon, pero él…

- ese maldito no dijo una palabra, cuando recién Kristal y yo lo capturamos, algo o más bien alguien lo hizo desaparecer.

******FLASH BACK*****

Unos pasos se escucharon, Kristal y Cort habían por fin localizado a Ansalon después de atacar una zona en otro planeta lejano de la galaxia del sur, ellos fueron informados de su localización gracias al Gran Kaiohsama, quien estaba al tanto de la existencia de Cort, Kristal y Kayla… el hombre siempre pensó que una deidad debía confiar tanto en un solo hombre y más en alguien como Goku, quien siempre era una persona de confianza… ¿Quién diría que tendría hijos igual de fuertes que él pero con la característica de ser más inteligentes y crueles al mismo tiempo?. Luego de una corta pero muy corta batalla, ambos por fin lo acorralaron o eso ellos pensaban. Kristal se las arregló para someterlo con aros ajustados de energía que ataron las extremidades de Ansalon en una roca.

- esto ya se acabó, Ansalon – dijo Kristal

- vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Dos de los tres bastardos están aquí

- … - ninguno de los hermanos dijo algo.

- pero ni crean que con eso ganaran!-exclamo con una sonrisa retorcida- ¡mi señor acabara con ustedes y cuando eso ocurra! ¡los Kaiohsamas habrán perdido!

- bien, por la forma en como hablas diría que sabes mucho – dijo Cort acercándose al "prisionero" de su hermana – ¡dinos todo lo que sabes de ese hombre que trato de matarme hace dos años! – ordeno Cort

- ¡no traicionare a mi señor!

- pues mas te vale hablar o sino… tu muerte será muy lenta- advirtió Kristal

- ¡ja! Ustedes malditos bastardos no entienden el poder que tiene mi señor, él sin duda alguna los matara

- ya déjate de tus tonterías y comienza hablar! – Kristal ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ajusto mas las ataduras de Ansalon y coloco una nueva en su cuello para quitarle algo de oxígeno.

-con… esto… no … me… forzaras! – dijo Ansalon

- Kristal, deja que lo llevemos a Mantycore, dejare que los científicos de ahí jueguen con el.

- …como quieras – Kristal dejo al hombre que pudiera respirar de nuevo. El hombre solo agacho la cabeza tratando de recuperar el aire.

En ese momento una energía negra comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Ansalon, los que previno a ambos guerreros saiyajin.

- ¡jajajajaj! – la voz que provenía de la boca de Ansalon no era de él…

- ¿Qué paso? – se preguntó Kristal. Ansalon tenía el rostro deformado y los ojos en blanco como su algo muy fuerte dentro de él estuviera usando su cuerpo.

- ¡jaja! ¡son unos tontos!

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Cort

- pobres niños perdidos… no saben a lo que se enfrentaran ahora en adelante

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡exijo saber quién eres! – ordeno Cort

- soy aquel que declarara la guerra a los dioses

- ¿Qué? ¿los dioses?

- ¿se refiere a los kaiohsamas?

- ¡jajajaja! ¡ellos no son nada para mí! ¡ellos son inútiles guardianes que esperan un milagro, en cambio yo…! ¡seré el DIOS absoluto del universo!

- este tipo solo dice tonterías – comento Kristal

- ¿eso crees, niña? – dijo aquella voz desconocida, el cuerpo de Ansalon comenzó a moverse violentamente para zafarse de las ataduras, lo que sorprendió Kristal es que pudo notar como el cuerpo de ese hombre recibía un gran daño. – no me subestimes, niños perdidos… no negare que me sorprendi cuando supe la existencia de una gemelas, pero no cambia el hecho de que yo seré el ganador. Ahora la profecía ha cambiado a mi favor.

- ¿Qué profecía? ¡habla claro, maldición!

- … solo les diré una cosa, mis estimados hijos de Goku… su padre fue muy ingenuo al pensar que me derrotaría en esa ocasión… ahora que él no está podre destruir este universo a mi placer completo…

La energía maligna desapareció, el cuerpo de Ansalon callo pesadamente al suelo, inerte… Cort pudo confirmar que el hombre estaba muerto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – se preguntó Kristal, Cort miro fijamente el cuerpo inerte de Ansalon.

- no lo sé, pero…

- esto fue una trampa.-dijo Kristal cruzándose de brazos - Nos obligó a seguir a Ansalon porque sabía muy bien que lo alcanzaríamos.

- si, yo también pienso en eso. Pero no tiene caso en quedarnos, solo asumiremos cosas que tal vez no son. Volvamos.

- bien

******FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

- *posiblemente solo podre averiguar algo si encuentro a ese Consejo de Ancianos del que tanto me hablo Layderker, tal vez sepan algo de esa "profecía" que decía ese sujeto que posesiono a Ansalon*

- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Alessa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

- no, nada. – dijo secamente Cort.

-… bien, ahora podemos hablar de… nosotros – se acercó al escritorio sentándose en este mientras sus piernas se cruzaban.

- … - Cort simplemente miraba hacia otra lado aun pensativo.

- Cort, no deberías desperdiciar tu vida en solo buscar a un hombre que aún no sabemos en dónde está. Tu bien sabes que esos humanos te están obligando a que contraigas matrimonio y que tengas herederos

- esa cuestión no la hablare contigo, Alessa

- entonces…. ¿negaras lo que paso hace un año?

-…

- debo decir que ese lado tuyo es muy interesante, mira que no cualquier saiyajin pierde la cabeza, pero debo decir que me encanto conocer ese lado tuyo.

- no es asunto tuyo

- lo es ahora, porque fue a mí a quien atacaste, pero lo disfrute. Realmente no puedo creer que ese tipo de placeres existieran para mi

-bien, si ya los descubriste, úsalos con otro.

- Cort, al menos para ti, no te conviene

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – miro a Alessa de reojo, lo que hizo que la mujer sonriera satisfecha por la reacción del joven, al menos había despertado su curiosidad

- ¿olvidaste lo que te dije? Yo soy la UNICA que puede cumplir con las normas de tu familia. Al menos no te obligare a que cumplas con tus obligaciones, podríamos simplemente irnos con tus hermanas – Alessa coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del saiyajin, Cort no se inmuto.

-…

- ¿no crees que sería divertido?

Cort tomo la cintura de Alessa y la acerco bruscamente hacia él, pero la acostó sobre el escritorio, Alessa estaba más que satisfecha, tendría lo que quería de aquel guerrero… pero la mirada seria de Cort decía otra cosa

- en primera Alessa, ya te lo he dicho, lo que paso hace un año fue un ERROR y no se volverá repetir, además… el hecho que debo buscar a alguien para que forme parte de esta familia no está en mis planes… por ahora. Cuando cumpla con mis objetivos, buscare a alguien a quien yo AME y que haga feliz, yo no cometeré el mismo error que ese hombre y mi madre.

-…

- si ya lo entendiste ahora vete, estoy muy ocupado.

Dejando asombrada y ofendida a Alessa, Cort se fue de la oficina rápidamente… realmente era una molestia tener que enfrentarse a eso TODOS los días, mientras estaba tratando de trabajar tranquilamente, siempre debía asistir a ridículos almuerzos o cenas y siempre le preguntaban sobre alguna novia o prometida… ¡demonios! ¿acaso debía estar ya casado?

Alessa decepcionada por el trato que le dio Cort, ella regreso a la mansión donde Kayla estaba atendiendo el vasto jardín de la misma, vestida con un overol de mezclilla azul y una blusa de manga corta de color blanco, su largo cabello negro estaba amarrado con una coleta baja. Le parecía ridículo, pero de alguna forma al ver a la "niña" cuidando plantas le pareció una escena tierna y hasta le transmitía cierta paz. Kayla se percató de su presencia y le miro alegre.

- ¡hola Alessa!- dijo Kayla mientras se acerco

- hola, Kayla

- pensé que llegarías con mi hermana, me sorprendió el no verte

-… fui a visitar a tu hermano

- ¿en serio? – dijo Kayla curiosa – por la cara que traes no fue muy bien ¿verdad?

-…- Alessa solo miro a Kayla… ella podría comportarse como una niña y hablar como tal pero algunas veces tenía un sentido de percepción más agudo que el de sus hermanos.

- digamos que aún no sé cómo acércame a él.

- Alessa, mmm…¿te gusta mi hermano?

- no negare que es un hombre interesante y atractivo, hay algo en él que me atrae. Es completamente diferente al Cort que conocí en esa ocasión

- ¿diferente? – pregunto Kayla

- si, él… era un guerrero, aunque era muy torpe… sin duda en esa época no pudo negar su gran parecido a ese hombre

-… ¿te refieres a mi padre?

- si, aun no puedo creer que ustedes tres sean sus hijos

- mmm… te comprendo, nadie creería que somos sus hijos. Quiero decir, no nos perecemos en nada a él.

- no lo creo Kayla, al menos de ti. Tu eres su viva imagen

- ¿en serio?

- si, aunque… - miro hacia el jardín… no puedo decir si eso es algo bueno o malo

- … me gustaría pensar que es algo bueno

- ¿Por qué lo piensas?

- porque… -puso sus manos sobre su pecho -eso quiere decir que formo una parte de él y que de alguna forma él está conmigo, aunque no físicamente pero me siente cerca de él. Sé que algún día lo veré y podre decir que soy orgullosamente su hija y sentirme feliz con eso.

-… eres completamente distinta a tu hermanos… ellos sin duda lo hubieran negado desde el principio.

- ¿crees que mis hermano puedan perdonar a nuestro padre? – pregunto con un tono de trsiteza en su voz, lo que Alessa no pudo evitar percatarse.

- no lo sé, supongo que se necesita una milagro para ello

-¿un milagro?

- sí, algo que… les demuestre que lo que paso no fue culpa de nadie.

- … entonces…

- ¿mmm?

- ¡yo me encargare de producir ese milagro! – dijo emocionada y con una sonrisa en los labios

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto Alessa mirando a Kayla como si estuviera loca

- ¡sí! mis tercos hermanos no pueden permanecer con la mente tan cerrada, yo me encargare de que ellos algún día perdonen a nuestro padre y podamos ser una familia

- ¿sabías que estás diciendo puro disparate?

- ¡no! – negro Kayla – ya veraz que lo lograre. – y sonrió nuevamente… esa sonrisa le era muy familiar…

Alessa no pudo evitar reírse, lo que molesto a Kayla, haciendo que la joven hiciera un puchero. Alessa nuevamente miro a Kayla una vez que tranquilizo su risa

- Kayla, realmente eres la viva imagen de tu padre, hasta tienes la misma sonrisa estúpida de él

- ¿eso debe ofenderme o alegrarme? – pregunto Kayla con una pequeña venita en la cabeza, aquella expresión de niña…

- jajaja – Alessa volvió a reírse

**Bueno, aquie les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, también aclaro que por estar en puente adelante este capitulo, ya que yo normalmente actualizo capítulos los fines de semana. Espero sus comentarios o sugerencias. Aquellos que estén de puente a partir del miércoles, que los disfruten mucho y aquellos que trabajen…. Mando muchos saludos jijiji n_n°**

**Por cierto que mi compañera Lulucienta99 aparecera en el siguiente capitulo, para aquellos que no la conocen, ella me esta ayudando con la parte de la descripción de peleas y ese tipo de cosas. Y aprovechando que aun no esta para decirles que habrá mucha acción y misteria y mucho, mucho drama!**

**Los veo en el siguiente fin de semana **

**¡sayonara!**


	3. CAPITULO 3 HACIA UN CAMINO

CAPITULO 3 HACIA UN CAMINO

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Kristal estaba en su habitación, bañándose y relajando su cuerpo en la bañera en donde estaba. Aunque sus pensamientos no cesaron, en este último viaje a la galaxia del sur no fue muy provechoso. Le era fastidioso que los kaiohsamas no consideraran su situación para enviarla a ella o a su hermano mayor en distintos planetas solo para arreglar "insignificantes" asuntos que ni siquiera se relacionaban con sus verdaderos objetivos.

Desde que era niña, la vida Kristal giraba en entorno de dos cosas: su familia y su venganza… no había cavidad para otra cosa en su mente y corazón. Su vida estaba enfocada solo a sus objetivos, su vida era solo para pelear y volverse más fuerte… mucho más de lo que fueron sus progenitores.

Recargo su cabeza en el filo de la bañera para relajarse más, sus cabellos largos cubrían con recelo su cuerpo bien formado con la ayuda del agua, cerro sus ojos para olvidar todo la carga de trabajo que ha tenido ese día. En ese momento, escucho el sonido de una voz que la llamaba detrás de la puerta del baño.

- señorita Kristal – escucho la voz de una mujer

- ¿Qué pasa Maya? – pregunto Kristal sin hacer mucho movimiento

- disculpe señorita Kristal, pero la cena ya está lista

-… ¿y mis hermanos?

- la señorita Kayla está en la sala con Alessa y sus compañeras, su hermano aún está en la oficina

-….- suspiro – le he dicho a Cort que no se exija mucho en esa oficina, pero no entiende.

- bueno, señorita, el joven Cort solo cumple sus obligaciones con la familia Hebans

-… familia a la que apenas sabemos algo sobre esta, dime Maya ¿Cuándo nos dirán el por qué tanto misterio?

-…- Kristal se levantó de la bañera, tomo una toalla para secarse el cuerpo y enredársela en el cabello y tomar una bata blanca. Salió del cuarto del baño, para ver a una mujer de unos 40 años, esa mujer era Maya Gildart, la ama de llaves de la Mansión.

- le tengo ya su ropa lista, señorita – dijo la mujer señalando el conjunto de ropa que estaba en la cama.

-… - Kristal no dijo nada, solo se acercó y se dispuso a vestirse, Maya le ayudo en esa tarea. Era un conjunto de falda negra y camisa blanca, acompañado con unos botines negros de tacón alto.

- como siempre, usted es muy hermosa, señorita – dijo Maya.

- Maya, desde que llegamos los tres a la Tierra el trato que nos han dado es muy peculiar. Es como si nos hubieran esperado desde hace mucho tiempo

-… señorita Kristal, no he de negar que su llegada es una bendición a esta familia, no por ser los últimos descendientes de la señora Ezined, su madre, sino también porque son MUY importantes.

- ¿Qué?

- no puedo decir mucho, espero que me comprenda, señorita. Yo he jurado en servir a esta familia sin condición alguna, pero también soy consciente del gran peso que conlleva cargar el apellido Hebans.

- Maya…

- estoy feliz de verlos en esta vida.

-…

- señorita, por favor. No olvide mis palabras, no debe cargar con tanto odio, algún dia se le regresara

-…

- disculpe mi insolencia, señorita, se que no…

- no, Maya. Estás en tu derecho, tu nos has cuidado desde que llegamos a este planeta, aun cuando yo estaba tan furiosa y tan confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

****FLASH BACK****

Layderker guio al trio de hermanos a una gran mansión que parecía haber salido de un cuento de hada… parecía más un palacio que una mansión, con enormes y hermosos jardines, lejos de las ciudades, pero localizado en un lugar lleno de montañas y un gran bosque que conecta aun rio y una cascada. El lugar era digno de reyes… pero incómodo para los tres guerreros saiyajins.

- a partir de ahora vivirán en esta mansión – declaro Layderker,

-… - Cort y Kayla no dijeron nada, Cort por indiferencia y Kayla por que no sabía que decir.

- díganos la razón del por qué debemos vivir aquí, este lugar es muy llamativo – dijo Kristal

- bueno, es necesario mantenerlos en un lugar donde estén seguros y puedan estar tranquilos, además esta mansión originalmente pertenecieron a generaciones pasadas de la dinastía Hebans – informo Laydarker

- es… muy grande… - comento Kayla asustada - ¿realmente no llamaremos la atención?

- no deberíamos estar aquí – dijo Kristal preocupada por el comportamiento insegura de su hermana menor, Cort también lo noto.

En ese momento una mujer de avanzada edad de cabello castaño, ya algo opaco, con un vestido de sirvienta de color negro, tenía ojos color miel y piel blanca que ya presentaba alguna líneas que confirmaban su edad.

- buenas tardes, jóvenes amos. Soy Maya Gildart, la ama de llaves de esta mansión

- mucho gusto, Maya – dijo Kayla sonriéndole, Maya le devolvió la sonrisa. Cort y Kristal no dijeron nada, estaban lo suficientemente preocupados por su situación, que se les había olvidados mostrar sus modales. Pero claro, Kayla no lo tomo enserio porque estaba hablando amenamente con Maya.

-esto es molesto – susurro Kristal, aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibido por la mujer.

- señorita Kristal, por favor, sé que está molesta por este cambio pero debe entender que es por su bien. – dijo la mujer que acababa de llegar a recibir al grupo a las puertas de la mansión.

- ¡¿Qué bien es ese que no se han molestado en explicarnos?! – exclamo Kristal

-… -la mujer miro a Layderker y este le devolvió la mirada- no estoy calificada para decirlo, pero pronto lo sabrá, señorita

-…- Kristal estaba frustrada por esa situación

- venga señorita Kayla – llamando la atención de una distraída Kayla que seguía viendo los alrededores de la mansión.

- ¿eh? – expreso la joven

- señorita, le mostrare su habitación. A igual que las suyas también – mirando a Cort y a Kristal aun preocupados, pero resignados aceptaron ser guiados por aquella muchas

Días después, Cort aún no podía acostumbrarse a vestirse como un humano, peor… nunca lo haría y más con esos incomodos trajes, también se le enseño modales y algunos protocolos en la alta sociedad… Cort jamás pensó que su vida cambiaria tanto. Maya le advirtió que debía hacerlo y más por que representaba a la familia Hebans en el mundo.

- esto es molesto – comento el joven por enésima vez, mientras estaba probándose un traje Armani color negro, había costureras que arreglaban el traje a su medida.

- ay, hermano. No te quejes tanto – reclamo Kayla, mientras Kristal estaba recargada en una pared mirando a su hermano y suspirando cansadamente, a ella tampoco le causaba gracia la situación… Maya pudo convencer a los tres hermanos en que debían adaptarse a las costumbres de la Tierra y una de esas era…cambiar de ropa.

A Kristal no le gustaba tener que cambiar su estilo de vida, ella era una guerrera diestra y su vida solo giraba en torno a las peleas, no tenía tiempo que perder con cosas como adoptar costumbres humanas. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que su hermana le llamaba.

-Kristal ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto Kayla presumiéndole su nueva ropa.

Kayla tenía una blusa blanca con detalles azul rey, falda tableada del mismo color, su largo cabello estaba atado con una coleta alta, unas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, sin tacón de color negro.

-mmm… te ves bien- dijo simplemente y sonriendo Kristal, tratando de ser sincera con su hermana

- ¿verdad que si?! – dijo emocionada – bien, ahora es tu turno

-… yo… paso – dijo cortadamente

- ¡claro que no! ¡yo me cambie de ropa, ahora te toca a ti!

-… no quiero

-… Kristal… - llamo inquisitivamente a su hermana, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

- Kayla yo… no quiero…

-… - Kayla miro a Maya en complicidad y ambas sonrieron lo que puso nerviosa a Kristal y a Cort.

- Maya, ayúdame a atraparla – anuncio Kayla

- ¿Qué?

Kayla se abalanzo a Kristal y empezó a "luchar" contra ella para quitarle la ropa, Cort no las veía pero algo cayo algo en su cabeza, noto que una de las costureras que estaban arreglando el traje de Armani estaba con una sonrisa divertida, lo que extraño a Cort, puso la mano sobre su cabeza y noto una prenda… al verla Cort se puso rojo como un tomate… era el brasier negro de encaje.

- Oigan ustedes dos… - dijo Cort - pueden comportarse – volteo y vio a Kayla encima de una semidesnuda Kristal, lo que puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡hermano, ayúdanos! – exclamo Kayla

- ¡AYYY!-grito Kristal - ¡Kayla, suéltame ya!

- ¡no!

- aquí esta la ropa señorita

- … no lo desvistan frente a mi

- si no quiere ver, joven Cort. Salgase

- …

- ¡Cort, ayúdame! – suplico Kristal

Cort no dijo nada solo suspiro y trato de estar calmado, su vida podría ser algo complicado y más con dos hermosas y "tiernas" hermanas, que recién conoce. Kayla era MUY hiperactiva y Kristal callada, pero a veces impaciente… él tenía que realmente ser el "hermano mayor responsable, calmado y considerado"… ¡si cómo no! ¡nadie lo entreno para tratar con dos mujeres que personalidades diferentes!

- joven Cort, puede cambiarse de ropa – anuncio una de las costureras. Cort no tardo en ponerse algo mas cómodo y salir de la habitación

-… te ve luego Kristal. – se despidió

- ¡traidor! – exclamo molesta Kristal

Luego de otros minutos de lucha y reclamos, Kristal por fin accedió de mala gana ponerse ropa humana, esta constaba de una blusa azul de cuello alto con un cierre en medio pero tenía una abertura en la podía apreciarse parte de su pecho, una falda negra ajustada a su cintura y cadera que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, botas negras altas con tacón alto. Su largo y lacio cabello estaba amarrado por una cinta en una coleta baja (el mismo peinado de Kikyo de InuYasha).

- ¿ver hermana? Te vez muy linda – comento Kayla sonriente

-…. – no sabía que decir con respecto a lo que tenía de ropa.

- la ropa más entallada le asiente bien, señorita – dijo Maya

- ¡no bromees, Maya! ¡esto es incómodo!

- no, hermana. Es hora que presumas de ti misma

-… Kayla realmente a veces no te reconozco como una saiyajin adulta sino como niña

- jiji, pero me quiere así ¿no?

****FIN DEL FLASH BACK****

- si no fuera por ti, Maya. Nosotros estarías perdidos.

-… - la mujer sonrió, estaba halagada por las palabras de la joven a quien servida.

- aunque me molesta muchas cosas de esta familia, sé que debo ser paciente para encargarme de todo, pero… no puedo evitar esta inquietud. Confió en ti Maya, sé que al final la espera habrá valido la pena.

-sí, mi señorita. Así será.

- cenare con mi hermana, pero antes hablare con mi hermano para que venga. Somos familia después de todo.

- tiene razón, señorita. Usted sin duda tiene la esencia de la señora Megumi

-… Maya ¿crees que algún día me contaras sobre mis abuelos y mi madre?

- si, mi señorita.

Ambas mujeres bajaron al gran comedor, Kristal llamó por teléfono a su hermano y le exigió que viniera a casa a cenar y descansar, Cort al principio no quería, pero cuando Kristal le dijo "somos familia y la familia está unida siempre", él lo reconsidero y volvió de inmediato al lado de su familia, entre bromas de Kayla, las risas de Cort y Kristal, los comentarios de Maya… la cena simplemente fue perfecta… como una familia, aunque pequeña, para ellos era más que suficiente… ellos crecieron en difíciles situaciones que ahora los hicieron apreciar más la vida y la compañía de gente que de alguna manera se preocupaba por ellos.

**************AL DIA SIGUIENTE******************

Sentada cómodamente en un sillón, Kristal estaba en la biblioteca, leyendo un libro llamado "100 años de soledad" admitía que los humanos eran muy crueles y despiadados, pero no podía negar su apreciación artística y literaria. Pero en ese momento sintió algo o más bien a alguien detrás de ella, Kristal ya conocía aquel ki, aun así no desvío su vista del libro que tenía en sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Kristal ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- mi antepasado quiere verla, señorita Kristal – la persona que estaba detrás de ella era nada más y menos que el joven Supremo Kaiohsama.

-… ¿Qué quiere? – volteando a verlo fríamente. – se supone que es mi día libre, quedamos en eso de acuerdo con ustedes ¿acaso no tiene otros guerreros que molestar? – pregunto con sarcasmo, el joven solo suspiro resignadamente, realmente era difícil tratar con jóvenes

- dijo que era urgente hablar con usted por eso me envió. Quiere que la lleve al planeta Supremo.

-… está bien, supongo que ya tiene la información que le solicite antes de irme a la Tierra.

- no sabría decirle, señorita Kristal.

-… - Kristal se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana mirando al exterior, vio a su hermana en su ardua tarea en el jardín.

- realmente nuestras vidas siempre son sobreprotegidas ¿verdad? – dijo Kristal suspirando.

***********************PLANETA SUPREMO******************

Kristal y el joven Supremo Kaiohsama llegaron rápidamente al Planeta, el lugar estaba como siempre… aburrido y calmada… demasiado calmado.

- venga conmigo, señorita Kristal – dijo el joven, Kristal lo siguió en silencio, ambos llegaron a donde estaba el anciano Kaiohsama pescando, también estaban con él los dos "mapaches espaciales". Ella recordó que cuando Kayla y ella vivían en ese lugar, jugaban mucho con ellos… claro que siempre se metían en problemas por eso.

- vaya, vaya. Haz cambiado mucho, Kristal. Cada día te pones más bella. – dijo el anciano al notar la presencia de la joven saiyajin.

- al grano – dijo Kristal

- … *que niña tan grosera! Será la hija de ese atolondrado*- noto la mirada fría de Kristal,- *esta niña sabes leer los pensamientos* - pensó el anciano, recobro la postura – bien Kristal, quiero que vayan a la línea temporal de donde viene Mirai Trunks

- ¿Qué?

- supongo que debes saberlo ¿no es asi? la línea temporal de donde viene Alessa y Celine, una vez estuvo involucrada con lo que paso hace mas de dos años. Pero me ha llegado información muy valiosa sobre algo que me ha inquietado mucho.

- ¿es referente con ese hombre?

- no lo sé

-… - suspiro – si es por otro estúpido enemigo en el universo una vez le digo que se olvide de mi.

- no me refiero a eso, pero… si tenemos el que sea un enemigo mortal para el universo… si, cae en esa categoría, el problema es que no es que sea un enemigo, sino quien es el enemigo

- hable claro

- ¿conoces a Broly?

- ¿el Super Saiyajin Legendario?

- si, aunque no se si es legendario o no, pero al parecer en la línea temporal a donde quiero que vayas aun esta vivo y busca al atolondrado de tu padre.

-…

- ahora el problema se hace mayor por que Broly tiene capacidad de razonamiento, ya no es el salvaje que destruía planetas por que si.

- si busca a ese hombre ¿Por qué quiere que yo vaya a ese lugar?

- porque ese hombre aun no dejo de ser un macho saiyajin

- ¿Qué?

- quiere descendencia, pero no con cualquiera… sino con las descendientes del hombre que busca. Conforme a eso, supongo que ya debes concluir a donde quiero llegar.

- ese maldito no nos pondrá una mano encima.

- no sé cómo se enteró de su existencia, aunque tengo mis sospechas

- ¿fue… el hombre que mató a Ansalon? ¿el que nos amenazó?

- si, posiblemente. Recuerda que ese enemigo no pudieron acabar con él completamente. Además que ese sujeto fue y es enemigo de tu padre

- … no es mi padre

- … - suspiro – como sea, quiero que vayas y localices unos de los laboratorios donde rescataste a Alessa y Celine

-… está bien. Lo hare por mi hermana

- ten cuidado de encontrarte con tu media hermana y tu madre

- ¿Qué?

- ¿no te conto Cort de Dana y su madre en esa línea temporal?

-… si, lo hizo. Lo había olvidado.

- espero que puedas manejar bien la situación

- si, no tiene que recordármelo. La mujer que vea, es mi madre, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Ella ya está muerta.

-….

- ¿Cómo podremos viajar a esa línea temporal?

- yo mismo la llevare señorita – dijo el joven Supremo kaiohsama – además, gracias a lo que paso hace dos años me permitió poder viajar a ese lugar.

-… - Kristal no estaba muy contenta al respecto… estaba intranquila y nerviosa.

- dependiendo de la situación, tal vez considere que ustedes vayan a otra dimensión y se escondan hasta saber cómo actuara el enemigo

- ¿Qué? ¿Escondernos? Eso jamás

- Kristal, no seas orgullosa. En momentos como estos, es mejor tomar distancia de los problemas y pensar de manera sabia.

- … está bien, adiós

- la llevare de regreso, señorita.

- no es necesario, puedo irme sola, además… quiero ver a mi hermano antes de partir. – dicho esto Kristal coloco la punta de sus dedos sobre su frente y se teletransporto.

Minutos después de que Kristal se fuera, ambos guardianes del universo se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el anciano suspiro cansadamente y empezó a estirar los brazos.

- ahhh… esta niña no ha cambiado en estos 20 años. – dijo el anciano

- bueno, antepasado, es una mujer de 20 años, ella al igual que su hermana son jóvenes que han luchado contra adversidades desde que nacieron

- eso lo sé muy bien, pero me imagino que ahora habrá más problemas de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto extraño

- ellos todavía no han despertado por completo, cuando lo hagan tal vez…después de todo "él" nos advirtió que ellos cambiarían completamente la estructura del universo.

- esperemos que ellos tomen la mejor decisión. – concluyo el anciano mirando el cielo de aquel planeta.

******************MANTYCORE, OFICINA PRESIDENCIAL********************

Corta estaba revisando nuevamente contratos y llamadas con nuevos inversionistas para proyectos en tecnología y ciencias. Repentinamente noto la presencia de su hermana menor en ese lugar, Cort de inmediato noto que Kristal tenía algo que decirle, su mirada seria e inquieta se lo decía.

- ¿Qué paso Kristal? –pregunto Cort -¿Por qué estas aqui?

- temo informarte hermano que… alguien nos tiene en asecho

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

- alguien está buscándonos, alguien con un monstruoso poder que viene de la misma línea temporal de Alessa y Celine.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso es el sujeto de hace dos años?

- directamente no.

- no te entiendo, explícate.

- el Supremo Kaiohsama vino a verme y me dijo que… alguien está tratando de venir a este tiempo y buscarnos

- ¿Quién y con qué objetivo?

-… usarnos para crear herederos saiyajin puros.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Kristal, no me está gustando esto, dime ya quien es

-… Broly, el Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

**************MANSION HEBANS*****************

… esta situación era muy extraña, normalmente Kristal no llamaba a sus compañeras de equipo a la mansión, pero ahora las había llamado ya que según Maya, Kristal tenía una importante misión que le encomendó el mismo Supremo Kaiohsama. Kayla sabía que a veces sus hermanos le ocultaban cosas, pero ella era muy perceptiva, sabía que había algo en todo esto y lo peor es que le inquietaba que su hermana se comportara tan inquieta.

Llegaron Kristal y Cort a la mansión, Kayla pudo confirmar que si había algo malo, pero no diría nada… entendía que sus hermanos estaban preocupados y ella no quería preocuparlos más con insistentes preguntas.

- bien, Kristal – dijo Alessa - ¿Por qué nos llamaste para que viniéramos a la mansión?

- saldremos hoy, Alessa – dijo Kristal

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto Alessa

- ¿otro encargo de los kaiohsamas? – pregunto Rea

- es un fastidio – dijo Ariadna

- es una misión de reconocimiento e investigación y será… en la línea Temporal donde provienen Celine y Alessa.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida Celine, pero más Alessa.

- tenemos que conformar que la persona que mato a Ansalon y que amenazo la vida de mi hermano, es la misma que ahora contacto a Broly para buscarnos

- ¿Broly? – dijo Ariadna – pero ese hombre está muerto

- en este tiempo – dijo Cort con seriedad – pero no en la otra. Aparentemente este Broly tiene la capacidad de razonamiento adecuado para no actuar impulsivamente. El hecho es que si Broly y ese sujeto que me ataco están trabajando juntos, tendremos más problemas.

- ¿pero qué quiere? – pregunto Kaena - ¿Por qué las busca?

- nos quiere a Kayla y a mí, para usarnos y que formemos herederos puros.

- ¡ese sin vergüenza quiere violarlas!? – exclamo Ariadna

- entonces… ¿Broly quiere…? – Kayla no pudo continuar por que estaba comenzando a asustarse

- no quiero alterarte a Kayla con esto, pero si las sospechas del Supremo Kaiohsama y mías son ciertas, realmente nos tendremos que esconder hasta saber cómo actuar

- ¡qué horror! – dijo indignada Teela

- debemos hacerlo bien – dijo Kaena

- ¿Cómo viajaremos ahí? – pregunto Alessa

- el Supremo Kaiohsama nos llevara, él puede viajar a esa dimensión gracias a lo que paso hace más de dos años.

- bien – dijo Alessa

- ¿pero qué harán si eso es cierto? – pregunto Celine

-… no esconderemos en otra dimensión… o eso dijo el anciano Kaiohsama. Dijo que era necesario, ya que sino Broly nos encontraría con más facilidad y aún no hemos completado el entrenamiento necesaria para enfrentarlo, sin mencionar que este Broly puede ser más poderoso que el que murió en este tiempo. – dijo Kristal

- como sean los hechos, tenemos que manejar bien esta situación o de lo contrario será perjudicial para nosotros – dijo Cort – por eso queremos confirmar todo esto – miro a una asustada Kayla – no te preocupes Kayla, ya verás que todo estará bien, además ¿no estoy yo aquí para protegerte?.- la más joven saiyajin miro a su hermano y sonrió, dándole seguridad.

Después de dos horas de preparación y equipamiento, el equipo de Kristal estaba listo para partir, Kayla estaba asustada pero Cort estaba a su lado, él pidió el día hasta que su hermana regresara a salvo, Maya estaba también al lado de ellos sin decir palabra, después de todo Kristal no le gustaba mucho que fuesen tan sobreprotectores con ella, aun así ella misma estaba preocupada por ambas jóvenes a su cuidado.. El joven Supremo Kaiohsama había venido para llevar al equipo de Kristal a aquella época alterna donde alguna vez el futuro de la Tierra fue un infierno.

- ¿Listas, señoritas? – pregunto el joven Supremo Kaiohsama

- gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Cort al joven que llevaría a su hermana

- no hay de que, Cort, sabes muy bien que siempre los ayudare.

-… *solo porque somos hijos de "él"*- pensó Cort

- ¡cuídense, chicas! ¡cuiden a mi hermana! – exclamo Kayla

-lo haremos Kayla - dijo Ariadna

El grupo desapareció… ahora todo comenzaba a girar…Kristal se puso a pensar en una sola cosa, en su madre… ella estaba viva en esa línea temporal y solo se pregunta algunas cosas… ¿Qué reacción tendría al saber de su existencia? ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Quién se parecería más a ella? ¿Kayla? ¿Cort? ¿o ella? Pregunta que no tenían respuesta clara, al menos para ella… pero no debía olvidar que estaban en una misión muy importante y no debía desviarse de ese objetivo, aunque internamente moría por la ganas de ver, aunque fuera a la distancia, a la mujer que le dio la vida a ella y su hermana gemela…

**Ladynaomi89: Bueno, bueno, aquí ya empieza la acción!**

**Lulucienta99: bien, me alegro que empiece ya me estaba aburriendo de tanto drama. Lo bueno que podre por fin actiar**

**Ladynaomi89: .. ¿Qué? No inventes! Es necesario en esta vida. Además, solo te pedi AYUDA para la descripción de peleas.**

**Lulucienta99: si tu lo dices, por cierto, dejo en claro que soy 100% fan de Goku y Vegeta y como tal estoy en contra de la relación de Milk/ChichiXGoku. ¿Por qué? Por que me parece una tontería que se haya casado con ella por que el Goku tonto no sabia que era el matrimonio.**

**Ladynaomi89: … pero hacen una linda pareja**

**Lulucienta99: … y ¿Por qué escribes una historia que demuestra lo contrario? Y lo peor es que no es solo Cort (personaje de Ulti_sg) sino dos mujeres y gemelas ¿no sera que odias a Milk?**

**Ladynaomi89: … que mala TT-TT, a mi si me gusta aunque Goku sea tan tonto que no sepa lo que era el amor a primera vista. Pero Milk tiene sus puntos muy fuertes… ¡hace que el gran Super Saiyajin tiemble!**

**Lulucienta99: insisto, estas en contra de esta pareja, por que eso no es mas que amor apache y masoquista. Por eso…. – sacando carteles con luces de Neon que decía "VIVA VEGETA Y BULMA" – esa si es una pareja hecha y derecha. Lo supe en el momento en que Trunks nacio.**

**Ladynaomi89: … o_O me parece exagerado**

**Lulucienta99: ¿Qué dijiste?! – miro con ojos encendidos en fuego y con una cuerda…**

**Minutos después…**

**Lulucienta99: bien, terminamos con el cap de la semana, y como ella ya no dice nada…**

**Ladynaomi89 amarrada a una silla con la boca cubierta con cinta y… llorando!**

**Lulucienta99****: sugiero que dejen comentarios acerca de esto, pero si quieren abrir un foro de discusión del por que no quiero a Milk como pareja de Goku con gusto lo abrimos y hasta lo publicamos, solo manden comentarios y me dare la tarea de responder. **


	4. CAPITULO 4 FRENTE A FRENTE

CAPITULO 4 FRENTE A FRENTE

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

*****************LINEA TEMPORAL***************

En una zona cubierta por la nieve, el lugar esta desolado y casi no había nada en la vista… solo montañas adornando el paisaje. Repentinamente un grupo de personas habían aparecido, Kristal y su equipo estaba listo para cumplir con su misión.

-nuevamente aquí – dijo Kristal

- muy bien señoritas - dijo el joven Supremo Kaiohsama – las dejare aquí y vendré por ustedes después

- no tardaremos mucho – informo Kristal – no mas de dos horas

- bien, cuídense y tratan de no llamar la atención

- lo sabemos bien- comento molesta Alessa

- tranquila Alessa, no podemos permitirnos arriesgarnos aquí – dijo Teela

- lo siento. – dijo Alessa de mala gana, lo que hizo sonreír a Kristal.

- hasta entonces, señorita Kristal. Por favor llámeme cuando lo necesite.

- si, lo hare.

- espero que venga rápido, no quisiera quedarme varada nuevamente en este lugar – dijo Ariadna

- deja de ser tan impertinente Ariadna – dijo Rea

- ¡uy! ¡que pesada!

- …-Celine suspiro – espero que no tengamos problemas

- no te preocupes, Celine – dijo una segura Ariadna – lo peor que puede pasarnos es que nos quedemos varadas aquí, por culpa de un hombre de poca confianza

-mmm… señorita, por favor, no me diga eso – dijo el inexperto Supremo Kaiohsama un poco deprimido por los comentarios de Ariadna– ya les dije que vendré a recogerlas sin falta

- creo que más bien deberíamos preocuparnos por qué Ariadna no nos cause problemas – comento Teela

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida y disgustada Ariadna - ¿quieres pelea?

- no perderé mi tiempo en pelear con alguien como tu Ariadna

- ¡que odiosa!

- cálmense ustedes dos – ordeno Kaena – ¡realmente parecen una niñas!

- ¡ella empezó! – dijeron simultáneamente ambas mujeres y señalándose mutuamente, haciendo que los presentes tuvieran una gotita estilo anime detrás de la cabeza.

Después de la "pequeña" discusión de ambas guerreras, el joven Supremo Kaiohsama se dispuso a irse. Una vez que el hombre se fue, Kristal dirigió su vista al paisaje, estaba algo inquieta. Alessa pudo notar y sentir el estado de la joven, si algo que había aprendido en el año que convivio con ella, es que Kristal podía ver más allá de lo que parecía y a veces los presentimientos que tenía a veces no tenían fundamento, pero a veces era muy acertado.

- ¿estás bien, Kristal?

-si, estoy bien, no pasa nada

- ¿segura de continuar? Yo podría hacer esta misión sola

- no – negó Kristal con la cabeza – hace mucho que decidí caminar por este camino.

- ¿no te afectara el hecho de ver a tu madre?

-…

- Kristal, no puedes negar tu deseo de verla

- tal vez, pero… tengo que tener en mente que esa mujer no es mi madre en esta línea, yo… soy una desconocida… incluso para ella.

-…

- Alessa ¿recuerdas el día en que te rescate?

-… como olvidarlo, ese día yo iba a morir junto a Celine.

*******FLASH BACK******

En un lugar lúgubre, donde apenas se filtraba la luz del exterior, en medio de la habitación una silueta femenina estaba suspendida debido a que su cuerpo estaba atado por unas cadenas que fuertemente sujetaban sus muñecas lastimándola. Su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, su respiración se volvía muy lenta… parecía que estaba a punto de morir.

En ese momento, la puerta donde estaba la prisionera se abrió y entro un hombre, al cual la mujer no pudo identificar, pero eso no le importo.

- vaya, vaya… Alessa no tienes idea lo patética que te vez así – empezó a decir el hombre, mientras se acercaba a la mujer, quien no levanto la vista y no dijo nada.

-…

- ¿Qué? ¿no contestaras? ¿acaso te quedaste muda?– pregunto con sarcasmo

-… - seguía sin responder, su mirada estaba vacía.

- bien… - el hombre el dio la espalda pero bruscamente volteo para acertarle un golpe en el estómago de la mujer, quien se quejó y un grito de dolor inundo la habitación – más te vale basura, que aprendas quien manda aquí.

- no… - empezó a musitar Alessa

- ¿Qué? - pregunto el hombre y se acercó a la mujer para escuchar sus palabras.

- tu… no eres mi dueño…

- ¿Qué dijiste malnacida? – exclamo molesto el hombre, estaba a punto de darle la golpiza de su vida, pero un dolor en el pecho le llamo la atención, al dirigir su vista a su pecho su dio cuenta que una mano sobresalía de este, manchada de un líquido rojizo… su sangre…

- ¿Qué… - el hombre no pudo continuar porque cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Alessa no entendía lo que paso, pero una persona que tenía una capa negra se le acerco y la libero de las cadenas. La herida mujer cayo en los brazos de la persona que ahora la salvo de la golpiza de su vida, Alessa enfoco su mirada a aquella silueta oscura.

- ¿Quién eres?

-… - el encapuchado no dijo nada, solo ayuda a la lastimada mujer a apoyarse en su hombro y caminar a la salida de la celda. Alessa aún no sabía quién era la persona que la ayudo a salir de ese suplicio, sin embargo ahora no le importaba… de alguna forma estaba a salvo… o al menos eso sentía. Pero recordó algo muy importante

- espera… Celine. Ella aun esta aquí

- … - el encapuchado no dijo nada.

- ella esta en los pisos del sótano… está muy débil… ella – pronunciaba difícilmente

- ¿Cómo es? – dijo por fin el encapuchado, Alessa noto que su voz era dulce y femenina… era una mujer.

- … es… una chica de cabello rubio, corto…. Ojos azules… - se quejó por una herida

-… está bien – en ese momento unos pasos se oyeron a lo largo de un pasillo oscuro, ambas mujeres esperaron para ver quién era la persona que se acercaba. Alessa estuvo algo nerviosa, pensaba que eran personas que detendrían su escape.

- parece que pudiste hacerlo, Kris. – se escuchó una voz femenina que salió de las sombras, era una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos color miel. Tenía una capa negra muy similar a la de la otra mujer.

-… ¿Qué hacías, Ariadna?

-mmm… nada de mucha importancia – dijo la mujer

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto la otra encapuchada

- bien, no había nada. El niño del Kaiohsama no tenia razón en que debíamos que venir a esta dimensión.

- como sea, ¿fuiste al sótano?

- ahí fuera Kaena y Teela

- ¿encontraron a una chica de cabello rubio?

- no lo sé.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio, en ese momento, la que aun permanecía en el anonimato dejo con cuidado a Alessa, recargándola en la pared.

- ir e yo al sótano, quédate con ella – anunciando esto la mujer comenzó a caminar en dirección donde salió Ariadna, dejando a Alessa y Ariadna confundida.

- ¿segura? – pregunto Ariadna – podría ir yo

-… yo iré – la mujer encapuchada, al mismo tiempo tomo la capa negra que la cubría y la jala para mostrar su figura, su largo cabello negro y ojos azules resaltaban. Tenía una armadura de saiyajin de color negro, un traje ajustado color negro debajo de este

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Alessa -¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

La mujer voltea a verla, por unos momentos Alessa pudo identificar a una persona que reconocería en cualquier lugar… era… _esa __mujer_, realmente esos eran sus pensamientos.

- soy Kristal… y he venido a pedirte que seas mi aliada. A cambio de eso, juro rescatar a tu hermana Celina.

-¿Qué… dices?

- yo soy la hija de la mujer con la que se basaron en crearte.

- no es posible, pero ella

- soy de la otra línea temporal, ella tuvo hijos con un saiyajin puro, un purasangre

- ¿purasangre?

- nosotros somos los últimos purasangre que existen en el universo completo, somos codiciados y al mismo tiempo odiados por ello. Por eso… quiero aliados que me ayuden a saltar esas adversidades.

- pero… si eres una purasangre y eres odiada por eso, porque te esfuerzas en sobresalir

-… no puedo evitarlo, porque al mismo tiempo soy la hija de una hombre que se niega a desaparecer y aunque lo odie, no puedo negar su sangre que corre por mis venas.

- por tu forma de hablar realmente lo odias, dices que lo odias pero no entiendo ¿Quién es tu padre?

- el saiyajin que llego a la Tierra y la adopto como su hogar… Son Goku.

El silencio inundo la habitación por unos minutos, Alessa no podía creerlo, ella era la hija del guerrero más poderoso, hasta ahora jama conocido.

- ahora si me permites, iré a ver a tu hermana Celine. Ariadna, ve a ver si el Supremo Kaiohsama ya está afuera y llévate a Alessa.

- no te tardes o nos iremos sin ti y las demás

-… no tardara mas de 10 minutos.

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK******

- ese día jamás imagine en ver a una hija de ese hombre, pero supongo que era de esperarse.

-…- Kristal suspiro – no es de orgullo decirlo, pero… supongo que está bien, Alessa – le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro – te agradezco por preocuparte por mi y mis hermanos. Y sobre mi madre, no e preocupes, yo… estaré bien. Después de todo crecí sin ella toda mi vida.

- por eso jure pelear a tu lado, hasta que cumplas con tu palabra de liberarme

- sí, estoy consciente de eso.

- bien – dijo Ariadna - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos – comento Celine

-… - Alessa escucho el comentario de su hermana aun estando cerca de Kristal.

- bien terminemos con esto. Celine, Teela y Rea me acompañaran, Alessa, Ariadna y Kaena estarán afuera si hay visitas no deseadas

- de acuerdo

- está bien – dijeron todas.

- bien, vamos.

Como dijo Kristal, los jóvenes guerreros se dividieron, mientras Alessa, Ariadna y Kaena vigilaban. Las demás fueron a investigar el desolado laboratorio.

- este lugar es algo tétrico como siempre – dijo Teela

- si, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí no ha cambiado, supongo que no hay nadie aquí. – comento Kristal mirando los alrededores, buscando alguna amenaza

-… si, más porque usted fue capaz de destruir este lugar, después de rescatarme del sótano. – comento con nostalgia Celine

- estabas tan herida que te tuve que dar algo de mi energía para que te pudieras mover. También recuerdo que Kaena y Teela estaban muy ocupadas con esos sujetos.

- es cierto, esos eran prototipos antes de Alessa y de mí. Alessa fue un producto terminado y yo… era el primer fracaso en el proyecto de hacer híbridos con las características genéticas de los peleadores más poderosos del universo, por ello no puedo pelear tan bien como ella. Me desecharon y me mantuvieron cautiva en el sótano de este refugio para que siguieran con los experimentos.

- por eso Alessa te considera una hermana, por ambas sufrieron de lo mismo. – concluyo Teela

- sí, ella trataba de ganar hacer todo lo que le ordenaban porque le prometieron que si lo hacía, yo podría ser liberada.

- ahora debes concentrarte en hacer eso. – dijo Kristal

-… - se quedó callada ante las palabras de su líder.

- Alessa lucho por liberarte y a pesar de haber fallado, ahora quiere que vivas en un mundo donde no tengas que esconderte. Así que no dejes que tu pasado ahora te afecte, seguramente ahora puedes continuar con tu vida. Como lo prometí, algún día, les daré la libertad a Alessa y a ti cuando todo esto termine.

-gracias, Kristal

Ambas comenzaron a seguir caminando hasta que toparon con un laboratorio totalmente destruido. Notaron que estaba muy mal estado, trataron de buscar una fuente de energía para encender las luces, por fin Celine encontró una computadora aun funcionando.

- esto todavía esta funcionando – comento Celine, al encender la computadora y comenzar a teclear en un panel. – tardare un poco pero podre averiguar algo, afortunadamente recuerdo que esta era la computadora principal de esta base subterránea.

- tomate tu tiempo, Celine – dijo Teela

- si

********************EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA BASE SUBTERRENEA************

- ¡esta es a-bu-rri-do! – exclamo Ariadna

- no seas escandalosa, Ariadna

- no puedo creer que estemos aquí, en el frio y en un lugar olvidado. Realmente me hace pensar que los habitantes de este mundo son algo… extraños, no saben aprovechar la vida

- te equivocas – negó Alessa – en esta línea, son más conscientes de la importancia de la vida, me di cuenta por lo que paso aquí hace años, antes de que Celine y yo naciéramos.

- Alessa – llamo Rea – tu creciste aquí, aun no entiendo cómo es que recuerdas casi todo de tu vida adulta pero nada de tu niñez.

-… tal vez me la borraron o… simplemente quise olvidarlo – comentó Alessa seriamente

- eso no es muy alentador, Ale- dijo Ariadna

-… creo que es mejor que aburrirme que seguirte escuchando – comentó Alessa

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto exaltada Ariadna

- ¿hasta cuándo dirás mi nombre como debe ser?

- vamos, no seas así – dijo despreocupadamente Ariadna – mira que ese es una de mis MUCHAS habilidades – comento orgullosa la joven castaña

-¿muchas habilidades? – repitió Rea – para mi parecer eres una niña malcriada

- ¡uy! ¡son unas odiosas! No sé de qué se quejan, Kris nunca me ha dicho algo.

- porque sabe que eres un caso perdido y prefiere no molestarse en discutir con una niña como tu – dijeron al unísono Alessa y Rea

- ¡argggg! ¡no se pueden hablar con ustedes dos! – comentó enfadada la semisaiyajin

-¿y por qué no hablas conmigo para varias? – se escuchó una voz femenina a las espaldas de las tres guerreras, esta voz era irreconocible para Rea y Ariadna pero no para Alessa, la mujer se puso nerviosa, no se esperó verla en ese momento… sabía que tendría que enfrentarla cara a cara, después de todo lo que hizo en el pasado y desde que Kristal la libero de su pesadilla. Ella juro por su vida pelear a su lado y cuando todo terminara, Kristal se encargaría de limpiar el pasado de Celine y ella. Volteo a ver a la persona que recién llego, la persona que la enfrento desde que fue creada y obtuvo el conocimiento sobre sus orígenes genéticos.

- no esperaba verte… Ezined – dijo Alessa con una arrogante sonrisa

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Rea - *ella es la madre Kristal. Ezined… Ezined Hebans. La mujer que puso sus ojos en el guerrero saiyajin más poderoso del universo y que trajo al mundo a tres purasangre* - pensó Rea

Frente a las tres guerreras estaban observando a la mujer que de alguna forma hizo resurgir a los purasangres saiyajin, las tres no se esperaban que estuviesen esa persona.

- no esperaba verte, Alessa – dijo Ezined seriamente – pensé que por fin nos libraríamos de ti

- ni yo, debo decir que estoy asombrada de estar viva y estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – pregunto, una buena voz que se unía a la plática, Rea y Ariadna se preocuparon aún más, había llegado una nueva adversaria, que aun con la edad, era de peligro… era Dana Brief, la hija de Ezined de ese línea temporal. Ahora tena 19 año, había recobrado su largo cabello lila y tenía una mirada más dura.

- no contestare a una niña como tu

- no me sorprende – contesto Dana – con alguien como tú y tus amigas

- *estamos en problemas* - pensó Rea- *Kristal date prisa, no creo que podamos resistir contra ella* - miro a Alessa - *Alessa aún no se ha recuperado todos sus poderes. Cuesta mucho trabajo a una hibrido genético recuperar una estabilidad de sus células después de la fusión que sufrió hace tres años. Cort tenía 19 años cuando eso ocurrió y se enteró de la verdad de sus orígenes… luego paso un año después de que Cort se reuniría con Kristal y Kayla… otro dos años más para cuando vivieron en la Tierra… no es suficiente tiempo…* - pensó preocupada Rea

- Alessa – llamo Ezined – dime ¿Qué haces aqui?

-…

- ¿no constaras?

- ¿Por qué deberia? Ya no tengo la intención de destruir nada.

- eso es un cambio que no me creo.

-…

- bien, entonces… voy a sacarte la información… ¡por la fuerza!

Ambas guerreras empezaron a pelear, el intercambio de golpes eran rápidos y difíciles de ver, Ezined estaba acostumbrada de pelear contra Alessa, pero noto algo muy raro en ella. Alessa evitaba en atacarla mortalmente, solo le seguía el ritmo y trataba de ganar tiempo. Alessa dio un golpe fuerte apoyándose en su hombro para alejar y aturdir a Ezined, Alessa se alejó esquivando varias esferas de energía.

Viendo como ambas mujeres intercambiaban golpes y ataques, pero Rea noto como Alessa no daba mucha pelea, puesto en cuanto sentía peligro de ser lastimada se alejaba de inmediato. Rea rezaba que Kristal terminara y que regresara para ayudarla para detener a Ezined antes de que quiera matar a Alessa.

- demonios – dijo Ariadna – debemos ayudar a Ale.

- vamos

- ¡esperen! – exclamo Dana y se interpuso entre ellas – no van a irse sin pelear conmigo

-esto no está bien – murmuro Ariadna hacia Rea – Kristal no ha dicho que no podemos lastimar a ninguna de su familia

- se pondrá feo si no salen rápido – dijo Rea.

********************EN EL INTERIOR DE LA BASE SUBTERRENEA************

El tiempo que tomo Celine para explorar, archivos, códigos, zonas difícil acceso… pero su paciencia cobra frutos, cuando encontró un archivo que le llamo mucho la atención…

- ¿Qué encontraste? –pregunto Teel, al ver que Celine detuvo la búsqueda.

- algo no muy bueno – comento Celine preocupada – miren esto.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kristal

- estas imágenes… son ustedes, no fueron tomadas recientemente pero… - mostro fotografías con Kayla cuando tenía 15 años y Kristal cuando tenía 17 años. En la pantalla se desplego la información que contenía dichas fotografías, aunque se debe aclarar que la información estaba mas que obsoleta.

- no puede ser –exclamo sorprendida Kristal -estas fotografías… fue cuando aún vivíamos en el Planeta Supremo.

- si ¿Kristal que vas a hacer? Quien quiera que sea, ya las tienen en la mira.- comento Teela

- también hay una archivo referente hacia Cort.

-…

_Sujetos de investigación _

_Nombre: Cort, Son_

_Edad: aproximación de 19 años *(paso un año en la habitación del tiempo)_

_Estatura: 180 cm_

_Peso: desconocido_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de junio_

_Salud mental: no aceptable_

Kristal le incomodo leer que aun siendo un Hebans legítimamente, hayan puesto el apellido de su progenitor. Y hasta criticarlo de su salud mental…

_Descripción y observaciones:_

_Hombre saiyajin con habilidades de combate sobresalientes, en comparación con los anteriores sujetos de investigación, los cuales he de describir que fueron un fracaso. Tanto en poder e inteligencia equilibradas, nació en un ambiente falta de familia de ambas partes, considerando esto, he de declarar que Cort, Sones un hombre con poderes que podrán ser limitados por el constante trauma familiar._

¿trauma familiar? ¿Ellos ya sabían sobre la verdad de sus orígenes?

_Por otro lado hay que considerar una posible "conflicto" con sus "hermanos", es importante considerar el material genético contenido. Se deberá documentar dicho evento en los próximos tres años._

_El origen de… coro… se ha… puesto en bajo nivel…pero se espera que… poder… se res… después de… una unión… _

- Lo siento Kristal, el archivo está dañado – informo Celine

- continua, ¿Qué más hay?

- información sobre Kayla y tuya también pero esta incompleta. Los archivos están muy dañados por el descuido de la computadora principal, pero creo que en el servidor de Mantycore podre restaurarlo, aunque me llevara tiempo.

- ¿Qué dice de Kayla? – pregunto Kristal tratando de no mostrarse angustiada.

_Nombre: Kayla Hebans_

_Edad 15 años_

_Estatura 160 cm_

_Peso 54 kg_

_Descripción: se pudo confirmar de manera visual que el sujeto 3 de investigación está en territorio del mundo Supremo, la investigación concluyo que la joven tiene un gran potencial de salud óptima para la procreación, también de su salud mental es mucho más estables que los sujetos 2 con quienes comparte genes._

_Hasta ahora no se tiene información de combate y de estrategia, se llevara a cabo varias pruebas para presionar al sujeto de investigación…_

- esto es todo, debo examinar los archivos – dijo Celine

- esos tipos han estado observando a Kayla como un conejillo de indias – dijo Teela y cruzo sus brazos con un gesto pensativo

- eso es horrible – dijo Celine con una mirada triste – ahora sabemos por qué últimamente han atacado a Kayla, pero gracias a Cort, Kayla ha permanecido protegida de todo.

- ¿Kristal?

- lo he decidido, iré con mis hermanos a otra dimensión, no podemos quedarnos y sabiendo de antemano que podrían hacerle daño a mi hermana

- sería lo más sabio, Celine, descarga toda la información y luego destrúyela, no tiene caso que alguien más lo vea. Además quiero informarle a mi hermano sobre esto, Layderker tendrá que apoyarnos.

- sí, Kristal

- *ya me imaginaba algo así, pero… no puedo creer que realmente Broly nos tenga en la mira… significa que estaremos en constante peligro por culpa de "ese" hombre… maldigo el día en que mi madre se fijó e ti Son Goku.* - pensó iracunda Kristal a pretando sus puños al punto de sangrar un poco, Teela noto su expresión.

En ese momento, algo distrajo a Kristal… sintió una angustia en su pecho y un dolor recorriendo por su cuerpo… no era tan fuerte como para se sintiera mal… no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento, la imagen de Alessa cruce por su mente.

- Alessa…- murmuro Kristal

********************EN EL EXTERIOR DE LA BASE SUBTERRENEA************

ALessa estaba recargada en una pared de hielo, respirando agitadamente, Ariadna y Rea por fin pudieron actuar y empezaron a luchar contra Ezined y Dana, Rea trataba de no lastimar a la madre de su líder y Ariadna ya estaba hartada de tratar con una niña como Dana… Alessa estaba consciente de su debilidad, debía hacer algo… sería un golpe duro a su orgullos si se quedara con los brazos cruzados y sintiendo lastima por ella misma… prometió cuidar y pelear al lado de Kristal y de sus hermanos.

Cuando Ezined azoto a Rea al suelo y lanzarle energía para dejarla fuera de combate. Se dirigió hacia Alessa nuevamente y le miro extrañada.

- Alessa – llamo Ezined - te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué quieren ustedes aquí?

-…

- como lo prefieras – estiro su brazo apuntándolo directamente hacia Alessa, terminaría con si vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ezined sintió una fuerte corriente que la aturdió y la alejo de su objetivo… con paso firme, una nueva guerrera apareció… Kristal empezó a caminar hacia Alessa. Rea estaba aliviada, pudo ver que Teela y Celine la ayudaron a levantarse. Ezined solo sufrió una herida en el hombro, pero estaba bien. Dana y Ariadna se detuvieron, Dana estaba asombrada no pudo percatarse que alguien estaba muy cerca de su madre y de Alessa, la apariencia y presencia de la mujer era idéntica a su madre, misteriosa y poderosa, así como una enigmática belleza sin igual.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ezined, recuperándose del golpe que sufrió por parte de la recién llegada.

-…- Kristal no dijo nada, solo le dio la espalda y se acerca a Alessa, ella le mira… no necesitaban palabras para decirse "tranquila, ahora está bien" por parte de Kristal y un "gracias" por parte de Alessa.

- ¡mamá ten cuidado esta mujer es más fuerte!

- ya lo sé Dana, lo veo en su mirada

- no tengo ninguna intención de pelear contra a ti, así que… déjanos irnos en paz

-no sin antes que me digan quienes son

- ¿Por qué debería?

-entonces será por las malas! – exclamo Dana y se lanzó hacia Kristal, por su parte Kristal no se movió

- ¡Dana, no seas imprudente! – dijo Ezined

Kristal solo hizo un movimiento con su mano y dejo a Dana inconsciente, antes de caer al suelo, Kristal la sujeta en sus brazos para que no se lastimara.

- este poder…

- oh… ¿esto? No es la gran cosa, a decir verdad yo herede esto y lo desperté al poco tiempo de nacida

-…no puede ser

- Dana ¿cierto? Cort me conto sobre ti, debo decir que estoy impactada por el hecho de tener otra hermana, pero también MUY decepcionada por tu capacidad de controlar tus poderes psíquicos.

- ¿Cort? ¡no puede ser! Tu eres…

- soy Kristal y soy tu hermana mayor, por lo tanto… - miro a Ezined – TU HIJA

**Ladynaomi89: bien! ¡por fin!**

**Lulucienta99: …**

**Ladynaomi89: no tiene nada que decir amiga?**

**Lulucienta99:… no**

**Ladynaomi89:…**

**Ladynaomi89: amiga mia…. ¡dime por que te tardaste tanto en trabajar!**

**Lulucienta99:… por que tenia que estudiar**

**Ladynaomi89: yo también TT-TT me fui a un final de uno**

**Lulucienta99: yo a un extra**

**Ladynaomi89:…**

**Lulucienta99:…**

**Ladynaomi89: ¡amiga no te preocupes amiga! Estaremos juntas en las buenas y en las malas! Tomémonos de las manos y digamos si podemos! **

**Lulucienta99:… hiperactiva**

**Por otro lado Kayla y Kristal estaban observando en primera fila comiendo palomitas de maíz, **

**Lulucienta99: por otro lado, me encanto como termino este cap, asi que nos pondremos a trabajar la próxima semana.**

**Ladynaomi89:sipi!**

**Esperamos con ansias sus comentarios, quejas o ideas… también el informarles que no habrá capitulo el próximo fin de semana. Asi que nos veremos con mas acción y mas drama drama!**


	5. CAPITULO 5: INCREDULIDAD

CAPITULO 5: INCREDULIDAD

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

En segundos, la vida de Alessa estuvo en peligro, pero fue rescatada por una joven mujer cuya presencia era enigmática.

En segundos, aquella joven mujer revelo que era la hija de una mujer que acababa de atacar por amenazar la vida de quien era su compañera.

En segundos, la otra mujer escucho incrédula por aquella palabra… "- soy Kristal y soy tu hermana mayor, por lo tanto… TU HIJA"

En segundos, la salvadora de Alessa dejo inconsciente a su "hermana" y aunque la pudo recobrar el conocimiento rápidamente y por ello pudo escuchar que aquella joven mujer era su hermana… la misma mujer que la dejo con cuidado en el suelo, aunque la había aturdido por el golpe que recibió por aquella joven mujer…

Pero si era así… ¿Por qué ella estaba ahí?

Dana pudo levantarse a duras penas, miro detenidamente aquella mujer… le pareció algo… extraña, su cabello es muy largo atado con una cinta blanca, unos enigmáticos y hermosos ojos azules, una blusa azul marino que dejaba der algo de su pecho, una minifalda negra ajusta y largas botas negras de tacón alto.

Kristal se acercó nuevamente a Alessa, ella estaba tranquila de ver a Kristal… había llegado en el momento exacto.

- perdón, Alessa – dijo Kristal, sintiéndose culpable por el estado de su compañera. – debí anticipar que te debilitarías, aun no has recuperado toda tu fuerza

- está bien, no hubieras podido saber con anticipación – dijo con una sonrisa – después de todo pudieron completar la misión ¿no?

- sí, aunque ahora tenemos más cosas por enfrentar… ya no solo es ese tipo que trato de matar a mi hermano, esperaba que podamos concluir con esta misión sin ningún percance pero… - miro a Ezined y luego a Dana – parece que no

- yo tampoco me lo esperaba

- ¿puedes levantarte? – pregunto Kristal.

- si pudiera, lo haría – Kristal hizo que Alessa se apoyara sobre su hombro. Luego muro a su equipo, ellas enseguida entendieron a su líder, Ariadna también… sabían que ella sería la única en detener a su propia madre y hermana de la otra línea temporal.

Ariadna uso su velocidad para llevarse a Alessa y desaparecer con sus otras compañeras. Ezined entendió todo, la joven mujer se quedó para permitir que sus compañeras pudieran escapar y también evitar que ella o Dana pudieran seguirlas.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Dana - ¿realmente…?

- si tienes el poder que heredaste de nuestra madre – dijo Kristal – deberías saberlo

-… - Dana no sabía que decir, realmente se sorprendió que ella supiera de sus poderes psíquicos… ¡claro! Ella menciono que conocía a Cort. Tenía que concentrarse y sentir la presencia de aquella joven mujer. -… ¿Cuál… es tu nombre?

- Kristal…

… en ese momento lo supo, la presencia que aquella joven mujer correspondía a la de su madre… pero era extraño casi podía jurara que era la misma… manifestaba fuerza y poder, pero misterio y oscuridad… odio… tristeza… Dana se asustó, no pudo negar lo que ella misma había confirmado. Cuando conoció a Cort, siempre pensó que ese joven era casi idéntico a su madre. Aparte… ¡se supone que en la otra línea temporal ella estaría muerta! ¿Cómo fue posible que ella existiera? ¡era absurdo! Pero al ver la expresión de tristeza y, al mismo tiempo, segura de sí misma, su presencia era muy extraña… como si alguien muy poderoso estuviera siempre a su lado…

- ¿y? – pregunto Kristal - ¿encontraste la respuesta?

-si… - dijo asustada y cohibida, no sabía que

- Dana – dijo Ezined y Dana dirigió su mirada a su madre, Ezined empezó a preocuparse, su hija tenía la mirada confundida y llena de temor… temor por la guerrera que estaban frente a ellas. Supo que no podía arriesgar – déjame esto a mí. Quédate atrás – ordeno Ezined, Dana se estremeció… su madre jamás le había hablado así… ella siempre había sido amable y gentil, ni siquiera así se comportaba cuando peleo contra Alessa.

**********FLASH BACK*********

En un día tan soleado y despejado en la capital del oeste, una joven de cabellos lilas y ojos azules estaba en una habitación donde la luz estaba iluminando la misma… mientras veía unas fotografías que había tomado.

Dana Brief era la típica adolescente de 19 años, que estaba en la universidad de esa capital y se preparaba para ser una gran fotógrafa, también era la futura heredera de la familia Brief y se tenía que dedicar a la oficina, le costó trabajo que su familia aceptara su decisión y más su madre que quería entrenarla para que manejara mejor sus poderes, Dana fue muy terca con su madre, hasta amenazaba con irse de la casa y seguir con su sueño, al final Ezined tuvo que aceptar las decisiones de su hija, su abuela Bulma y su padre Trunks la apoyaron pero seguían persuadiendo a Dana para que entrenara un poco.

- ¡Dana! – exclamo una voz femenina, era Bulma - ¡ven a almorzar!

- ¡ya voy! ¡solo terminare con estas fotografías! – contesto una juvenil voz

Mientras la mujer paso a la cocina, donde había varias cubiertos y platos servidos con deliciosa comida. Bulma se sentó en la mesa, luego apareció otra mujer, de cabello negro largo y trenzado, tomo asiento al lado de Bulma.

- esta niña solo se dedica a esas fotografías, ahora que tiene tiempo libre por las vacaciones

- suegra, realmente no me molesta – dijo Ezined mientras se sentaba en el comedor – a Dana le gusta, además… hace mucho que Dana ya no tiene problemas con sus poderes psíquicos.

- mmm… tienes razón Ezined – dijo la mujer – pero Ezined, no estas algo preocupada por lo que pasa con ella?

- claro que si, pero Dana no quiere aprender a usarlos. Siempre Trunks me reclama que no la presione pero si no lo hago… temo que sus poderes sean muy fuertes y terminen con acabarla.

- estoy de acuerdo – como un sorbo de una taza que estaba cerca de ella. – pero temo que ella quiere vivir como humana que como saiyajin.

- es ese aspecto no puedo decir mucho, además de que ella ha decidido vivir asi… la Tierra por fin esta en paz y aunque me cueste decirlo… me alegra que Dana pueda vivir sin preocupaciones.

- Ezined…

En ese momento, unos pasos estrepitosos interrumpieron la conversación de Ezined y Bulma, era Dana con la cabeza cabizbaja y agitada.

- ¿Dana?

-mamá… - dijo Dana susurrante – Alessa… Alessa está cerca

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Bulma - ¿pero esa mujer no debería estar muerta?

-… - Ezined estaba asustada, sabía que Dana no podía mentir sobre eso, además porque ella sabía que Alessa de alguna forma tenía sus células y claro, como Dana es su hija, sus células reaccionaban de forma inconsciente ante la presencia de a Alessa.

- Alessa… - volvió a pronunciar Dana – no está sola…

**********FIN DEL FLASH BACK*********

- *Por eso vinimos hasta aquí para saber que pasaba, pero… *-Dana miro de nuevo a Kristal y luego a su angustiada madre -*mamá y ella… son iguales, como si fueran la misma persona* - pensó Dana con preocupación, sabía que Kristal era muy fuerte… esta se pondría feo si no acaba rápido.

- no sé el por qué estás aquí, ni tampoco el por qué ayudas a Alessa, pero te juro que si tratas de hacer algo que amenaza con la paz de la Tierra, no tendré clemencia aunque digas que seas mi hija

- ohh… debo decir que estoy sorprendida – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica –Supongo que normalmente no te pondrías así.

- ¡deja de tus tonterías a un lado! - exclamo Ezined enfadada, estaba realmente molesta… si en verdad era su hija ¿Por qué estaba al lado de Alessa?

- ¿acaso estas enfadada? – pregunto Kristal – hasta que pueda saber que mi equipo está bien tendré que apañármelas contigo, la verdad quería evitar todo conflicto pero… - tomo una posición de ataque - pero parece que no podré hacerlo

- espero que no te arrepientas por lo que estás haciendo. –tomando también posición de combate

- nunca lo hare, ya he tomado mi camino…mirare solo hacia adelante sin mirar atrás. Como guerrera y por mi orgullo.

Ambas desaparecieron ante los ojos de Dana, pero las percibió en el cielo… en una pequeña guerra de miradas, Ezined decidió tomar la iniciativa, era lo más factible para acabar con esa situación. Kristal esquivo sus ataque, realmente no le importaba que la pelea, solo quería comprobar que sus compañeras estuviesen bien y que el Supremo Kaiohsama las haya trasladado a su línea temporal.

Luego de esquivar varios golpes certeros de su "madre" Kristal pensó que ye era hora del contraataque, esquivando un último golpe que Ezined lanzo, Kristal le dio una patada en el estómago, aturdiéndola nuevamente, sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que fue provocado por las brazos juntos de Kristal que la mandaron al suelo, pero ella se recupera bruscamente y vuelve a atacar, Kristal ya lo esperaba con una suave sonrisa… lo que enojo a Ezined, no por esa sonrisa sino porque cuando veía a esa joven era como verse a ella misma… antes de que su vida cambiara de ser una guerrera a ser una esposa y madre.

Si, en definitivamente, Kristal era la viva imagen de su madre cuando aún era una "guerrera saiyajin", sin duda era el orgullo de cualquier padre, en la mente de Dana cruzo la idea que tal vez ella sería el más grande orgullo de su madre, una mujer capaz de provocar al enemigo, tener confianza en su fuerza y la inteligencia de saber cuándo atacar…

-*no puedo creerlo, Kristal puede pelear a nivel de mi mamá. No cabe duda ella es mi… hermana… la hija de mi madre, que es una guerrera saiyajin, me pregunto si Cort sabe de su existencia* - pensó Dana al ver como en ese momento su madre se transformó en Súper Saiyajin, Kristal no esteba sorprendida, ni tampoco asustada.

- vaya, no sé por qué te transformas, pero si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo, adelante - dijo tranquilamente Kristal nuevamente con una suave sonrisa en los labios

- eres muy insolente, para ser mi hija – dijo Ezined respondiendo de la misma forma el gesto de Kristal

- digamos que he aprendido a usar más las palabras y mis acciones para desequilibrar al enemigo, sin importar quien sea.

- … - no dijo nada Ezined, porque sabía de antemano que es lo que siempre diría en ese tipo de situaciones.

- bien, si no dirás nada ¿proseguimos?

Kristal ahora fue quien tomo la iniciativa, ella sabía que podía transformarse para ganar rápidamente pero no debía, era mejor fingir un poco más, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos que sintió varios golpes dados por su madre que terminaron por estrellarla en una montaña de hielo, Ezined aprovecho para lanzarle energía, pero Kristal desapareció y apareció nuevamente detrás de ella dándole un fuerte golpe en el costado… la mirada de Kristal estaba oculta debajo de su cabello negro… su largo cabello también estaba suelto, Ezined tuvo un mal presentimiento al verla así, no se dio cuenta que Kristal la sujeto por el cabello y la azota al suelo. Ezined estaba aturdida por el golpe, al dirigir su mirada en Kristal pudo notar que sus ojos habían cambiado del azul ´profundo a un rojo encendido, no sabía que había pasado pero ahora sentía miedo…

- ¡Ezined! – se escuchó la voz de un hombre que reconocieron de inmediato Dana y Ezined, era Trunks, quien aterrizo rápidamente al lado de Ezined.

- ¿estás bien Ezined? – pregunto Trunks y ayudo a Ezined a incorporarse un poco, mientras Dana se acercó a sus padres

- si… - contesto Ezined, resintiendo la herida de su brazo.

- Dana-Trunks dirigió su mirada a Dana - ¿Quién ese ella?

- se llama Kristal, ella acompañaba a Alessa

- ¿de nuevo? – pregunto asombrado

- Trunks… ten cuidado, por favor… ella es mi… - dijo Ezined

- no te preocupes, Dana, cuida de tu madre.

- lo siento mucho pero no puedo quedarme, este jueguito ya se terminó. – dijo Kristal cuando descendió al suelo en una distancia prudente de la familia que se había reunido. Había despertado del trance al que entro… ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

- ¡no escaparas! ¡pagaras por esto! - amenazo el hombre de familia

- no estoy escapando, simplemente me despido. Fue un gusto en conocerlos, aunque creo que ya no los volveré a ver.

- ¡te dije que no escaparías tan fácilmente!

- ¡Trunks, no lo hagas es mi hija! – exclamo Ezined

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Trunks

- ¡papá! ¡mamá tiene razón! Ella viene de la otra línea temporal – dijo Dana

- no puedo creerlo – Trunks miro a la chica y el mirarla con detenimiento pudo percatarse de que ki era casi idéntico al de su esposa pero por alguna extraña razón una parte de su ki le era muy familiar. También la apariencia de ella… era como ver a su esposa cuando era más joven y transmitía aquella enigmática fuerza y belleza.

Kristal se sintió mal por haber lastimado asi a su madre, pero ahora que había recobrado la consciencia y que sabía que sus compañeras ya estaban a salvo, tenía que irse de inmediato y sin decir palabra, Kristal uso su velocidad y desapareció.

- ¿es tu hija? – pregunto Trunks anonadado

- si, de la otra línea

-…

- sin duda es fuerte, aun no sé a qué vino a buscar pero… puedo decir que... es una chica muy fuerte y decidida, mi otra yo debe estar orgullosa.

-…

- Ezined, debemos llevarte al hospital. Luego hablamos

- mamá… yo… hay algo que no te dijo cuando conocí a Cort

- ¿Qué es?

- bueno… me dijo que cuando él nació… tu habías muerto. Por eso… me dio miedo el que Kristal dijera que es… mi hermana, me asusto. Si ella es tu hija… ¿Cómo nació? ¿Quién es su padre?

**********PLANETA SUPREMO******

Kristal camino lentamente por aquel planeta que se consideraba territorio divino, el joven Supremo Kaiohsama la había llevado a ese lugar primeramente, después de poner a su equipo a salvo en la Tierra y aunque estaba preocupada por Alessa, ahora debía informar lo que había pasado.

- bien, no esperaba que tuvieras que pelear contra ellos – dijo el anciano Kaiohsama al ver a Kristal.

- pareciera que lo disfruto – comento la joven inquisitivamente

- realmente no, jovencita. Pero debo decir que me lo esperaba, después de todo tu "hermana" de esa línea temporal tiene poderes psíquicos muy fuertes. Iguales a los tuyos, si la vuelves a ver podrá sentir también a Kayla.

- eso si los desarrolla, pero no la veo animada con ello.

- ¿acaso te preocupas por ella?

-… noes de mi incumbencia su vida, puede hacer lo que quiera. Después de todo es una mestiza, no es como yo o mis hermanos, nosotros somos purasangres.

- eso es cierto, sus poderes no podrían evolucionar como los tuyos, a pesar que nunca te he visto utilizarlos.

-… es un poder que quiero usar solo contra ese hombre

- ¿hablas de Broly o el otro?

-… usted lo sabe, aquel hombre que se atreve ser nuestro padre.

- no puedo creer que aun tienes esas ideas en la cabeza

-…

- bueno y… ¿Qué harás?

- haremos lo que quiere, nos iremos a otra dimensión y cuando pase un tiempo prudente… volveremos

- sabia decisión, pero ahora no pueden hacer ese vieja en estos momentos

-¿por qué?

- Kristal, como tú sabes yo soy un Supremo Kaiohsama de hace 15 generaciones, por lo que he visto más cosas que tú y que cualquier Kaiohsama, ciertamente mi deber es guiar al universo y a sus habitantes pero no soy un Dios, soy un humilde servidor de alguien más poderoso.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

- primero quisiera pedirte algo

- ¿Qué es?

- bueno, considerando que estos híbridos fueron creados para destrucción sería lo más conveniente usarlos para beneficio del universo

- ¿Qué? ¿usar a los híbridos? – dijo anonadada

- hablo de CELL, quiero aconsejar que él sea quien proteja a Kayla en la dimensión donde vayan a ir

- ¿Cell? ¿Quiere que Cell proteja a Kayla?

- me parece lo más obvio, por tú tienes a Alessa, Cort a Sett y aunque este entrenando en otra parte, Sett es parte del pasado de Cort, sería prudente usar al otro guerrero para que pueda proteger a Kayla.

Cell, aquel ser genético que alguna vez amenazo con la existencia de la vida humana y en el universo… una vez peleo contra un grupo de guerreros que defendía la Tierra y aunque era parte del pasado ahora era presente en esta historia, los descendientes de aquel poderoso guerrero tendrán la difícil tarea de reclutarlo y que sirva para los propósitos que dictaron estas deidades, tenían la posibilidad de aliarse con él, pero tenía cierto temor… ¿acaso podría trabajar bajo su mandato un ser que se dejó llevar siempre por el instinto? ¿podría ese ser proteger lo que Kristal y Cort consideraban su luz? ¿podría entender sus difíciles y complicados orígenes? Kristal no tenía la respuesta en ese momento, su mente aun debía procesar muchas cosas y por lo general ese tipo de "consejo" no era de su agrado.

**Ladynaomi89: bueno, bueno, termine con el cap de esta semana, lo siento por que lulu-chan no esta pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer y entre ella esta el pasar su lindo extraordinario de Sociologia jajaj XD, pero bueno, bueno. Espero que le guste este cap y espero sus comentarios. También en informarles que habrá un pequeño especial en los que se abordara ciertos momentos de la parejita que creo Ulti_sg que son EzinedxGoku y tambéis como es que nacieron estas gemelas.**

**Kristal: oye, eso no es justo ¿Por qué habrá un especial de ese tipo?**

**Ladynaomi:…. Por que YO lo digo**

**Kayla: one-chan, no te quejes, yo si quiero saber de como nacimos**

**Kristal: ¿acaso eres baka (idiota)? **

**Kayla: BUAAAAA! Lady-chan Kristal me insulto**

**Ladynaomi89: no te preocupes mi niña, ya tendrá su castigo!**

**Kristal:… no quiero saber que tonterías vas a poner aquí**

**Ladynaomi89: jujuju, unas muy originales**

**Kristal: … ¿Por qué esta niña fue quien me creo?**

**Kayla: one-chan no seas mala **

**Kristal: como sea**

**Ladynaomi89: como decía, el especial su publicara dentro de dos semana asi que esperen su publicación, también en agradecer nuevamente a ulti_sg-sama por darme permiso de usar sus personajes y parte de su historia. **

**Kristal: si, aunque poner a Cell es algo… ya usado**

**Ladynaomi89: tal vez, pero no por eso Cell no es un personaje que debe ser olvidado, mira que siempre salio, en Z y GT.**

**Kristal: las cuales fueron patéticas**

**Ladynaomi89:… bien… supongo que no estas celosa por que pondré a Cell con Kayla ¿verdad?**

**Kristal: ¿que? Yo no…**

**Ladynaomi89: bien, niños y niñas, fans del anime y mas de dragon ball, nos veremos la siguiente semana! Sayonara! **


	6. CAPITULO 6: VISITA AL INFIERNO

CAPITULO 6: VISITA AL INFIERNO

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Kristal estaba enfadada, no quería aceptar el consejo que el anciana deidad le estaba proponiendo, arriesgar a su hermana menor a ser víctima del que alguna fue el enemigo mortal de su progenitor y alguna vez estuvo involucrado con lo que paso hace dos años… ¡era una locura! No podía pensar con claridad las cosas.

- no te enfades, Kristal. Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes

- ¡Cell no es una mejor opción!

- solo aconseje, no precisamente sea lo que yo quiero ¿verdad?-dijo despreocupadamente, eso hizo que Kristal estuviera a punto de perder la paciencia- Además, no es tiempo para ustedes tres ganen más aliados?

-…Cell no aceptara y aunque aceptara, él ya está muerto.

- mmmm… eso no es problema, solo Kayla debe convencerlo, yo me encargaría de esa parte

-…

- Kristal, no me mires así. Tu bien sabes que estoy limitado en ciertas situaciones, pero no por eso no daré mi mejor esfuerzo en ayudarlos.

- está bien.

- cuando Cell ya sea su aliado, esperaran una respuesta para que conozcan al lugar donde iran

- ¿una respuesta?

- si, me refiero a la dimensión donde los enviare.

- ¿no sería más fácil solo ir a ese mundo?

- la verdad…- miro seriamente a Kristal – es que tengo que cumplir un favor que me pidieron y si no lo hago, yo no podré enviarlos – dijo tranquilamente, Kristal tenía una gota estilo anime detrás de la cabeza… a veces le sorprendía que fuese tan despreocupado este anciano.

- en pocas palabras… usted no había decidido donde iríamos ¿verdad? – asumió Kristal, realmente se estaba conteniendo a golpear al anciano, estaba preparando sus puños.

- tienes mucha razón, pero no tuve opción. Los iba a enviar otro mundo, pero este sujeto era muy insistente, me dijo que era necesario. Al parecer que ustedes son necesarios en ese mundo.

- ¿necesarios?

- si, por que sus poderes podrían mantener un equilibrio entre fuerzas. También es porque han escuchado de ustedes tres.

-… ¿pero cómo es posible?

- no lo sé - dijo tranquilamente mirando el cielo y haciendo un movimiento con su cuello de un lado al otro – me dijo que lo supo por otra persona

- ¿Quién?

-mmm… ¿puedes imaginar quien fue?

- ¿eh? – después de procesar esas palabras pudo asumir lo que se refería esas palabras – no puede ser…

- sí, posiblemente fue tu padre.

-… ¿él viajo a otra dimensión?

-es posible

- ¡que significan esas palabras!

- bueno, Kristal, solo es una posibilidad.

-… - estaba angustiada, realmente ya no sabía que esperar. Si de verdad había la posibilidad que su padre estuviese tan cerca de ellos, pero también estaba furiosa porque ese hombre estaba condicionando sus vidas.

- …¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar para que llegue esa respuesta?

- esperaran un mensajero

-un mensajero ¿eh?

-sí, esa persona será a la que ayudaran y con ese mensajero pedirán asilo en su mundo

-… bien

- recuerda Kristal, yo solo que tratado de que tengan vidas lo más normal posible, pero lo que condicione, ya sea su padre o las otras deidades que quieren usar sus poderes y posición, está fuera de mi alcance

-… lo ´se, ahora más que nunca, odio a ese hombre.

*********MANTYCORE, OFICINA DEL PRESIDENTE*******

Cort estaba en la oficina, como siempre trabajando en documento tras documento, Laydarker le informo que el equipo de Kristal ya había llegado a la mansión, pero que Kristal había sido llevada al planeta Supremo a informar lo que había descubierto. Lo que le preocupo mas, es que Alessa estuviese herida y fuera llevada de emergencias al hospital, Ariadna como loca diciendo tontería y media. También el por qué Celine se había metido a unos de los servidores para investigar importante información que recopilaron, Cort exigió explicaciones pero Teela y Rea le informaron que posiblemente tardaría tiempo y que solo Kristal le explicaría.

Cansado y sin ganas de discutir con las mujeres, decidió nuevamente centrarse en su trabajo. Después de una horas, al fin le llegó la noticia a Cort de que alguien que conformaba el antiguo Consejo de Ancianos estaba con vida, aparentemente era de una respetable familia que hace años se involucró en la alta sociedad y en la inversión de proyectos tecnológicos y militares, al actual cabeza de la familia era Alexander Corvinius, un hombre de avanzada edad que fue parte del Consejo solo por dos años, pero esos años fueron los mismo en los que sus abuelos aun Vivian en la Tierra y Mantycore comenzó a prosperar. Por ahora, el líder estaba de viaje y no estaría presente hasta dentro de dos días… perfecto, en dos días él tenía una cena en la mansión de otra familia que deseaba conocer al heredero de los Hebans. Aunque odiaba ser usado para ser el centro de atención en ese tipo de fiestas, ahora no podía quejarse porque eso lo llevaría a estar cerca de uno de sus objetivos.

En ese momento, apareció Kristal en medio de la oficina, por la expresión que tenía su hermana, parecía que algo había pasado.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto Cort

- ya te imaginaras

- ¿tan mal fue?

- si te hablara de eso, simplemente estarías peor que yo. Así que te informare.

- estoy impaciente

Después de contarle todo lo que encontró ella y su equipo, también de su encuentro con su madre y hermana y lo peor que se sentía cuando el anciano Supremo Kaiohsama le aconsejo, pero terminar con el estúpido viaje a otra dimensión, aparentemente aconsejada por… su padre. Eso ultimo enfado a Cort.

- asi que realmente ese hombre está vivo – dijo Cort suspirando, recargándose mejor en el respaldo de la silla.

- si y lo peor es que fue el que condiciono nuestro viaje ¡demonios! ¿acaso no tiene el más mínimo respeto por nosotros?

-ja, es me pregunto yo, pero considerando que ni siquiera respeto a su familia terrícola y nuestra madre, es un… animal salvaje. – dijo con sarcasmo Cort

- … - solo se quedó mirando a su hermano y liego dirigió su mirada al gran ventanal – como sea, ahora debemos hacer algo.

- ¿realmente creer que Cell aceptara trabajar para nosotros? – se preguntó Cort mirando el techo

- no lo sé.

-… entonces…- se levantó de la silla y miro fijamente a su hermana, quien estaba confundida – tal vez debamos intentarlo

- ¿Qué?

*********MANSION DE LOS HENABS***********

Kayla estaba en una sala mientras tocaba el piano, la melodía era dulce para también triste, cuando era niña, el joven Supremo Kaiohsama le enseño a tocar el piano, también noto que la voz de kayla era muy fina y le enseño también a como cantar. El dulce cantar de la niña, que en esa época tenía 6 años, era lo suficiente para calmar el mal humor de su hermana gemela y también distraer al anciano que siempre discutía con Kristal. Detuvo la tonada bruscamente solo para quedarse pensativa.

Por alguna razón estaba algo inquieta, a pesar de su edad, Kayla era muy perceptiva y eso siempre le hacía ver la vida desde otro ángulo. Por ello siempre le afectaba cuando peleaba contra sus enemigos, sabía que ya no debía depender de sus hermanos para defenderse. Si Broly estaba tras de ella algún día tendría que pelear ¡pero ella estaba asustada! ¿Cómo debía actuar? Estaba frustrada, sabía que tenía el poder para enfrentar sola a Broly, pero sus inseguridades eran muy evidentes. Debía aprender a ya no temer a la confrontación o sino solo sería una molestia para sus hermanos.

Repentinamente, Kayla sintió la presencia de sus hermanos en el jardín, sale apresuradamente de aquella sala y va al jardín, encontrando efectivamente a sus hermanos, noto que también estaban las compañeras de equipo de su hermana.

-¡hola, hermanos! – saludo Kayla alegremente, debía fingir que no había tristeza alguna

- hola, Kayla – dijo Cort con una sonrisa amable, a lo que Kayla respondió más alegre

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kayla

- no sabemos – dijo Ariadna ligeramente molesta – desde que Kris regreso de hablar con ese anciano, no han querido ser decirnos

- se lo explicaremos adentro. – dijo Kristal tratando de soportar la impaciencia de Ariadna, lo que no sorprendió a Kayla, Cort solo suspiro.

- bien – dijo Kayla - ¿Dónde está Alessa? – mirando por todos lados

- ella está en el hospital, Kayla – dijo Cort- me dijeron que estaría bien, pero que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana

- ¿ella está bien? – pregunto preocupada

- si, no te preocupes – dijo Cort con una leve sonrisa en el rostro – yo mismo fui a verla, aunque no pude hablar con ella.

- ya veo – dijo Kayla un poco aliviada, pero pensó traviesamente - *parece que mi hermano SI le interesa el bienestar de Alessa*

- como sea – dijo Kristal interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kayla – vayamos adentro para comunicarles lo que tenemos pensado hacer.

Los jóvenes guerreros fueron a la sala, donde cada uno tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, Maya había preparado té para cada uno, pero ninguno se había animado en tomar siquiera un sorbo de la taza. Así fue como empezaron a escuchar los detalles… realmente era para espantarse.

- así que eso fue lo que encontraron en ese laboratorio? – pregunto Rea.

- si – dijo Celine – yo misma estuve indagando en la computadora antes de destruir toda la información. Aparentemente ellos tienes información personal de Kristal, Cort y Kayla. Aunque hay algunos espacios en la información, creo que es debido a que el archivo fue dañado durante la misión que Kristal tuvo para rescatarnos a Alessa y a mí. Pero no solo fue eso lo que descubrí sino también el hecho que BROLY si esta con vida y vio esa información.

-… - Kayla empezó a ponerse nerviosa, Kristal y Cort lo notaron. – así que… ¿ya sabe de nosotras?

- si, aunque al principio pensé que iría tras de Kristal, la verdad es que ellos y Broly están mas interesados en ti, Kayla – dijo Celine preocupada

- …

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Teela – Kristal es más fuerte que Kayla ¿Por qué irían tras de Kayla?

- eso es mentira – dijo Kristal – si tuviéramos que comparar mi intelecto con el de Kayla, es más que obvio que soy superior. Pero en cuestiones de poder, ella me supera – eso provoco un silencio incomodo – aunque claro que le falta más entrenamiento.

-… - para Kayla era muy incómodo esta situación.

- pero tenemos una segunda opción – dijo Cort – nos la recomendó el Supremo Kaiohsama

- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto Rea

- que la entre alguien muy relacionado con Sett y Alessa

- ¿relacionado? – pregunto confundida Celine

- hablo de Cell

- ¿Cell? – repitió Ariadna sorprendida, pero no fue la única.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso ese anciano está loco? ¿Cell es PELIGROSO? – recalco Ariadna

- cree que puede ayudarnos. – dijo Kristal – debido a que nosotros tenemos a los otros dos híbridos de alguna forma trabajando para nosotros, pero necesitamos a Cell. Después de todo él formo parte del problema de Auricus y tengo el presentimiento que tenga respuestas

- ¡pero ni siquiera Alessa las tenía! – reclamo Ariadna - ¿Cómo esperan que Cell las tenga?

- estamos consciente de eso, Ariadna. – dijo Cort – pero no tenemos otra opción. Si no se hace así, estaremos en problemas.

- ¿entonces debemos hablar con él? – pregunto Teela

- no, debe ser Kayla. – dijo Kristal mirando a su hermana, quien estaba más nerviosa

- ella debe hacer que él se nos una, aunque eso signifique que revele quienes somos – declaro Cort

Kayla solo se le quedo viendo a su hermano.

- lo hare – dijo Kayla, lo que provoco sorpresa en todos, aunque claro que ya lo esperaban Kristal y Cort… solo que fue algo rápido para ellos que Kayla aceptara. – si puedo hacer eso, Cell me podrá entrenar y así ya no seré un blanco fácil. En definitiva quiero hacerlo

- pero Kayla – exclamo Ariadna – es muy peligroso, estamos hablando de un hibrido que odia a tu padre.

- pero solo a él, yo… quiero intentarlo, además si lo recomendó el Supremo Kaiohsama, creo que podemos considerarlo. Seria un aliado muy poderoso.

- no estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Ariadna cruzando sus brazos

- la verdad es que sería un milagro que eso pasara – dijo Celine – pero me sentiría bien en tener a otro de mis "hermanos".

- eso es cierto – dijo Rea

- pero es posible que pueda comportase – dijo Teela

- bien, considerando que somos más fuertes que él, no habría problema – dijo Kristal – además lo que queremos que haga es que entrene a Kayla. En dado caso podemos vigilarlo.

- espero no llegar a tanto – comento Cort.

**********ONREIFNI***********

Esto era simplemente era el aburrimiento absoluto…

Eso pensó Cell cuando estaba por … ya no podía recordar antas veces había estado en esa prisión junto a todos los demás habitantes "importantes" del infierno, por culpa de aquel nameku que no tenía otra cosa más interesante que fastidiarlos, pero más a él… no podía dejarlo solo dos minutos por que según aquel "guardián del infierno" podría volver a causar problemas. Hace dos debía aceptar que si estuvo involucrado en un problema que ni siquiera se acuerda de lo que paso, muchos le preguntaron que había pasado, ni el mismo sabía que paso después de que fuera convertido ridículamente en una galleta. Los demás le comentaron que el sujeto con el que peleo se convirtió en lo que parecía más un saiyajin bien parecido (por los tonto comentarios del equipo Guinew) y que causo grandes estragos en la Tierra pero al final se enfrentó con un joven que si no fuera porque era joven, sería el clon de Son Goku. También de que le problema en el que estaba metido era muy grave porque los saiyajin´s que protegían la Tierra estuvieran en serios aprietos.

Cell quería realmente recordar pero no pudo, solo la imagen de alguien parecido a él estaba en pie mientras una mujer de cabello azul claro lo ayudaba y alguien con el cabello alborotado y efectivamente era idéntico al de Son Goku, pero desvió su mirada a otra figura que era una mujer de largo cabello oscuro con una tonalidad verde… luego varias imágenes que eran borrosas pero no podía sacárselas de la cabeza… ¡todo era confuso!

-Ojala hubiera alguien con quien pudiera hablar de esto sin sentirme peor.

- ¿y qué te parece hablar con alguien inteligente para variar? – esas palabras lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió al escuchar una voz femenina, pudo ver a una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro y ojos azules… extrañamente se le hacia familiar.

- hola, mucho gusto – dijo Kayla

- ¿Quién eres?

- te aseguro que no soy peligrosa

-mmm… es lo mismo que me dijeron la otra vez y acabe mal

- lo siento. Creo que empecé mal, no soy buena con las presentaciones.

- *que rara es esta niña*

-mmm…. bueno, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- primero preséntate

- eto… bien.

- ….-Cell suspiro, realmente era muy malo hablando con alguien tan joven -contesta ¿Quién eres?

- me llamo Kayla Hebans

- ¿Kayla? Que nombre tan mas peculiar

- ¿tú crees? Me dijeron que era muy adecuado para mí – dijo Kayla despreocupadamente

- *en definitiva es más rara * - pensó Cell - ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- buena pregunta, bueno… quiero proponerte un trato y si lo aceptas, te sacara de aquí

- ¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso

- si puedo, solo si aceptas

- seguramente no es algo bueno – comento él no muy convencido por la palabras de la joven.

- ¡no! – negó rápidamente – no es nada malo, lo juro.

- mmm… ahora que te veo bien, tu cara me hace conocida

- ¿en serio? – pregunto curiosa

- si, temiblemente conocida – se quedó pensativo - ¡ah! Ya lo recuerdo, te pareces a esa saiyajin llamada Ezined

- … - Kayla se quedó callada, asimilando las palabras de Cell – tu… ¿conociste a mi mamá?

- ¿Qué? ¿tu mamá? – dijo sorprendido

- si, soy su hija

- si eres su hija ¿Qué haces aquí? No te dijeron que aquí solo hay gente peligrosa

- te dije que vine a proponerte algo y si aceptas te sacare de aquí, así que ¿ya me vas a escuchar? – pregunto molesta Kayla

- es increíble que digas eso – comento Cell, suspiro nuevamente – pero qué más da, dilo de una buena vez.

- bien, te propongo que seas mi tutor y me entrenes

- … - Cell antes esas palabras, no sabía si la joven se había vuelto loca o el mundo ya estaba destruido… ¿acaso dijo esa mujer que lo quería como tutor y que la entrenara? - ¿estas loca? – le pregunto, a lo que Kayla hizo un gesto de enfado.

- ¡claro que no! ¡lo digo en serio!

-eso… ¿ser tu tutor y entrenarte? Me parece una mala broma

- claro que unas condiciones, una: no mataras a nadie o harás alborotos, dos: nos destruirás planetas y tres: no vas a pelear con mi hermano cada vez que lo veas

-… no entiendo ¿Por qué pelearía contra tu hermano?

- mmmm….- se quedó pensativa – bien, eso… pues veras… mi madre tuvo tres hijos y nuestro padre es… bueno, tu ya lo conoces

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo conozco?

- si, él fue una de las razones de tu existencia

-… - Cell abrió los ojos de en par en par, no podía creerlo, aquella joven era…- tu… eres…

- soy la hija de Son Goku y también una purasangre saiyajin.

-… ¿Cuándo…?

- me hermano fue concebido después de la batalla contra Baby

- y los otros…?

- en realidad somos gemelas, mi hermana y yo. Nacimos un año y medio después de la batalla contra los dragones. A decir verdad mi hermano tiene 22 años y nosotras 20, aunque se supone que el debería tener 21, pero estuvo en la habitación del tiempo un año y pues creció de mas y…

-… estas consciente de lo que me estas diciendo, es algo MUY peligroso que le digas a un desconocido algo de esta magnitud

-… si no supiera los riesgos, sinceramente no estaría aquí. Pero… debo decir que aun así me arriesgue.

-… si, eres la hija de Goku. Solo ese hombre puede responder de esa manera. Pero, en serio, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que yo no le contare a nadie lo que has dicho?

- mmm… un sexto sentido

Cell le impresiono mucho que aquella "niña". Si bien tenía un aire nostálgico… era idéntica a Goku pero en sentido de su despreocupación a lo desconocido y una gran seguridad que siempre manifestaba Ezined… era la viva imagen de ambos.

- ja, eres su hija, sin duda. Eres idéntica a tu madre pero te comportas como tu padre.

- ¿lo crees? – pregunto apenada Kayla y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y una tonta sonrisa… Cell no pudo dejar de sentir ese aire aún más nostálgico.

- bueno, supongo que Gohan y los otros son saben de ti

- no – dijo tristemente

- ¿no sabes cómo reaccionaran al verte?

- jeje, la verdad no sé, yo… me es difícil aceptar eso, es decir, tengo más hermanos. Pero la verdad tengo miedo de que… me rechacen, no sé cómo actuaria yo en esa situación.

- ¿Por qué? Eres su hermana

- mmm… las cosas son más complicadas, debido a que mi padre… bueno… lo resumo, somos bastardos y por eso no podemos acercarnos mucho a su familia que él hizo.

-…

- pero no me molesta, además tengo a mis hermanos y… yo con eso soy feliz. – le sonrió, lo que a Cell le hizo sentir compasión por aquella joven.

- en definitiva eres extraña, pero si eres la hija de Ezined y de Goku, no sé por qué no me sorprende.

-mmm…

- y bien… supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- a lo de tu propuesta, si bien, creo que es mejor que quedarme aquí y aburrirme toda la eternidad. Asi que… ACEPTO – ofreció su mano para sellar el trato, pero en Kayla aquellas palabras la hicieron emocionarse y sin pensarlo dos veces abraza a Cel, aunque la diferencia de estatura era muy notoria es no le impidió a Kayla manifestar un sentimiento que a Cell le era desconocido hasta ahora: el AGRADECIMIENTO.

**Bueno, sin decir muchas palabras, les deseos que empiecen las mejores vacaciones de verano de sus vidas y que por favor me dejen comentarios, por que esos son los que me dan vida y vida a este fic. **


	7. CAPITULO 7: UN ANGEL CAIDO DEL CIELO

CAPITULO 7: UN ANGEL CAIDO DEL CIELO

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

… la situación era tan extraña y tan irreal, para Cell jamás se imaginó que en un tiempo posterior a su muerte y su condena en el infierno, se encontraría con una joven que era la viva imagen de la persona que fue su razón de existencia y ahora, una persona, una joven que era la viva imagen de una mujer que conoció hace tiempo y que le explico el porqué de su curioso origen, también del por qué había otro como él… pero más era la nostalgia que se veía en su mirada, sus enigmáticos ojos azules, que expresaban tanta pureza e inocencia, aspectos que Son Goku tenía… él debía aceptarlo, esa chiquilla era la combinación pura de ambos, ya no había duda.

Su instinto le dijo que aceptara aquella proposición, algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en aquella niña ¿Por qué? Por el hecho de haberle propuesto era por más atractivo; entrenar a esa joven y convertirla en su protegida… muy atractivo.

- gracias por aceptar – dijo Kayla

- insisto eres peor que Goku, él confiaría hasta en el diablo

-mmm… - Kayla se sonrojo

- pero tienes la peculiar belleza de tu madre – Cell por primera vez sonrió con malicia.

- ¡oigan! – ambos escucharon una vez muy conocida para Cell, Kayla comenzó a inquietarse.

En ese momento apareció Piccolo, el namek se sorprendió que Cell estuviera hablando con una joven, que parecía una alma que sin duda no pertenecía al infierno, tenía una mirada llena de luz.

- ¿Quién es ella?

- nadie, una recién llegada

- ¿en serio? No parece que estuviera muerta, ni siquiera su apariencia es como la de alguien con malas intenciones. Así que… señorita, ¿Quién eres?

- … - kayla no contesto, simplemente bajo la mirada… ¡que descuidad había sido! ¡no se trajo algo que la cubriera!

- ¿y bien? – pregunto el namek

- no tiene el por qué responderte, además no tienes que estar de "vigilante" con los demás y solo a mí.

- ja ¿te tengo que recordar lo que paso hace dos años?

-….- a Cell le incomodo dichas palabras, Kayla debía actuar rápido, pero no podía levantar sospechas acerca de su origen… lo peor que podía pasar es que sus hermanos se preocuparan por ella. Sencillamente se sentía atrapada.

Cell supuso que la chica estaba más que asustada, no era para menos, ella era una hija no reconocida por Goku y su presencia en el infierno era extraña. Si ya acepto ser el tutor de Kayla debía defenderla.

- vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quién es?

- nadie ¿no es suficiente? – dijo Cell

- no para mí. Esta joven no está muerta ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está hablando contigo?

-… - ninguno hablo

- bien, entonces… será por las malas!

Se dirigió hacia Kayla, pero ella lo esquivo y se alejó de forma prudente. No debía expulsar algo de su poder o estaría en problemas.

*************PLANETA SUPREMO*********

Cort estaba fastidiado, si bien el hecho de que el anciano Kaiohsama les "aconsejara" que Cell fuese el tutor de su hermana pequeña y por si fuera poco Kayla se estaría arriesgando en hablar con Cell y convencerlo de que los ayude… no era fácil, tenía que ser inteligente con lo que haría después.

Cort tuvo que ir al planeta Supremo para hablar con el anciano y que le explicara mejor en el susodicho consejo que les dio. Había ido en la hora del almuerzo, después de todo, no tenía hambre y eso era muy extraño en un saiyajin.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto el anciano Supremo Kaiohsama - ¿Qué opinas?

- que no es nada conveniente, no puedo creer que Kayla haga esto

- bueno, si consideramos que Kayla es muy perseverante y muy activa, pero es inteligente y fuerte, sabrá cómo manejarse con Cell

- ¡pero la pones en una situación difícil! – exclamo molesto Cort

- Kayla NO es una niñita, Cort. Es una mujer y una guerrera.

- … - Cort solo suspiro cansadamente.

- bueno, Cort ¿Qué harás? Aceptaron mis condiciones y ahora podre autorizar que viajen a otra dimensión, aunque falta el mensajero.

- sí, Kristal me lo comento. Pero no explico quién es ese mensajero y como lo podremos reconocer.

- ya lo veras

- ¿sabe qué? Realmente me repugna que ustedes las deidades hablen en enigmas.

- … jovencito no hables de mas, puede que NOSOTROS hablemos en enigmas, pero es necesario para que los tontos mortales piensen.

-…- Cort miro por otro lado. lo bueno que no comió nada o sino estaría con nauseas.

En ese momento, Cort empezó a ponerse nervioso… Kayla, ella estaba en peligro…

- ¿sucede algo Cort? – pregunto el anciano

- tengo… que irme.

-¡óyeme, jovencito! – el anciano ya no pudo seguir hablando con el saiyajin por que Cort desapareció – vaya, vaya. Puede que sea un hombre diferente al torpe de Goku, pero… - hizo un movimiento con sus hombros para relajarlos – sigue siendo el hijo de él, mira que ya aprendió la teletransportación sin que nadie le dijera nada. – suspiro y miro al cielo de aquel planeta – Goku realmente tuviste razón cuando dijiste que tus tres hijos serán los que marquen la diferencia entre un Dios y un mortal. Estoy ansioso por ver que harán más adelante y el futuro que les espera.

**********ONREIFNI***********

Kayla había esquivado bien los golpes, Cell le seguía el paso y evitaba que la dañasen. Piccolo estaba sorprendido, cada uno de los movimientos de aquella joven era de alguna forma familiares, tenues imágenes de Gohan, Goten y… ¿Goku? cruzaron por su mente ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué aquella mujer lograba hacerle sentir nostálgico?

- *¿Quién esta niña?* - pensó el namek, Kayla nuevamente mantuvo distancia siempre con Cell cerca de ella. – volveré a preguntar ¿Quién eres?

- …

- ¿Por qué no respondes?

- realmente no hablare – pronuncio Kayla

- … - esta situación ya le estaba hartando a Piccolo, debía obligar a hablar a la joven, estaba seguro de que algo ocultaba. – bien, jovencita. Lo siento mucho, pero vas a tener a que hablar.

Kayla estaba ya dispuesta a pelear en serio, ella no quería, pero no podía evitarlo… debía ser cuidadosa con sus poderes, porque en un descuido podría lastimar a Piccolo y hacer un desastre en el infierno. Volvió a esconderse detrás de una roca con Cell a su lado.

- esto se está volviendo fastidioso – comento Cell – este juego del gato y del ratón no durara mucho – Cell miro a Kayla - ¿Por qué no lo enfrentas?

-porque de alguna forma es fue un amigo de mi padre.

-…

-*tengo que hacer algo, no quiero expulsar algo de mi ki, eso sería ponerme la soga al cuello. Según he escuchado por parte del Kaiohsama del norte es que él es muy perspectivo, se dará cuenta de la relación de mi presencia con la de mi padre y su familia… ¿Qué hare?* - pensó Kayla

En ese momento, como si las palabras de Kayla hubieran transcendido por el tiempo y espacio, Kayla pudo sentir una presencia cerca de ella. Cell lo noto y estaba anonadado…

- no es posible… - dijo Cell

- no tengas miedo, Kayla. –una mano estaba en el hombro de Kayla, detrás de la espalda había la silueta tan familiar para Cell -Tu eres perseverante y fuerte. Estoy seguro de que sabrás que hacer… - esa voz… ella lo conocía, esa voz siempre estaba en sus sueños. Ya hace mucho que SON GOKU está muerto, pero yo sigo aquí… junto a ustedes.

-… tu… - dijo Kayla estaba paralizada – padre…

-… sé fuerte Kayla y jamás tengas miedo.

…

Una explosión sacudió la tierra infernal, los habitantes comenzaron a preocuparse… jamás habían sentido un poder así en el infierno. Luego vieron a una joven de largo cabello negro con una aura ¿roja?

- ¿ahora qué pasa? – dijo el mago Babidi al ver a la joven

- ¿Qué? ¿una saiyajin? – dijo Nappa

- claro que si! ¿acaso no ves su cola?

- no puedo creerlo-ogro - dijo unos de los guardias del infierno.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Esa jovencita no está muerta. – dijo Cooler

- ¿están de broma? – dijo Radizt – ya no hay más saiyajins que no sean los de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – dijo Freezer.

Cell que estaba cerca de la joven, estaba asombrado pero también maravillado. Habia dejado inconsciente a Piccolo.

- *no cabe duda, lo que dijo esta niña es más que cierto* - pensó Cell y luego sonrió - *Goku no sé qué pensaste al tener a esa saiyajin como tu amante, pero obtuviste una hija muy interesante y muy fuerte* - en ese momento el cuerpo de Kayla caía, Cell actuó rápido para evitar que se lastimara.

- Cell, vaya, parece que nuevamente te metiste en problemas. – dijo Freezer al notar que la chica estaba inconsciente en brazos de Cell.

-….

- bien, ahora podremos vengarnos por todos estos años de esclavitud por parte de este insecto. Pero primero, danos a esa chica – volvió a pedir Freezer.

- no.

- ¿Qué?

- vamos Cell, tú también quieras vengarte lo que nos hizo este namek y podremos usara esta chiquilla – dijo Jeez, junto a sus compañeros.

- no se preocupen – dijo Babidi – usare mi magia para controlarla.

- tienes razón – dijo Nappa – es hora de una nueva revancha

- bien Cell – dijo Freezer – danos a la chica

- dije que no.

- bien, entonces será por las malas – miro al equipo Guinew y ellos entendieron, los cuatro se abalanzaron contra Cell, estaba en desventaja. Pero en ese momento alguien más apareció enfrente de él, una silueta tan familiar, que dejo "muertos" a los atacantes de Cell.

- sabía que debí venir, no puedo bajar la guardia cuando se trata de… ese hombre. – el tono de voz era inigualablemente familiar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Freezer sorprendido

- por ahora no es importante, si bien estamos en una situación es algo molesta, sin mencionar que realmente me obligaron a aparecer. – comento el recién llegado.

- ¿Goku? – pregunto Freezer.

- no, no soy ese sujeto. Además me ofende que me confundan con él, cuando ese tipo no tiene NADA que ver conmigo – dijo Cort molesto por el comentario anterior.

- compañero-ogro – dijo uno de los ogros a otro - ¿Quién es el sujeto-ogro?

- no lo sé-ogro, pero es idéntico al señor Goku-ogro.

- *Kayla me dijo que tenía hermanos, pero si es así ¿Por qué está diciendo que este hombre no tiene nada que ver con Goku? ¿Lo está ocultando?*

- por mucho que me gustaría alargar todo esto, pero tenemos que irnos

- *te pediría que te vayas con mi hermana *

- ¿Qué?

- …

- *¿acaso puede usar telepatía?* - pensó Cell

- *date prisa, cuando trates de usar la teletransportación te darás cuenta de una presencia idéntica a la de Kayla, guíate en ese punto * - volvió a decir Cort usando su telepatía.

-mmm… está bien – se preparó para usar la técnica para escapar del infierno y pudo lograrlo

- ¿Qué diablos está pasando? – dijo Cooler – en un momento aparece una chica saiyajin en el infierno y ahora un tipo que es idéntico a Goku.

-…- Cort miro fríamente a los habitantes del infierno y luego miro a Piccolo en el suelo - *nunca pensé que resultaría así. Supongo que ese anciano realmente puso en peligro nuestra existencia, no puedo confiar en ellos. Jamás confiare en ellos*

- ¿y bien? Visitante desconocido ¿Qué hace alguien como tu aquí?

- … - Cort no contesto simplemente miro a Freezer.

- otro que no hablara, esto se está volviendo molesto. Bien, ya que no pudimos agarrar a esa niña, ahora nos encargaremos de ti

-…- Cort no dijo nada

Después de unos minutos, todos estaban en el suelo y Cort todavía en pie sin ningún signo de cansancio.

- bien, creo que hora de irme – dijo Cort – no tiene caso que me quede – miro a los guardianes del infierno – ustedes – llamo Cort con voz imponente

- ¡si-ogro! – respondieron al unísono

- quiero que encarcelen a estos estúpidos y que les dure bien el castigo- también díganle al tipo que está en el suelo que lamento por el altercado, se supone que este asunto no pasaría a mayores pero supongo que no se le podía hacer nada.

- ¡si-ogro! Pero… ¿podría decirnos su nombre-ogro?

-… mejor solo hagan su trabajo.

- maldito – dijo Freezer mirando con odio a Cort, él ni siquiera voltea a verlo - ¿acaso eres como ese miserable de Goku? Un estúpido saiyajin que solo se preocupa por los demás y todas esas tonterías de familia.

- realmente eso no me importa.

- ¿Qué?

- hace mucho que… mi alma esta consumida solo por ODIO – volteo a ver a Freezer y este se asustó cuando lo vio, sus ojos no tenían la misma tonalidad azul, eran rojos… con esto Cort desapareció.

***********MANSION HEBANS***********

Después de unas horas y tal vez ya el sol se ocultaba, Cort estaba en el despacho tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo pendiente que dejo en la compañía, no podía concentrarse. Por alguna razón estaba ansioso e inquieto, tal vez era por el hecho que había ido al infierno y ahí conoció a los guerreros que de alguna forma conocieron al hombre que ahora persigue.

Lo que le paso a su hermana al llegar no fue de peligro, aparentemente ella expulso una extraña energía que hizo temblar al infierno y por lo que le dijo Cell es que "alguien" hizo que despertara ese poder, Cort suspiro cansadamente, hasta cuando su hermana seria controlada por ese hombre.

-*parece ser que el poder que expulso Kayla es diferente al que tenemos nosotros ¿Qué clase de señal será esa?* - pensó Cort, se levantó de la silla y miro por la ventana, en ese momento sintió a alguien cerca suyo – estoy comenzando a pensar que Alessa y tu no tienen el respeto a la privacidad – miro tras sus espaldas y miro al recién llegado - Cell

- vaya, y yo pensé que alguien como tu tendría modales.

- me los inculcaron solo por aparentar, la verdad no es mi estilo.

- dignas palabras de un saiyajin

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Cort cambiando el tema, mientras volvia a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

- raro, si quieres mi opinión

- … bueno, creo que podrás acostumbrarte en la hiperactividad de mi hermana

- me sorprende que hayan podido arreglar mi situación que tenía en el infierno

- tenemos nuestras influencias

- ¿con quién?

- después te contare, por ahora debo advertirte algunas cosas. Una, es que no quiero que alguien que no seamos nosotros se acerque a Kayla, lo que involucra a ya sabes quienes.

- supongo que hablas de Gohan y el otro.

- si, también a los demás que conozcan a ese hombre.

- ¿realmente lo odias?

- lo suficiente como matarlo, pero no hablemos de eso… - suspiro – la segunda condición que quiero que respetes es que no quiero que mates a nadie, si quieres puedes pelear contra Kayla, Kristal o conmigo, pero estrictamente te prohíbo matar a alguien, no importa quien sea.

-… ¿esto es un deja vu? Porque estoy seguro de que ALGUIEN me dijo esas mismas palabras

Cort miro fríamente a Cell, él ya sabía a quién se refería…

- no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión ¿cierto? – dijo Cort seriamente, lo que puso nervioso a Cell

- … no, solo fue un comentario – dijo Cell mirando hacia otro lado - *¡demonios! Este hombre es mucho peor que Goku, en eso no se parece en NADA a él* - pensó el hibrido

************EN LA NOCHE**********

Cort estaba en su habitación se había terminado de bañar y solo tenía una toalla enredada en la cintura, teniendo otra para secar su rebelde cabello, se acercó al gran ventanal donde podía ver el jardín, aunque estaba

- *¿Qué esta inquietud?* - pensó el hombre, mientras saco de un cajón del armario una pijama para dormir, al día siguiente tenía muchos compromisos, tenía que cumplirlos y aunque no quería ir a la oficina, ya había aceptado sus nuevas responsabilidades en el planeta que era su refugio mas no su hogar, pero ahora que recordaba… nunca tuvo un hogar más el que considero cuando era niño y una parte de su adolescencia… en la Tierra no se sentía cómodo, porque no era libre de decidir lo que quería hacer y siempre su vida era custodiada por otros que solo lo veían como un objeto.

Al menos quisiera encontrar a alguien que pudiera compartir la vida que tenía, que lo apoyara y lo amara, pero sabía que era imposible… su apellido y posición social no podía mantenerse en secreto, mucho menos su vida como guerrero ¿Qué clase de mujer estaría dispuesta a aguantar todo eso? ¿Cómo sería la mujer que pudiera amar sin restricciones y sin complejos? Cort se preguntó ahora esas cuestiones, siempre terminaba en lo mismo… nadie, sencillamente nadie podría… ni siquiera tenía en mente algún proyecto o imaginación para saber lo que quería en una mujer.

Aunque la vida se había empecinado en jugar sucio con este guerrero saiyajin, alguien estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo caer… claro, será algo difícil de sobrellevar… sin duda será interesante verlo manejar situaciones inimaginables de la vida de Cort Hebans.

********EN UN MUNDO OSCURO Y SIN LUZ ALREDEDOR*******

Habia una figura suspendida en el espacio, era una divina figura femenina de largos y lacios cabellos lilas con un largo vestido blanco, unas largas pestañas y unos rosados labios, parecía estar en un tranquilo sueño.

- despierta… - se escuchó en el espacio, la mujer aun así no podía abrir los ojos – despierta, pequeña.

Por fin la mujer pudo abrir pesadamente los ojos, la tonalidad azul era extraña pero a la vez hermosa. La mujer se sorprendió al verse a sí misma envuelta en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué paso? – se preguntó y se miró a si misma - ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente extraño? Es como si…

- no fuera el mismo cuerpo inocente de 13 años ¿verdad? – dijo alguien que completó las palabras de la joven

- ¿Qué?

- discúlpanos – se escuchó como un eco, la mujer no sabía identificar la voz, era dulce y suave… ¿una mujer?

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo eso? – pregunto mirando por todos lados tratando de ver algo entre es oscuridad.

- perdón, nosotros no queríamos obligarte a esto, pero realmente hemos visto que estas en problemas

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes son? ¡por favor muéstrense!

- tranquila, no te preocupes. A partir de ahora tu vida cambiara y el destino ira para mejor

- …

- alguien esperara por ti y ese alguien… será la persona que mas ames en el mundo. No te preocupes por las consecuencias, al menos desde arriba, la aceptaran.

- aunque debemos decirte que tendrás duros obstáculos que debes enfrentar todo el tiempo, pero tengo la esperanza que podrás superarlos.

- ¿Qué me quieren decir? Por favor, dígame

- por ahora no podemos decirte. Ahora, Diosa de la guerra ve, ve y cumple con tu verdadero destino.

***********AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN LA MANSION HEBANS********

Cort abrió sus ojos pesadamente y no se sentía muy bien, como si su fuerza no se hubiera repuesto en nada con el descanso del sueño. Miro la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y noto que apenas eran la 6 de la mañana, sin mucho ánimo de seguir durmiendo, Cort se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a vestirse de manera cómoda, una camisa azul marina con una pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y en el trayecto se encontró con Maya que se disponía a hacer sus labores matutinas.

- buenos días, joven Cort

- buenos días, Maya

- parece que hoy es un día muy hermoso como siempre, la mañana está muy fresca – comento sonriente la mujer, Cort solo encogió los hombros.

- si, tal vez.

- es extraño verlo levantado, joven Cort. Hoy es domingo.

- lo sé, sé que mi cuerpo está muy cansado, pero por una razón no puedo conciliar el sueño.

-…

- iré a caminar por el jardín, tal vez eso me haga sentir mejor.

- claro, joven Cort.

- regresare cuando sea el desayuno, si despiertan mis hermanas quiero que me esperen, quiero hablar con ellas acerca de mis próximos movimientos

- está bien

- si Cell y Alessa se presentan quiero que les digas que nos iremos a entrenar.

- sí, joven Cort.

Tal y como dijo Cort, él salió a los jardines a caminar. Maya tenía razón al decir que la mañana estaba muy fresca y le agradaba esa sensación, al menos podía despejar su mente antes de ir a su molesto trabajo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó cuándo paso por el rio que cruzaba los jardines y noto algo muy singular cerca del rio ¿había una persona?

Cort se acercó con cuidado a esa figura blanca y noto que era una hermosa mujer de extraños cabellos, un vestido rasgado.

- es una mujer y por su apariencia parece una humana ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Pero más… ¿Cómo pudo entrar a estos territorios? Se supone que están constantemente vigilados por los agentes de Mantycore y los Kaiohsamas… no ganare nada con suponer cosas, debo ir a la mansión y llamar al doctor Felton, para que atienda a esta mujer.

**Perdón por la tardanza de este cap, pero con lo del especial y este fic, no me dio tiempo de terminarlo como se debe. Como siempre pido sus comentarios sobre este fic, si le agrada o si no les gusto la idea de este fic (Lulucienta99: ja, ahora mas a decir que no fue buena idea) uy cállate que aun no apareces tu en este cap por que estabas en exámenes! . pero bueno, espero que pronto pueda subir el segundo cap del mi especial.**


	8. CAPITULO 8: UN LARGO DIA

CAPITULO 8: UN LARGO DIA

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Definitivamente ese día será un LARGO día ¿Por qué? Por qué el hecho de que estaba tranquilamente caminando por los jardines pero poder despejar su mente antes de irse a trabajar y estar encerrado en una oficina. Su vida realmente era un caos y lo peor es que nadie estaba cerca como para ayudarle.

Cort había tomado a una mujer desconocida en brazos y la llevo a la mansión para buscar ayuda y actuar rápido, pudo notar que la joven respiraba con tranquilidad, hasta recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del guerrero y pareció suspirar... la situación era incomoda

- ¡Maya! – exclamo Cort al entrar a la mansión

- dígame, joven – dijo Maya, pero al ver a Cort con una joven mujer en sus brazos se asustó – joven Cort ¿Quién es ella?

- no me preguntes eso, quiero que prepares una habitación para esta chica y llames al doctor Felton y que venga lo más rápido posible. Yo me quedare con ella.

- ¡si, joven! – dijo Maya y subió por las escaleras seguida por Cort con la mujer en brazos. La mujer se dirigio a una de las habitaciones y saco un juego de llaves con rapidez. Al abrirla Maya y Cort ingresaron a la habitación que estaba elegantemente decorada y tenía todo lo necesario para los invitados, por fin Cort acostó a la mujer en la cama, antes por las prisas no pudo apreciar que la joven era increíblemente hermosa, hasta sus labios parecían exóticos… en un tono rosado.

- joven Cort – le llamo Maya - ¿Dónde encontró a esta muchacha?

- estaba cerca del rio que cruza por los jardines

- es extraño, se supone que hay guardias por la zona, aparte que estamos lejos de la ciudad más cercana, usted solo puede transportarse a Matycore por Helicóptero o por la teletransportación.

- lo sé, por eso no importa por ahora, debemos saber que está bien esta mujer

- llamara al doctor Felton de inmediato

- gracias Maya y no te preocupes, yo me quedare a vigilarla. Al decir esto Maya salió de la habitación, dejando a Cort y a la inconsciente mujer en la cama. Cort tomo el teléfono inalámbrico de a habitación y marco un número, espero en la línea hasta que contestaron la llamada.

_- Mantycore, Oficina presidencial. Buenos días – se escuchó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea._

- hola, Ayumi. Perdón si llamo a esta hora.

_- ¡señor Hebans! – exclamo Ayumi sorprendida – no, está bien, no esperaba su llamada ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_

- sí, emmm… no iré a trabajar hoy, así que te pido que todas mis citas las programes para mañana. No quiero que me llamen para la casa.

_- ¿le sucede algo, señor?_

- estoy algo cansado. Dile a Layderker que me llame en caso de urgencia.

_- si, señor. Que tenga un buen descanso._

-gracias, Ayumi. Nos vemos mañana – dijo Cort y corto la llamada, nuevamente marco otro número y espero en la línea, esta vez fue poco tiempo de espera.

_- Seguridad, buenos días – se escuchó del otro lado a una voz dura._

-¿alguien me quiere explicar cómo es que una mujer estaba cerca de la mansión? – pregunto Cort algo molesto

_-… ¿señor? – dijo confundido el hombre, un poco asustado._

- acabo de salir en la mañana y encontré cerca del rio que cruza los jardines, a una mujer inconsciente ¿sabe la razón del por qué estaba ahí?

_-… señor, puedo asegurarle que mis hombre hicieron su trabajo de reconocimiento. Mas tenemos sensores cerca del rio para evitar que haya una infiltrado cerca del rio. Yo mismo me asegure de la localización de los sensores. – explico el hombre de seguridad_

-entonces… ¿los sensores no detectaron algo?

_- no señor, solo lo normal, algunos animales_

-… *si es así ¿de dónde vino esta mujer?* - pensó Cort al ver a la mujer en la cama todavía durmiendo – de acuerdo, entiendo lo que me dice. Pero aun así quisiera que hicieran más vigilancias en los jardines.

_- sí, señor. Así será. Pero quisiera preguntarle, sobre la mujer que encontró ¿quisiera que yo mismo la interrogue? Le aseguro que le sacare la información con CUALQUIER método._

-… - Cort se quedó callado, luego miro a la mujer plácidamente dormida ¿sería un crimen por parte de él dejar que aquella mujer que él mismo admitió que era hermosa fuera víctima de torturas? – no te preocupes, podre encargarme yo mismo del interrogatorio… no vale la pena que uno torture a una persona solo porque sí. Está bien, yo me encargare de cuidarla. También le informo que el doctor Felton va a venir así que quiero que los escolten.

_- está bien. Señor. Llámenos si tiene algún problema._

- gracias. – el joven nuevamente corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono en su lugar.

Miro por la ventana y la mañana ya avanzaba, miro al reloj que estaba en un tocador eran ya las 8 de la mañana, había pasado el tiempo demasiado rápido. Cort suspiro pesadamente, sería un día muy pero muy largo.

…

Después de las 10 de la mañana, Kayla por fin se levantó de la cama, estiro sus brazos para quitarse las perezas, se cambió rápidamente para poder desayunar con sus hermanos y poder entrenar, se vistió casualmente jeans azul marino, una blusa de tirantes de color blanco, se amarro el largo cabello en una coleta baja y unos zapatos negros. Pero al bajar las escaleras se encontró con una angustiada Maya.

- buenos días, Maya –saludo Kayla

- buenos días, mi niña. – dijo Maya

- ¿Qué pasa, Maya? Estas nerviosa eh… - miro que detrás de ella estaba un hombre de avanzada edad vestido con un traje azul marino. – Doctor Felton, hola –pronuncio confundida - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- buenos días, señorita Kayla. Vine porque el señor Hebans me llamo esta mañana,

- ¿mi hermano? ¿está bien? ¿está enfermo?

- no, mi niña –negó Maya – es para atender a una joven que el joven Cort encontró en el jardín.

- ¿mi hermano encontró a una joven en el jardín? Mmm… es sospechoso

- sí, lo es – dijo Felton – escuche por los de seguridad, que el señor Hebans casi mata por el teléfono al líder de seguridad por no haberle informado a tiempo sobre la aparición de esa joven.

- no lo decía por eso – dijo Kayla cruzando los brazos

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unísono Maya y el doctor Felton.

- lo digo que mi hermano trajo a una MUJER a esta casa ¿no será su novia? – dijo suspicazmente Kayla

-… - los dos se quedaron callados al comentario de la joven.

- es decir, mi hermano es un hombre muy serio, a veces déspota y un amargado. Casi no es muy amable con las mujeres ni mucho menos un caballero.

-… señorita… - llamo Maya nerviosa y es que los "lindos" comentarios de la joven Hebans eran escuchados por Cort, quien trataba de tener paciencia, pero el tic nervioso de su ceja y una venita creciéndole en la frente.

- y también es… - antes de que Kayla pudiera continuar sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

¡pow!

- ¡auch! ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamo Kayla adolorida - ¿Qué te pasa hermano?

- … - Cort solo la miro seriamente por unos minutos.

- joven Cort, el doctor Felton ya está aquí

- qué bueno.

- buenos días Joven Hebans

- gracias por venir y disculpe las molestias tan temprano

- no se preocupe, me dijeron que era urgente.

- sí, la mujer está en una de las habitaciones de los invitados. Baje porque creía haber escuchado la voz de Maya, pero me encontré con una "interesante" platica – mirando con sarcasmo a su hermana pequeña, quien solo hizo un puchero. – lo acompañare con la mujer, Doctor.

- está bien, señor Hebans – dijo Felton y ambos subieron por las escaleras, mientras hablaban sobre algunos pormenores del estado de la joven mujer. Kayla se le quedo mirando fijamente a su hermano.

- ¿señorita Kayla?

- algo me dice que mi hermano tiene algo con esa mujer.

- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso, señorita? Él joven Cort no la conoce

- es que todo esto es extraño

- ¿Qué es extraño, Kayla? – pregunto una tercera voz, era Kristal que tenía una camisa blanca con cuello levantado, un pantalón negro ajustado y botas cortas de tacón alto.

- Kristal – dijo Kayla sorprendida al ver a su hermana saliendo de la cocina.

- buenos días, señorita. No la vi bajar.

- estabas en la puerta de la mansión cuando yo baje, me sorprendió ver al doctor Felton aquí. No dije nada hasta que Cort apareció ¿Qué paso?

- ¿puedes creerlo? Nuestro hermano trajo a una mujer a esta casa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kristal confundida

- señorita Kayla, lo está diciendo mal.-comento Maya- No se preocupe, señorita Kristal, yo le explicare.

***********EN LA HABITACION DE INVITADOS************

Pasando los minutos en la habitación Cort miraba por la ventana mientras permitía que el doctor Felton hiciera su trabajo, revisaba su pulso, latidos del corazón, algún daño externo que tuviera la joven, también un registro físico, edad posible, peso, estatura, tono de piel, tono de cabello, alguna marca de nacimiento.

- es una joven de no más de 18 años, tiene una estatura de 170 cm, piel blanca, el pulso es normal a pesar de la incosciencia.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Cort mirando al médico acercársele.

- bueno, bajo mi punto de vista está bien, aunque su estado de inconsciencia no explica si esta enferma, tal vez está muy agotada.

- …

- ¿no pudieron encontrar alguna identificación?

- …-Cort negó con la cabeza -creo que pediré a Layderker que encuentre algo de ella en la base de datos.

- bien, por cierto… esta joven es muy linda ¿no lo cree, señor Hebans?

- … ¿de dónde salió ese comentario?

- bueno… es que me sorprende que usted se haya tomado tantas molestias con ella.

- es normal, porque después de todo cayo en mi jardín y nadie sabe quién es.

- es cierto

- por ahora dejare que duerma, cuando despierte me encargare de interrogarla

- eso sería terrible

- ¿Por qué lo dice?

- es porque usted no conoce la palabra "delicadeza femenina" ¿Por qué no permite que yo o Kayla la interrogue?

- claro que no, lo primero que preguntara Kayla son tonterías, por otro lado… es cierto que casi no me mido en mis palabras, así que… me acompañaría mejor ¿doctor Felton?

- mmmm… ¿acompañarlo? – repitió el hombre cruzando los brazos - no sería mala idea. Además, seria inhumano de mi parte permitir que una jovencita tan linda este sola con una hombre mayor que ella "aprovechando" de su "debilidad" – dijo divertidamente el medico mientras Cort estaba en blanco escuchando los absurdos comentarios del hombre.

-¿yo aprovechándome de ella? – pregunto - ¿acaso está loco?

- claro que no, es lo más natural que una hombre y una mujer convivan, pero recordemos que ustedes no se han presentado apropiadamente, así que cuando tengan tiempo presentarse como se debe.

-… de alguna forma eso suena extraño, no tengo ninguna intención de presentarme… se supone que mi existencia debe ser un secreto.

- joven Cort, usted está lleno de responsabilidades que le impusieron, mas no quiere decir que tenga aislar su corazón. Vivir la vida con el sentimiento y la compañía de otra persona es importante, porque nos hace pensar que vale la pena recorrer la vida, por más dura que sea.

- tal vez, pero para mí es imposible

-no negare que sería algo maravilloso que usted algún día se casara y tuviera hijos.

-…

***********JARDINES******************

- ya veo, una mujer - dijo Kristal mientras dejaba una taza de té servido por Maya, Kayla y Maya también estaban ahí, sentada en unas de las sillas del jardín que daba a una terraza en el segundo piso de la mansion. Escuchando cada palabra que Maya decía, ambas hermanas se habían sorprendido del "inesperado" interés de su hermano hacia una mujer.

- si, señorita. Al parecer que el joven Cort estuvo muy al pendiente de la joven

- ¿es en serio, Maya? – pregunto Kayla tomando un sorbo de su taza de té.

- aunque es cierto que ha estado con ella por toda la mañana – comento Kristal

- es la más increíble.

- ¿Qué es lo más increíble, Kayla – dijo una voz recién llegada

- ¡Ariadna! – exclamo feliz Kayla mirando que habían llegado las compañeras de su hermana y lo mas increíble es que también estaban Cell. - ¿también Cell?

- faltaron a su palabra para lo del entrenamiento – dijo Cell – ya iba con Alessa, pero cuando veníamos para acá nos encontramos con estas mocosas saiyajins

- ¿a quién llamas mocosas? – dijo molesta Ariadna, Teela y Rea suspiraron, Celine solo sonrió nerviosamente y Alessa parecía molesta.

- ¿acaso no hay mocosas aquí? – pregunto con sarcasmo Cell

- Cell es más molesto que Ale – dijo Ariadna, lo que provocó la ira de Cell y Alessa

- basta Ariadna – ordeno Kristal

- cambiando el tema – dijo Rea - ¿de que estaban hablando?

- no me lo vas a creer, Rea – dijo Kayla – mi hermano esta con una mujer y ahora esta en una habitación con ella.

- ¿Qué?! ¿CORT CON UNA MUJER EN UNA HABITACION? – dijeron todos los recién llegados.

- Kayla, lo dijiste mal, de nuevo – comento Kristal

- mejor explíquenos mejor – dijo Celine

Pasaron unos minutos y que Kristal y Maya aclararan todo, Rea, Ariadna y Teela se sintieron tranquilas, mientras que Cell… la verdad algo le decía que Cort dejaría de ser soltero, por otro lado Alessa estaba hecha una furia ¿Cómo es que Cort estaba preocupado por una humana?... esos pensamientos no fueron desapercibidos por Celine, quien veía preocupada a su "hermana".

- ¡es increíble! – exclamo Ariadna - ¿Quién diría que en el fondo Cort fuera tan amable?

- él siempre lo sé – comento Kayla

- el joven Cort es una persona muy reservada – comento Maya.

- es por la forma de como creció, Maya – dijo Teela.

- es una persona cerrada con sus sentimientos, pero eso es porque tiene grandes responsabilidades. Es normal que no actué impulsivamente.

- por otro lado – interrumpió Kristal, llamando la atención de todos – me alegra de alguna forma

- ¿Por qué, hermana? – dijo Kayla

-… esta es la primera vez que Cort que se ocupe de otra cosa que no sea el trabajo.

- es o es cierto - dijo Kayla – es decir, mi hermano siempre se preocupa pos nosotras, yo casi no le conozco algún pasatiempo que lo distraiga. Por lo que algunos me dicen, Cort raer alegre y hasta ingenuo, pero era confiable y fuerte, yo quiero que mi hermano sea como antes.

- eso es más que imposible, Kayla – pronuncio por fin Alessa – Cort solo tiene un objetivos, al igual que Kristal, matar al hombre que abandono a si madre y lo que haga después, y claro que lo hará, es tener descendencia digna de su linaje saiyajin. Recordemos que ustedes tres son los últimos purasangres saiyajins.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, nadie esperaba que Alessa dijera eso.

- tendré descendencia cuando YO este enamorado, Alessa. No cuando alguien me disponga algo – dijo la imponente voz de Cort que había salido de la habitación de la invitada junto con el doctor Felton.

- hermano – dijo Kayla, Cort había escuchado cada palabra que dijo su hermana menor, se sitio mal por preocupar así a su hermana.

- Salí porque fui a despedir al doctor Felton.

- ¿Cómo está la mujer, Cort?

- ella está bien, solo está cansada, parece ser que estuvo bajo estrés. Tal vez en unas horas ella está bien. – contestó Felton

-qué bueno – dijo Kayla aliviada

- lo bueno es que el señor Hebans actuó rápido, sin duda es el próximo líder de la familia Hebans

- es cierto – dijo Kristal sonriendo.

-… no exageren

- bien, ya no hay más que yo pueda hacer, me retiro.

- la limosina está preparada, doctor – informo Maya – yo lo acompañare

- gracias, Maya. Cuídense jóvenes, por cierto Cort. Cuando esa joven despierte, quisiera revisarla mejor en mi consultorio, por favor.

- pierda cuidado, lo entiendo – dijo Cort tranquilamente - yo mismo la llevare.

- me alegra escuchar eso, hasta entones. – y el hombre junto con Maya se fueron de la terraza. Cort informó a Cell y Alessa que no habría entrenamiento, ya que no se sentía muy bien. Cell solo suspiro y Alessa se quedó callada.

*************DESPACHO DE LA MANSION*************

Ya en la tarde-noche, Cort estaba revisando algunos documentos y contratos que su secretaria le mando por fax y que eran muy importantes que los revisara, precisamente no era lo que quería hacer en su día libre ya que se suponía que lo tendría para entrenar con Cell y Alessa pero lo suspendió por la inesperada llegada de esta misteriosa mujer, pero qué más da, era su trabajo. Aunque estaba muy concentrado en leer pudo sentir la presencia de alguien cerca de él.

- Alessa, deja de esconderte – ordeno Cort

- … - Alessa apareció de entre las sombras para ver fijamente a Cort

- ¿Qué quieres?

- explicaciones

- ¿Por qué? Más bien ¿Por qué debería dártelas?

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto molesta – traes a esta casa a una desconocida y luego te quedas con ella TODO el día

- no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mis acciones. Si dejo que se quede es para interrogarla.

- ¡entonces deja que yo haga ese trabajo!

- no, lo único que provocaras es que se asuste.

- ¡¿pero qué dices?!

- la verdad, Alessa. Es un ser humano, el doctor Felton lo confirmo, se ella se perdió o algo, tengo el deber de responder.

-…

- mañana voy a ir a trabajar, después hablare con ella. Quiero que no se sienta amenazada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es una espía de Broly o del otro?

- eso lo averiguare yo, no tú. Así que es mejor que te vayas, yo puedo cuidarme solo - y al terminar dichas palabras Cort prosiguió en hacer su trabajo.

Alessa de fue del despacho furiosa, Cort sabía que ella estaba muy interesada en él, pero él ya lo había dejado claro.

Y así, el día siguió transcurriendo hasta el anochecer…

************HABITACION DE CORT******************

Cort por fin había acabado con el trabajo que tenía pendiente y ahora se dispuso a darse una ducha, para relajar su cansado cuerpo. Realmente había sido el día más largo de su vida, mira que ya había pasado por muchas experiencias pero nada como esto. Se puso una pijama negra, pero de repente sintió un pequeño gruñido de su estomago…

Bajo por las escaleras para tomar algo, no había cenado nada. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina para asaltar el refrigerador. Miro una silueta femenina vestida con un camisón largo de seda blanco que entraba a la cocina, no dudo en seguirla con la mirada, sabía quién era… lo más curioso para él es que esa mujer no se percatara de su presencia.

- hola – dijo Cort

- ¡eh! – exclamo la joven que recién conoció, la mujer se escondió o trato de esconderse, pero no había algún lugar seguro, solo una mesa en medio de la cocina donde ella interpuso una "barrera" poniéndose en un lado opuesto al de Cort.

- tranquila, ven. No temas. – pronuncio con una voz suave y tranquila.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la joven algo asustada

- tranquilízate, estas a salvo

- …. – ella solo se le quedo mirando al hombre

- no me veas así, no soy ningún acosador. – dijo y sonrió un poco.

- ¿Quién eres?

- *muy directa* - pensó Cort – me llamo Cort Hebans, vivo en esta mansión.

-…

- te encontré inconsciente en el jardín, parecías muy cansada, no tenías alguna identificación así que no sé cómo te llamas o alguna pertenencia tuya para llamar algún familiar tuyo.

-…

- ¿no dirás nada?

-… no sé qué decir, ni yo sé que me paso.

- bueno, puedes comenzar con contarme quien eres.

- … me llamo Saori Kido.

**Ladynaomi89: hola mundo! Espero que estén muy bien! Que lindo es el mundo**

**Lulucienta99: … y ahora por que tan alegre**

**Ladynaomi89: como que por que? He recibido comentarios de mi fic, 4, 4 hermosos comentarios. Que de antemano agradezco**

**Lulucienta99: oye te dijeron que aunque no te dejeran comentarios tu fic era mas que leído por otros**

**Ladynaomi89: pero el lindo que te dejen opiniones.**

**Lulucienta99: no te entiendo**

**Ladynaomi89: bueno, bueno… supongo que ahora ya empieza lo bueno de mi gran drama**

**Lulucienta99: y mi tortura**

**Ladynaomi89: damas y caballeros ahora he de informar que si, que si habra un pequeño crossover de mi fic con saint seiya (otro anime clásico para mi) y sera todavía mas bueno**

**Lulucienta99: habrá batalla de celos y de mujeres en lodo ¡hagan sus apuestas!**

**Ladynaomi89: también informar que pronto terminare mi especial, así que espérenlo!**

**Lulucienta99: pero tambien si tiene alguna sugerencia o comentario, no duden en hacerlo, poder abrir una pequeña sección para contestarlos y lo digo por que esta niña se volverá loca.**

**Ladynaomi89: que dices?!**

**Lulucienta99: la verdad**

**Ladynaomi89: uyyy. Bueno, sin mas que decir me despido. Despídete lulu-chan**

**Lulucienta99: … (salio de escena)**

**Ladynaomi89: …emmmm… sayonara!**


	9. CAPITULO 9: FELIZ ENCUENTRO, INCOMODO MO

CAPITULO 9: FELIZ ENCUENTRO, INCOMODO MOMENTO

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Para Cort era una situación muy extraña, ya que normalmente trataría de ser indiferente y hasta grosero con cualquier mujer que estuviera frente a él. Pero ahora, es ese momento, en esa noche… él estaba hablando como un hombre normal con una joven normal, hasta había hablado con ella de forma delicada y mostraba su preocupación hacia ella.

- me llamo Saori Kido y tengo 13 años

-… perdón?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿13 años? debes estar bromeando

- ¿Por qué?

- hice que un médico te revisara y me dijo que tenías no más de 18 años.

- no es posible…

- ¿no te has visto en un espejo?

-…n-no

- espera – se acercó a la cocina y busco algo para que la joven se reflejara, afortunadamente encontró un pequeño espejo, seguramente de una de las cocineras de la mansión.

-… no es posible ¿pero cómo paso esto?

Frente a él estaba una joven que aseguraba una edad y en verdad se veía de otra edad ¿acaso le estaba mintiendo? No, no ganaría nada con hacer eso, ya le había dicho que él mando a examinarla un doctor. - no lo sé, seguramente fuiste afectada por algo aunque… tengo mis dudas

- ¿crees que miento?

… como dijo el doctor Felton, Cort no tenía delicadeza al hablar así que trato de pensar muy bien sus preguntas para no incomodar a la mujer.

- no lo dije así, pero es extraño. – dijo Cort cruzando sus brazos.

- debo regresar al Santuario y…

- ¿Santuario? ¿Qué Santuario? ¿Dónde está? – interrumpió Cort

- en Grecia – contesto con firmeza

-… - Cort tenía una cara de confusión, jamás había escuchado de un lugar así, ni el país…

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Saori

-… ¿Dónde es eso? – volvió a pregunto

- perdón, ahora yo soy la que tengo dudas ¿Cómo es no conoces Grecia?

- no lo conozco o más bien es porque…

- ¿Qué?

-… tal vez vengas de otra dimensión…

- ¿Cómo?

- tiene sentido, los agentes de Seguridad de la mansión no te detectaron y eso que hay sensores cerca del rio donde yo te encontré, aun así no te detectaron. También porque tu presencia… es diferente a cualquier ser humano y por más que seas humano, tienes un poder extraño.

- no… no… - negó varias veces, parecía que se desesperaría.

- siéntate –le pidió Cort a la joven, quien casi mecánicamente se sentó en una de las silla cercanas a la mesa en medio de la cocina, Cort pudo acercarse a la joven y pudo notar que estaba asustada y agitada… las cosas no pintaban bien - trata de enfocarte, te traeré un vaso con agua. – diciendo esto, preparo un vaso con agua.

-… - Saorti no dijo nada, no podía decir mucho, su mente estaba algo confundida y cansada ¿Qué le había pasado? Algo dentro de ella le decía que no paso mucho tiempo que estaba en frente de su enemigo… específicamente Hades. Ella había peleado en contra del mismo emperador del inframundo para salvar la Tierra del Gran Eclipse y algo le decía que lo estaba a punto de lograr, fingió su muerte y fue al inframundo para buscar a Hades ella misma, tras una larga travesía pudo encontrarlo… solo que su primer encuentro no fue precisamente cómodo… vio como el insensato Dios de la muerte tenia posesionado el cuerpo de un amigo muy querido de ella… su caballero de bronce, Shun y luego su suplica para que detuviera la catástrofe a cambio de su vida, algo que no fue inteligente de su parte, pero consiguió expulsar el alma oscura de Hades de aquel inocente humano, fue allí mismo que Saori Kido pudo dar el primer golpe hacia su enemigo. Cuando creyó que todo había terminado fue arrastrada por algo hacia un abismo, mismo que la llevo a ese lugar oscuro donde escucho aquellas voces… ¿Qué había ocurrido después de eso?

En ese momento, Saori percibió como el hombre llamado Cort le extendía un vaso con agua, el cual tomo con cierto nerviosismo.

-gracias – dijo ella.

-no fue nada

-…

-…

Saori solo se limitó a beber el contenido del vaso y se quedó pensativa, Cort no dijo nada solo estaba atento de cada movimiento se quedó cerca de la joven pero en una distancia prudente, observo como Saori se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a una de las ventanas donde podía verse una parte del jardín hermosamente alumbrado.

- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sucedió esto? – se preguntó Saori

- tranquila – nuevamente pidió acerca a Saori

- ¡no lo entiende debo regresar a mi mundo, ellos están peleando solos! – exclamo desesperada y a punto de las lágrimas, Cort le incomodo la situación.

- ¿Quiénes? – pregunto Cort tratando de obtener información.

- mis caballeros, debo ir con ellos – dijo llorando, estaba tensa y ya no podría controlarse, quería salir de ese lugar, pero Cort la detuvo sujetándola con delicadeza de sus hombros.

- tranquilízate, no ganaras nada con alterarte – pronuncio Cort con suavidad, viéndola a los ojos. Lo que tranquilo a Saori.

- … -

- ahora dime ¿Qué te paso?

-… no sé si usted pueda creerme, es decir, nuestras dimensiones…

- no creo que haya problema, después de todo no soy una persona precisamente normal.

-… yo… - suspiro – yo… soy una Diosa…

- ¿una Diosa?

- sí, la Diosa Atenea. Mi deber es cuidar de la Tierra contra cualquier enemigo que quiera destruirla.

- Atenea… escuche sobre ella de un libro. Mi abuelo le encontraba coleccionar libros sobre ese tipo de temas, las Diosa de la guerra justa ¿no?

- si, los que me ayudan a esa tarea son guerreros que enfocaron su vida a pelear a mi lado, esos son los caballeros del zodiaco.

- interesante pero muy fantasioso

- … antes de estar aquí… yo me estaba enfrentado contra Hades el Dios del Inframundo. Pero… no sé qué paso, estaba envuelta en la oscuridad y … unas voces…

- ¿Qué voces?

- eran extrañas, no eran oscuras o terribles, es como si fuesen dulces y cálidas. Me llamaban a un lugar, no sé era muy confuso.

-…*¿sería posible que…? ¿puede ser la mensajera?*

-no estoy segura

-… - Cort suspiro, parecía ser que ya tenía una gran parte de las respuestas de lo que quería, aunque aún tenía más dudas - lo que debemos hacer es esperar hasta mañana y luego ya decidiremos lo que haremos después. No podemos precipitarnos a cometer errores.

- pero…

- te prometo que podrás regresar a tu mundo. Creo saber quién puede ayudarte.

-… si, está bien. Es lo más conveniente porque… es de noche y…

De repente un sonidito interrumpieron las palabras de Saori…parecía que estomago reclamaba alimento, eso hizo sonrojar a Saori al extremo.

- ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto Cort con una sonrisa en los labios.

-… si… lo siento.

-No te disculpes, yo tampoco he comido.

Después de unos minutos, Cort reviso en el refrigerador algo de comida para alimentar a su invitada y de paso a él, se quitó la camisa de la pijama para que no le estorbara y se quedó con una playera blanca, algo que odiaba era saltar sus comidas, tenía que preparar algo ligero… agradecía por haber sido tan independiente en su niñez. Ahora Saori era quien observaba al hombre de cabellos alborotados, no lo había observado bien, tenía el cabello negro con un distintivo mechón de color blanco, aquellos ojos azules… que expresaban melancolía y fuerza. Su piel de un tono bronceado pero sin exagerar y aquellos músculos, increíblemente marcados y definidos.

Pronto la comida ocupo una parte de la mesa y ambos empezaron a comer, Cort cuidaba sus modales, si bien era un saiyajin, pero debía recordar que también era el líder de la familia y sus modales eran esenciales en las cenas de negocios que asistía.

- ¿Cómo supiste que me gustan las cosas dulces? – pregunto Saori mientras comía ensalada con piña procesada y zanahoria.

-asumí eso porque toda mujer les gusta el dulce – comento Cort, al comer algo de carne que había cocinado.

- generalizaste mucho ¿no crees? – comento con una sonrisa viendo al hombre responderle con otra sonrisa.

- tengo dos hermanas menores así que me hace ser un experto en ese tema

- ya veo ¿tus hermanas viven aquí?

- si, en estos momentos están durmiendo, como las conozco no despertaran hasta mañana por la mañana.

-¿paso algo?

- no mucho, solo que tuvimos una "acalorada" conservación. – recordando cómo sus hermanas lo molestaban porque él estaba muy al pendiente de la mujer que ahora se llamaba Saori Kido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto curiosa.

- no, no es nada

- ¿Quién está ahí? - se escuchó una tercera voz, sacándolos de su conversación.

- soy yo, Maya – dijo Cort, la mujer se asomó por la cocina y vio sorprendida que estaban ahí Cort y la joven invitada.

- joven Cort ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunto la mujer

- estoy cenando con nuestra invitada

- ¡por Dios! ¿Qué hace la señorita aquí?

- nuestra invitada tuvo ganas de una refrigerio nocturno y yo me ofrecí a acompañarla.

-…ohhh…

- disculpe las molestias – dijo Saori

- oh, no señorita. Discúlpenme, es que me pareció extraño.

- lo siento, me llamo Saori Kido, encantada

- me llamo Maya, soy la ama de llaves de esta mansión y también la niñera de este jovencito

- Maya…- Cort miro incómodo.

- jiji, no sabía que el joven Cort tuviese alguien que lo cuidara.

- ni se lo imagina, a veces el joven Cort es muy descuidado, casi no duerme y se la pasa en el trabajo. Me preocupa el hecho que no tenga una novia, el señor Youtha debería regañarlo por

- gracias, Maya - comento Cort con sarcasmo

Después de una hora, Maya comento que era muy tarde así que volvió a su habitación.

- es cierto que es muy tarde.

- es verdad. Sería bueno, irnos a dormir.

- te acompañare a tu habitación

- gracias, joven Cort.

Cort guio a Saori hacia la habitación donde la había llevado desde que llego Saori, Saori pudo observar y hasta sentir la armonía de esa mansión, era un lugar exquisitamente y elegantemente decorado, parecía uno de esos castillos de la realeza francesa o inglesa, con grandes candelabros, pinturas de hermosos paisajes, la gran escalera que estaba en medio de la recepción al salir de la cocina, finos muebles de madera, hermosos floreros con rosas blancas y rojas.

- si necesitas algo, mi habitación está a dos habitaciones de la tuya, Maya duerme en la planta baja de la mansión, en la segunda habitación. – comento Cort, sacando de sus pensamientos a Saori

-entiendo, muchas gracias, se lo agradezco.

- que tengas buenas noches.

- usted también, joven.

-mmm… llámame Cort, no me gusta que me traten con tanta formalidad.

- está bien, Cort. – dijo Saori con una sonrisa, misma que Cort respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

Y así ambos se fueron a dormir, aunque Cort se quedó pensativo… realmente no se imaginó que él había hablado con tanta facilidad con una mujer y más con una humana. Pero por alguna razón se sentía en paz, algo que no había sentido nunca en sus 22 años…

************AL DIA SIGUIENTE*******************

- AHHH, ¡que sueño! – exclamo Kayla estirando sus brazos, acompañada por su hermana Kristal.

- no seas floja, Kayla – comento Kristal

- lo siento, hermana. Pero después de todo lo que paso ayer es normal.

- ¿Por qué? Si tú no hiciste nada

- pero se sufrí de muchas emociones, me sorprendí porque mi hermano estuvo muy dedicado con una mujer.

-…

- ¿no me dirás que no te da curiosidad el por qué apareció esa mujer de la nada?- pregunto inquisitivamente

- tal vez, pero no quiero tomar suposiciones apresuradas antes de que podemos hacer algo.

- es cierto

La conversación se vio interrumpido por ¿risas? Las hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas, ambas se acercaron hacia lo que era el comedor para averiguar el motivos de las risas, mas su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron a la una mujer de largo cabello de un tono lila, con ojos azules y muy hermosa sentada en la mesa del comedor acompañada por un ¿sonriente? Cort y Maya. Al parecer estaban desayunando y ya habían terminado.

Cort al notar la presencia de sus hermanas las miro y, aun sonriente, les dio los buenos días. Las hermanas se quedaron mudas y con las miradas en desconcierto…

-…

-…

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Cort confundido – solo le dije "buenos días"

-…

-…

- ¿señoritas? – pregunto Maya preocupada

-…

-… emmm ¿buenos días? – dijo Kayla pero aún estaba algo desconcertada.

- buenos días, señoritas- dijo Saori amablemente, eso inquieto a Kristal y a Kayla solo la confundió.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto Cort al ver las expresiones de sus hermanas.

- emmm ¿estas sonriendo? – dijo Kayla

-¿Qué? – dijo Cort sin entender - ¿acaso no puedo sonreír?

- mmm… bueno, es que…. – Kayla no sabía que decir

-… parece que la joven que encontraste está bien – interrumpió Kristal mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de su hermano mayor, Saori se sintió intimidada… tenía una mirada intensa

- si, ella es Saori Kido – presento Cort a sus hermanas, las mujeres se miraron por unos segundos– nos presentamos ayer.

- ya veo – dijo Kayla y se acercó a la joven lo suficiente y la miro por unos momentos – ahora que te veo eres muy linda… te parece mucho a mamá lo digo por tus ojos, digo, para ser humana.

- ¿perdón? – dijo Saori

- ¿no lo sabes aun? – dijo Kayla – nosotros no somos humanos, es más nosotros nacimos en otros planetas.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

- Kayla – llamo Cort y regaño con la mirada a su imprudente hermana – aun no llego a esa parte de la historia.

- opss! Lo siento, espero que no te haya asustado – comento Kayla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- aunque no le veo el chiste que le digamos quienes somos, aun es una sospechosa por aparecer en la mansión cuando esta mansión esta las 24 horas vigilada – comento fríamente Kristal, algo que a Cort no le gusto – deberíamos dejar que Alessa o de la área de Seguridad se encarguen de ella – antes esas palabras, Saori se puso más nerviosa y asustada, algo que noto Cort.

- mira Kristal, te dire lo mismo que le dije a Alessa… YO sere el que se encargue de este asunto. Aparte de que he confirmado que Saori es una HUMANA, no representa ningún peligro y si lo fuera, la responsabilidad caerá en mí, Kristal. Además el doctor Felton está de mi lado en esta situación, sabes muy bien que él es una de las personas de confianza de nuestro abuelo.

-… bueno – dijo Kristal – si es TU invitada y dices que tomaras responsabilidad, entonces no tengo que preocuparme – en ese momento iba a salir del comedor, pero antes de hacerlo miro por última vez a su hermano – ah, se me olvidaba. Alessa y Cell no están muy contentos por lo que paso ayer, te sugiero que hables con ellos. También te quiero decir que yo me iré por encargo del Kaiohsama del este.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto Kayla

- quien sabe, los veo luego – diciendo esto se fue.

Un incómodo silencio inundo el comedor, Saori se sintió un poco menos presionada… la mirada de aquella mujer era intensa y fría, totalmente diferente a todas las mujeres que ha conocido. Normalmente, como Atenea, ella siempre tenía una mirada segura y tranquila… al ver los ojos de ella le hizo sentirse pequeña… extremadamente pequeña… Kayla noto el estado que puso su gemela a la pobre chica, suspiro y le regalo una sonrisa.

- no te preocupes, Saori – dijo Kayla tranquilamente – mi hermana suele ser algo… mmm… incomoda de tratar, pero cuando la conoces bien, ella es una buena persona.

-mmm… gracias… etto….

- ¿mmm?

- ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?

- ¿yo? Lo siento, no me presente. Me llamo Kayla Hebans, soy la hermana menor de Kristal

- mucho gusto, señorita Kayla

- etto… no me trates con tanta formalidad. Solo llámame por mi nombre.

- de acuerdo.

- bueno, si no hay más que decir –dijo Cort aliviado porque Kayla tratara mejor a Saori - me iré al trabajo. Saldré de la oficina temprano para llevar a Saori con el doctor Felton y que la examine

- no es necesario, Cort. Yo estoy bien.

- lo siento, Saori. Pero le prometí al doctor que te llevaría con él, preferiría estar seguro de tu salud.

- gracias Cort – dijo Saori sinceramente agradecida, se sentía muy reconfortada por aquel hombre frente a ella. Estaba segura que era normal que alguien dudara de ella, pero al conocer a Kayla, Maya y a Cort, le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien. Aunque aún tenía muchas preocupaciones por lo de sus caballeros, debía ser paciente y ser más segura de si misma… más por la posibles dificultades en el futuro. Era curioso que ella pensara así, siendo Atenea, siempre tenía a su lado a hombres que pelearían por ella hasta en la muerte… algo que no deseaba ella, pero entre más y más tiempo pasaba, había enemigos cada vez más fuertes. Se sentí culpable por ello, no deseaba ya pelear…no deseaba ya hacer nada.

Cort miro a Saori y le tomo de la mano haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, Saori se sintió nerviosa.

- Saori, te prometo que pase lo que pase estarás bien, tal vez no nos conozcamos bien, pero me he fijado que puedo confiar en ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Podría ser una mala persona y…

- no digas eso, Saori - dijo Kayla – mi hermano tiene razón, créenos, tenemos buenos sentidos en ese tipo de cosas.

-… pero… ella…

- no te preocupes por Kristal – interrumpió Cort – ella siempre es tan desconfiada con la gente que no conoce, pero ya verás que ella cambiara. Además, si eres la famosa diosa Atenea, debes saber una cosa… no tengas miedo de pelear o a la confrontación… porque tendrás a alguien a tu lado, aunque en este caso y en este mundo, nos tengas a nosotros.

- Cort, yo…

- nosotros también somos guerreros y nos gusta serlos, porque está en nuestra naturaleza y en nuestros instintos. Estamos conscientes de nuestras debilidades y fortalezas, no peleamos por una bandera o por alguien específico, peleamos porque… queremos proteger y luchar enemigos que representen un reto. Los humanos también tienen ese instinto… el no rendirse ante nada y luchar, superarse a si mismo y seguir adelante… creo que si yo considero eso… hasta podría decir que los humanos son igual de fuertes que nosotros…

-… Cort… - en ese momento Saori abrazo a Cort, sorprendiendo a las presentes, pero él hombre no negó aquel contacto, sino que al contrario, lo acepto…

Ninguno se dio cuenta que alguien estaba escuchando detrás en la entrada del comedor, era Kristal quien tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Kristal suspiro, tenía que admitir que se pasó de la raya con aquella humana, bueno, ya tendría algo que hablar con ella cuando volviera de su encargo.

- *se nota que muy insegura de si misma y por lo que escuche algo extraña ¿una Diosa? ¿Atenea? Tal vez algo interesante va a suceder en esta casa* - pensó Kristal y sonrió de lado - *pero Saori, algo que debo agradecerte es que lograste que mi hermano sonriera… en más de dos años y medio que vivo junto a él nunca lo había visto sonreír o preocuparse de otra persona que no seamos Maya, el doctor Felton, Layderker, Kayla y yo. Tienes un punto a tu favor, por ello tienes mi protección y te prometo también luchar para ayudarte*

**Yuju, termine el capitulo semanal! Y yo pensé que no podría por que me pidieron hacer muchas cosas en mis vacaciones TT-TT, pero bueno. Quiero aclarar que la historia de saint seiya donde se basara, es en la saga de hades y meramente en el momento descrito por saori y que especificare en el siguiente. Asi que Saori sufrio un cambio, ella tenia 13 años cuando se desarrollo la saga de hades y ahora en este fic le pondré 19 años. **


	10. CAPITULO 10: UNA DECISIÓN DE MUJER

CAPITULO 9: FELIZ ENCUENTRO, INCOMODO MOMENTO

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

CAPITULO 10: UNA DECISIÓN DE MUJER

Parecía que el tiempo simplemente se detuvo para Cort, el sentir a la joven humana entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, le nació un sentimiento de protección… mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello de la mujer la cual se sentía a salvo y segura en esos fuertes brazos, nunca antes se había sentido asi, era muy diferente aquel sentimiento. En esos momentos podía sentir la energía que provenía de aquel hombre… cálido, fuerte, lleno de confianza y seguridad… parecida a la de su más grande protector, pero había algo diferente en él… algo que no podía definir.

- hermano ¿ya vas a soltar a Saori? – pregunto pícaramente Kayla

-¿Qué? – soltó a Saori algo avergonzado – lo siento

- no se preocupe… yo… me deje llevar – dijo Saori, ella comprendía que sus acciones fueron algo inesperadas.

- está bien – dijo Cort mirándola de nuevo.

- bueno hermano, creo que será mejor que vayas al trabajo. Así al menos podrás llegar temprano ¿verdad?

- ehhh… si, me voy- te veré en la tarde, Saori. Maya, te encargo a Saori para que este presentable cuando salgamos al mediodía.

- no se preocupe joven Cort. – dijo amablemente Maya.

- bien y Kayla ten más cuidado de lo que hablas. Yo mismo le diré a Saori sobre nosotros.

- está bien, hermano.

Cort salió del comedor y se dispuso a irse, salió de la mansión ya lo estaba esperando una limosina. Aunque no le gustaba transportarse así a la oficina, Cort debía actuar como un "humano normal" aunque claro que su identidad frente a la sociedad era escondida por los altos mandos de Mantycore para evitar que otros quisiera aprovechar del heredero de la familia Hebans… Cort esperaba que su vida cambiara para bien cuando viajara a otro mundo y... tal vez y solo tal vez, encontrar el amor.

- bien, Saori. Será mejor que vayamos a ver que ropa te queda – comento Kayla

- ¿Qué? – dijo Saori – pero estoy bien, mi ropa…

- está totalmente rasgada, no creo que puedas salir así – volvió a entrar Kristal esta vez con una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

- ¿hermana? – dijo Kayla – pensé que te había ido

- … - sonrió y miro a Saori quien estaba nerviosa – en realidad fue una mentira, tenía que salir del comedor antes de que mi hermano se pusiera como loco defendiendo a Saori Kido.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las tres mujeres sorprendidas

-…- Kristal se acercó a Saori y la extendió la mano – siento mucho lo que te dije antes, pero cómo pudiste darte cuenta tengo el deber de proteger a mis hermanos, nuestra familia tiene el penoso deber de mantenerse escondido. Debido a que nuestra familia es una de las más importantes de este mundo es normal que haya personas que quieran aprovecharse. Por lo que me presentare, soy Kristal Hebans.

- no, está bien. Yo lo entiendo, después de todo soy una desconocida.

- no, no lo eres

- ¿eh?

- tanto mi hermano y mi hermana te han dado la bienvenida a esta casa, yo por el contrario te he dado una prueba para saber tus intenciones y la haz superado, asi que mostrare mis respetos hacia ti – diciendo esto, ante las miradas sorprendidas de Kayla, Maya y hasta de Saori, Kristal hizo un reverencia a la chica – es un gusto conocer y tener bajo el techo de este hogar, Saori Kido… Atenea, la diosa de la guerra.

Las presentes quedaron mudas, Saori por las palabras que dijo Kristal, Kayla y Maya porque era la primera vez que Kristal agachaba la cabeza frente a alguien y conocían muy bien a Kristal, ella era orgullosa, indiferente con otros y a veces déspota, como Cort, pero ahora todo estaba vuelto de cabeza. Sin duda la llegada de Saori provoco muchos cambios, para Kayla era algo bueno, al menos no todos los días sus hermanos se comportaban tan abiertamente.

- bien, Kayla, Maya, no se queden ahí y ayúdenme a escoger ropa adecuada para Saori, no quiero que mi hermano se queje de que no tengo un buen gusto por la moda – dijo Kristal sonriendo, dándole confianza a Saori.

***********MANTYCORE, OFICINAL PRESIDENCIAL*************

Al llegar a la oficina, varios ejecutivos asaltaron a Cort con constantes preguntas del por qué su ausencia el día anterior, posponiendo varias citas muy importantes y contratos sin firmar, Cort solo les lanzo una fría mirada y los hombres tuvieron que quedarse callados, tal solo se sentó en la silla que permanecía frente al escritorio y se quedó pensativo, donde encima de este había muchos papeles que debía revisar.

En ese momento llego Layderker con una sonrisa compresiva, se acercó con tranquilidad hacia Cort.

- me comentaron lo que paso ayer ¿puedo ayudarlo con algo? – pregunto L

- no, ya lo tengo todo resuelto, el doctor Felton ya se encargara de la salud de la joven.

- ¿descubriste quién es y cómo apareció en la mansión?

- si, tengo una corazonada de quien es, pero claro que necesito que me aseguren lo que estoy pensando.

- ya veo, el doctor Felton se comunicó conmigo ayer en la noche y me comento sobre esta joven mujer.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso?

- para que estuviera al pendiente de que llevaras a la joven a su consultorio.

- no era necesario, le dije a Saori que la llevaría con él después del mediodía. Así que me iré temprano.

- me parece una buena idea, mmm… ¿su nombre es Saori?

- sí, su nombre completo es Saori Kido.

- ¿Kido? – repitió Layderker pensativo – *ese nombre… me recuerda a alguien en específico y precisamente alguien que esta fue muy apegado a la familia Hebans hace 20 años… pero será la misma persona* - pensó el hombre, no se dio cuenta que Cort le estaba llamando, hasta que la fuerte voz del saiyajin lo saco de sus pensamientos – disculpe, joven Cort. Es que me parece algo" interesante" conocer a esta joven Saori

- ¿interesante? Solo es una humana, aunque…

-¿pasa algo?

- debo decir que ella no es precisamente alguien que sea común, aun siendo humana.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- ella misma me dijo que ella era la diosa Atenea y que ella vino de otra dimensión. Es por eso que me intriga y también me hace pensar que lo que dijo ese anciano, de la llegada de un mensajero que nos podrá ayudar para refugiarnos en otro mundo.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Layderker sorprendido -Es increíble, escuche alguna vez del señor Youtha que ese es el nombre que corresponde a la diosa de la guerra justa, en la mitología griega, precisamente de una de las dimensiones de las que tenemos contacto.

- si, Layderker. Pero es precipitado pensar eso, por ahora pienso ayudarla y luego averiguar cómo llego aqui.

- parece ser que por fin se pondrá en marcha el plan ¿no es asi?

- si se le puede llamar así –dijo cansadamente Cort -pero sin mucho con que comenzar, todavía no hemos obtenido mucha información acerca de lo que pudimos obtener en la otra línea alternativa. A Celine acaba de informarme que los datos están cifrados, es muy difícil para ella leerlos sin un código que pueda ayudarle.

- es terrible, tener la información y no saber cómo usarla.

- por ahora mis esperanzas están en Saori, solo espero que pueda ayudarnos.

-mmm… si me permite, joven Cort, quisiera pedirle permiso para acompañarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué razón?

- simple curiosidad.

-…está bien, supongo que necesitare apoyo.

- gracias, joven Cort. Por cierto, me acaban de informar de algo que al menos opacan esta situación con lo de la información.

- ¿Qué es?

- esto me lo informaron ayer, no pude decirle esto por teléfono por que debía hablarlo personalmente con usted.

- ¿Qué es?

- es sobre los miembros del anterior Consejo de Ancianos de Mantycore de hace 20 años. Gracias a nuestra red de inteligencia, pudimos localizar a uno de ellos.

- ¿Qué?

- sí, su nombre es Alexander Corvinius es uno de los empresarios más exitosos en la capital del sur, hace más 20 años pudo financiar la reconstrucción de la ciudad después de los ataques de una "fuerza extraña y demoniaca"

- los dragones malignos – dijo Cort – recuerdo que Gohan me hablo de eso, fue la última batalla que vio… a su padre pelear.

-si, afortunadamente pudo sobrevivir, sin embargo esta algo delicado de salud, por lo que su hijo Alfred está al mando de las operaciones financieras de la familia y es el líder de la compañía que su padre manejaba. La compañía se llama Pegasus Sky y es una importante empresa de bienes raíces.

- … debo hablar con él y saber de una vez por todas el por qué mis abuelos…

- lo sé, joven. Por eso es preciso que usted deba ir a una fiesta que se celebrara a nombre de la familia Corvinius.

- ¿Qué?

-sí, la familia Corvinius celebrara una fiesta con los grande empresarios del mundo, toda la gente importante estará ahí, pienso que podríamos hablar con Alexander sin mayores problemas.

-… no me agrada mucho asistir a ese tipo de fiestas, pero lo debo hacerlo por aclarar esto de una buena vez. Aunque… dijiste que los empresarios más importantes irán, posiblemente la Capsule Corp será invitada, será muy arriesgado aparecerme ahí.

- no, tengo entendido que ellos no serán invitados, después de que cierto rumor, aun sin esclarecer el origen de estos, de que los miembros de la familia estuvieron involucrados por los ataques de hace dos años.

- … - Cort desvió su mirada a la ventana, comprendió la situación, claro que ningún humano quisiera estar involucrado con personas que de alguna forma siempre causaban problemas – considerando eso, por mi está bien, pero… detesto que los señalen, ellos solo defendieron su planeta.

- algunos humanos no son conscientes y no comprenden la situaciones de otros seres de distintos planetas, temen de aquello que no pueden comprender.

-… pero ahora no es el momento en que yo tema o trate de esconderme.

- me parece lo más sabio.

- … - Cort suspiro cansadamente – ¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

- en mañana en la noche, me he tomado la libertad de tomar dos invitaciones para usted y una acompañante.

-y como siempre iré con mi hermana Kristal

-mmm… le pido que no haga eso

- ¿Por qué?

- bueno… he hecho una investigación aparte de la familia Corvinius y no es muy alentadora.

- ¿de qué se trata?

- escuche que los miembros principales de la familia son unos casa fortunas y tratan de enredar a cualquier jovencita de una status social elevado y también en serles infieles, tampoco excluye a las mujeres.

- me sugieres que vaya con otra mujer que vaya como mi compañera.

- si, en un sentido serio compromiso. Si va con sus hermanas serán una presa constante. Si hermana Kristal seria de las primeras que se fastidiaría primeramente y actuaria de manera imprudente y su hermana Kayla sería mucho más problemática, sin ofender.

-… tienes razón, pero no me quedan otras opciones.

- tal vez… le quede una.

- ¿eh? - expreso confundido Cort.

- hablo de aquella joven, puede que sea algo conveniente para usted.

-mmm… no estoy seguro de eso, es una mujer que apenas conozco. No crees que es algo apresurado.

- no lo crea así, joven Cort. Al contrario, puede ser una ventaja en todo esto.

-… puede ser, pero primero quiero preguntarle antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

- me parece lo mejor.

- gracias, Layderker. Por favor, quiero que me informes sobre algún cambio sobre esta familia, cualquier información me servirá para presionarlos.

- no se preocupe, tendré todo listo.

- gracias, Layderker.

- estoy para servirle – diciendo esto el hombre se retira de la oficina dejando a un Cort pensativo.

Layderker tenía razón, tal vez Saori era una opción fiable, más que cualquier mujer que conocía. Debía aceptar que Saori tenía muchas cualidades aparte de su belleza, su madurez a temprana edad, una calidez en su alma, la claridad de su mirada, el dulce sonido de su voz.

- *tal vez hay algo en ella que me atrae, aun siendo una humana* - pensó con una sonrisa el joven guerrero.

- hasta que por fin te apareces – dijo una voz femenina que apareció en medio de la oficina del Cort. Aquello provoco que la mirada del hombre se endureciera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Alessa?

- preguntarte de la situación, que más.

- no es asunto tuyo

- ¿no? – pregunto con sarcasmo – acabas de poner en peligro a tu familia por esa mujer. Una mujer que al parecer es la maravilla del mundo! – exclamo furiosa, Cort ya estaba empezando a fastidiar con la situación.

- te pido que no te metas en mis asuntos. – dijo fríamente mirando por la ventana.

- pero que dices?! – exclamo molesta – esa mujer deberías estar bajo vigilancia mía o la de Seguridad y tú la pones en un pedestal. Por si fuera poco la tienes en la mansión, tus hermanas estarán en peligro.

- ¿y que si lo hice? Yo no tengo la mínima intención de tratarla como un criminal, no ha hecho nada, mis hermanas están bien, Kristal le dijo cosas parecidas a lo que tu estas diciendo, pero no cambiara mi decisión de protegerla.

- está fingiendo esa humana o… ¿acaso crees que no es una coincidencia que haya aparecido de la nada en la mansión?

- no, no lo está.

- ¿Qué?

- …*porque ella logro hacerme sonreír *-pensó Cort- como sea, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo. Alessa, te recuerdo bien que… tú al igual que Cell, fueron creados para ayudarnos en nuestra misión. Lo que paso hace un año, te dije que no se volverá a repetir… debo poner mis ideas en orden por el bien de mis hermanas y el mío.

- tienes que estar bromeando, esa mujer será tu ruina.

- no lo será.

- ¡tu odias a los humanos! – dijo Alessa, la paciencia de Cort de termino, uso su velocidad para tomar a Alessa por el cuello y estamparla tratando de ser cuidadoso en no romper nada. Alessa estaba aturdida y sorprendida.

- odia al hombre que es mi progenitor por haber dudado por tanto tiempo en saber quién es, la humana que con la que se "unió" solo fue una víctima y también lo son mis otros hermanos. Mi odio no es hacia ellos, ni a mis hermanos, ni a los humanos, ni a la mujer con la que convirtió en su esposa ese hombre. Solo él.

-… - Alessa se quedó callada. Cort la suelta y le da la espalda.

-vete, déjame solo.

- Cort… ¿acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti?-pronuncio Alessa con suavidad, pero Cort no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miro-veo que esa mujer te embrujo, pero aun así no dejare que lastimen a Kayla o a Kristal, así que vete preparando para lo peor. No voy a bajar la guardia con esa humana.

- te aconsejo…

- no digas nada, Cort. Cuando te des cuenta del peligro, me darás la razón y cuando eso pase… yo siempre te esperare.

Para Cort le pareció extraño escuchar esas palabras, pero cuando quiso mirar a Alessa, esta había desaparecido. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya estaba a punto de ser el mediodía, él había decidido pasar por Saori y llevarla con el doctor Felton y tal vez llevarla a almorzar.

************MANSION HEBANS********************

Llegando el mediodía, Saori ya estaba más que lista para salir de la mansión acompañada de Cort, claro que si no fuera porque Kayla y Kristal se pusieron de acuerdo para vestir a la chica de la forma más "adecuada" para que fuese admirada por los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres. Saori tenía un hermoso vestido liso de color rosa pastel que la llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, acompañado con un suéter blanco, zapatillas blancas, su largo cabello largo era sutilmente ondulado seguido con una diadema blanca. Las tres mujeres se admiraron la belleza natural de la joven. Por otra parte, Saori se sentía extraña, estaba rodeada de personas extrañas que les gustaba ser únicas, comportarse sin formalismos, ellas sabían que ella era una diosa y ellas no la trataban como un "objeto" que debía ser intocable y defendido sin condición. Pero ellas la trataban como alguien muy cercano.

Las mujeres ahora estaban en el jardin, tomando una taza de té, que fue servido por Maya, hasta las hermanas invitaron a la mujer a que las acompañara a ese# momento femenino".

- bien, nos quedó muy bien. – comento satisfecha Kayla

- pensé que mi ropa te quedaría pero creo que la que yo uso es oscura. – dijo Kristal sonriente

- claro, te advertí que compraras ropa más animada. – dijo Kayla

- no tienes que criticarme asi. – reprocho Kristal

- niñas, compórtense. – pidió Maya

- yo les agradezco mucho por ayudarme – dijo Saori – espero algún día pagarles lo que están haciendo por mí.

- no te preocupes, Saori – dijo Kayla – además, si no fuera por ti… no hubiéramos podido ver una sonrisa a mi gruñón hermano mayor.

- ¿realmente es así? – pregunto confundida Saori – yo pienso que Cort es… un hombre amable y justo.

- no puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo – dijo Kristal – nuestro hermano es un hombre muy solitario y serio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida Saori

- es cierto, señorita- dijo Maya – el joven Cort no es precisamente un hombre con… delicadeza.

-…

- pero no estas así, Saori – dijo Kayla – si me hermana te cuido es por algo muy bueno que hay en ti.

- ¿tu lo crees? – pregunto Saori.

- créenos – dijo Kristal – nuestro hermano guarda sus sentimientos para sí, es muy cerrado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan diferente?

Ambas hermanas se miraron, Kristal suspiro y miro a Saori

- nuestro hermano tiene una herida profunda en el corazón y en el alma, su vida se ha consumido en el dolor. No es diferente a mí, a decir verdad es lo mismo que he hecho. Nuestras vidas se han consumido por la misma razón, la cual nos diferencia de Kayla.

- no entiendo, no me digan que lo que las han consumido es…

- el deseo de venganza – concluyo Kristal.

-… - Saori se quedó muda, conocía ese tipo de vida y, por lo general, acababa muy mal. No deseaba eso en Cort o en Kristal – entiendo lo que dicen, he visto vidas apagarse por la venganza, no quiero que…

El sonido de una varonil voz interrumpió la conversación, Cort se había tele-transportado para llevarse a Saori, aviso con Layderker que lo vería en el consultorio. Al entrar a la casa se sorprendió de que no hubiese nadie que lo recibiera.

- ¿hola? ¿Dónde están?

- ¡estamos en el jardín! – llamo Kayla, era en dirección del jardin, Cort no dudo en ir ahí.

Al dirigirse al jardín y como si la luz de sol estuviese en complicidad con la naturaleza, el guerrero saiyajin pudo ver y admirar que Saori Kido no era la "niña" de 13 años que según ella dijo, sino a una hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra ¿era posible que una humana pudiera tener una belleza casi enigmática?

- hola… Cort – dijo Saori nerviosamente, Kayla y Kristal sonrieron en complicidad, sabían que su hermano estaba nervioso, aparte de Saori.

- hola… - dijo Cort

- y bien hermano ¿verdad que se ve bien Saori? – pregunto Kayla pícaramente

- mmm… - Cort solo miro a su hermana menor.

- no te escucho, hermano – dijo Kayla

- se ve… bien – dijo finalmente Cort mirando a Saori.

- ¿bien? ¿Solo eso? – pregunto Kayla.

- …

- jaja, parece que el joven Cort se quedó mudo. – dijo Maya soltando una suave risa.

- Maya… - llamo Cort

- es normal, nunca en su vida había estado con una mujer hermosa. – comento Kristal

- Kristal ¡tú también! – exclamo Cort

-… lo siento. – dijo Saori avergonzada, sabía que un hombre puede tener orgullo.

- no, Saori. No te disculpes por lo que digan estas… mujeres

- ¡óyeme Cort! – exclamo Kayla – ¡no nos digas así!

- … deja de ser tan infantil – comento Cort.

- pero quien te viera tan nervioso, hermano. – dijo Kristal.

- lo diré solo una vez – dijo Cort y miro a la humana que tenía enfrente de él –estas hermosa Saori. –aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Saori y la hizo sonreir.

Para Cort la situación era algo extraña y usualmente, él solo miraba a con indiferencia al mundo y a las mujeres, su mundo se resumía en sus hermanas y las personas que los cuidaban en las sombras, también en las personas que los usaban para su conveniencia. Pero ahora tenía a su lado a una persona ajena a ese mundo, completamente ajena, sin embargo ahora esta involucrada con en su vida y estaba bien de que fuera así.

**Lo siento por la tardanza, pero ahora que he entrado a la escuela, no me dejan tiempo de escribir. espero que puedan entenderlo, nos veremos el próximo fin.**


	11. CAPITULO 11: YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA, SOY UNA

CAPITULO 11: YO NO SOY UNA NIÑA, SOY UNA MUJER

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Saori Kido siendo la reencarnación de Atenea, paso de ser una diosa sobreprotegida a una mujer libre, claro que bajo la protección de una familia que resultaba un misterio. Quería saber mas acerca de Cort y sus singulares hermanas ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué se escondían? ¿Qué clase de poderes tenían? Esos eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos, cuando Cort le pidió tomar su mano y en un instante ambos se habían tele-transportado, ella solo conocía a una persona con ese tipo de habilidad y ahora Cort lo hacía ver que no era nada del otro mundo.

Ambos estaban en una gran habitación o más bien un consultorio medico… muy grande para serlo, Saori inspecciono el lugar con la vista y parecía ser tranquilo. Cort dejo que Saori viera el lugar, vio a la hermosa mujer acercándose a la ventana y lo que se pudo ver en el exterior fue una gran ciudad… estaban en un rascacielos.

- este es el consultorio del doctor Felton. Se encuentra en la capital del oeste, en el hospital principal de esta ciudad. Está lejos de la mansión por eso me tele-transporte – explico Cort.

- no puedo creer que hayamos llegado así ¿Qué dirán si…?

- de eso no te preocupes, este consultorio es privado, solo viene nuestra familia cuando el doctor Felton nos obliga y él se las arregla para que nadie nos vea sin nuestra autorización.

- ya veo.

- hola joven Cort, le estaba esperando. – en ese momento llego Felton acompañado por Layderker.

- siento la tardanza, mis hermanas no me dejaron tranquilo.

- vaya, vaya, así que la señorita ya dejo mucho de qué hablar. – comento sonriente el doctor, lo cual también sonrió Layderker.

-…supongo que ya sabe por qué Layderker está aquí. – dijo Cort cambiando el tema.

- sí, estábamos hablando sobre eso. –Felton miro a Saori, quien estaba al lado de Cort- señorita, mi nombre es Bruno Felton, soy el médico de cabecera de la familia Hebans. – extendiendo la mano a la joven, Saori sorprendió el saludo.

- mucho gusto, soy Saori Kido.

- es un hermoso nombre para una linda chica. – comento Layderker – es un gusto conocerla señorita, Saori, yo soy Layderker Schildder y trabajo para el joven Cort.

- mu-mucho gusto – dijo Saori sonrojada

- es la verdad, pero bueno, es mejor que empecemos a revisarte, ayer me quede preocupado por tu estado. – comento Felton, Saori solo asintió.

Los minutos pasaron, para Saori las preguntas eran de rutina y los exámenes eran más que físicos sin ninguna novedad. Mientras Saori estaba sentada en una silla, mientras que el medico estaba sentado en otra silla frente a ella. Cort estaba cerca de la ventana, mirando atreves de ella la gran ciudad y Layderker estuvo al lado de Cort escuchando y observando detalladamente.

- y dime jovencita ¿de dónde vienes? – esta fue una pregunta incómoda para Saori, pues no sabía si decir la verdad.

-…

- tranquila estas en confianza. – comento Cort sonriéndole, dándole confianza.

-… de Grecia

- vaya, se oye como un mítico país.

- sí, es mi país de origen.

- bueno, señorita – dijo Layderker – queremos saber cómo fue que llego a la mansión Hebans o más bien a esta dimensión.

-… no sabría cómo decirlo – dijo bajando la mirada – yo… soy la diosa de la guerra, Atenea. Mi deber es cuidar de la Tierra de todo mal que la aseche, eso incluye a otros dioses, por ello tengo a personas a mi cargo, se llaman caballeros del zodiaco… - al mencionar esas palabras sintió tristeza por ello – ellos me protegen y me cuidan mientras yo… - callo por unos momentos mientras apretaba sus manos – en ese momento, mi mundo estaba en medio de una guerra contra e dios del inframundo, Hades. Mi deber era defenderla, fue cuando decidí enfrentarlo yo misma y al principio pensé que sería suficiente, pero… las cosas no salieron como yo pensé. Fui absorbida por una especie de poder, pensé que ese poder me llevaría hacia Hades… repentinamente algo… un poder más fuerte me jalo hacia la oscuridad, no era maligna… luego escuche unas voces, fue cuando me di cuenta que mi cuerpo había cambiado. Yo supuestamente tenía 13 años y ahora…, pensé que era un sueño o una ilusión, pero… fue real.

- como médico que soy, puedo asegurarte que tienes más edad de la que tenías, no menos de 18 años, me atrevo a decir de 19 años, según el examen médico y más por tus análisis en tus huesos. – dijo Felton al ver el historial medico recién creado de Saori.

- me sorprende la tecnología que tienen aquí – comento Saori

- ¿Qué te decían esas voces? – pregunto Layderker regresando con la historia de Saori.

-mmm … no estoy segura, decían algo de que había alguien esperando por mí, esa persona seria la que amaría más que nada en el mundo, que cumpliera con mi verdadero destino.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, Cort escuchó atentamente aquellas palabras… sin duda ahora tenía todo claro, Saori seguramente era la mensajera que el anciano Supremo Kaiohsama le comento. Pero ahora sería difícil decirle así de repente que los ayudara, ella estaba ya muy perturbada como para cargarle más problemas.

- señorita, pienso que debe quedarse bajo el cuidado de la familia Hebans, es un verdadero milagro que usted haya caído ahí y no en malas manos.

- también lo pienso, señorita. Asi que no se preocupe por lo demás, estoy seguro de que el joven Cort y sus hermanas están dispuestos a ayudarla.

-… si, eso fue lo que me dijeron ellas, pero… yo no quiero ser una carga.

- no lo serás, Saori - dijo Cort – porque te ayudaremos no por ser una diosa sino porque… al menos yo lo pienso así, eres la primera humana en la que podremos confiar.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Saori, no se esperaba que Cort dijera eso, por la apariencia física de Cort, ella suponía que era un hombre frio y no muy amable, pero al conocerlo un poco pudo notar que podía tener una actitud más juvenil y tan amable. Ahora confirmaba de la sinceridad de Cort, tal vez Cort y sus hermanas no eran gente común o, más bien, seres humanos, pero demostraron ser personas con seguridad y fuerza que nunca había visto.

Los seres humanos por naturaleza son inseguros, egoístas y débiles, pero al ver a Cort tu todo lo que representaba era más que evidente que él tenía una vida mucho más dura que la suya… aunque aun desconocía los detalles. Era ridículo, ella siendo la reencarnación de una diosa, ahora se sentía pequeña junto a Cort, pero segura, protegida…un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a emerger desde el interior de Saori, era completamente diferente a todo… ni siquiera lo sentía por alguno de sus caballeros, ni por el que más sacrificaba su vida por ella.

- bueno, señorita – dijo Felton – creo que debería ir a descansar a la mansión, ha sido mucho para usted, sé este interrogatorio no se lo esperaba, pero hasta yo Denia saber cómo usted llego y más en el estado en la que se encontraba.

- lo entiendo – dijo Saori

- joven Cort – llamo Felton – quisiera que me permitiera atender a Saori Kido cuando necesite servicios médicos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida Saori

- no tiene que preguntarme, doctor. – dijo Cort – además, creo que hasta yo podría sentirme tranquilo de que ella está bien.

- agradezco que lo tome en cuenta - dijo amablemente el médico y miro a Saori – no te preocupes Saori, sé que difícil estar en un mundo ajeno al tuyo pero te aseguro que estarás bien.

-…mu-muchas gracias – dijo Saori sinceramente.

*************MANSION HEBANS***************

Al llegar a la mansión nuevamente, pero estaban en el jardín Cort llego ahí a propósito para hablar con Saori. Aquella mirada perdida que tenía la mujer le hacía entender que estaba muy mal en cuanto a su estado emocional. Cort la guio hacia los jardines donde había una banca cerca del rio donde él la encontró, ambos se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio mirando el rio. Saori estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, era hora de hablar.

- Saori –toco el rostro de Saori para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Cort? – dijo Saori, se sonrojo al sentir la firme mano de aquel hombre.

- parece ser que tuviste una vida difícil, pero no debes decaer. – le dijo tranquilamente

- sí, la tuve… aunque también yo era muy egoísta y hasta…

- deja de auto compadecerte, no ganaras nada.

-¿Qué?

- lo único que puedes hacer es enfrentarlo y ser fuerte.

- ¡pero no lo soy! ¡soy tan débil! Ni siquiera puedo pelear. – exclamo Saori mientras se levantaba, alejándose de Cort

- … - Cort solo la miro, realmente estaba más alterada de lo que se imaginó.

- Cort ¿Qué debo hacer? Aunque pueda volver ¿en qué podré ayudar? – se preguntó Saori y las lágrimas comenzaron a emerger en sus ojos.

Saori comenzó a llorar, Cort solo suspiro… Saori se sintió mal, estaba segura de que Cort estaría molesto con la actitud infantil de ella, claro, un hombre que se dedicaba a ser un hombre fuerte y sin ningún temor. Pero sintió algo que la rodeaba en una abrazo… estaba sorprendida, pudo ver que Cort la había abrazado.

- Cort…

- sé que no quieres sentirte así, pero decir esas cosas no te ayudaran en nada, en vez de preguntarte lo que podrías hacer podrías hacer algo al respecto.

- pero ¿Cómo?

- … yo te entrenare

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

- lo hare, Saori. Te enseñare a ser fuerte y valerte por ti misma. Claro que no seré amable con ello, sé eres fuerte solo tienes que descubrir tu propia fuerza – dijo Cort sonriendo, lo que sorprendió a Saori pero al asimilar las palabras de Cort, ella sonrió. De inmediato le sonrió y lo abrazo.

- gracias Cort – dijo Saori abrazando fuertemente a Cort, estaba feliz.

- pero hay una condición

- ¿Cuál es? – se separó un poco de Cort. El hombre invito a Saori a volverse a sentar en la banca, Cort también se sentó a su lado.

- mañana en la noche tengo una molesta cena y tengo que ir, lo hare porque ahí estará una persona que me ayudara en encontrar algunas respuestas acerca de mi familia.

- … ¿Por qué debes hacer eso? – pregunto Saori

- es cierto, creo que debo contarte acerca de ello. Veras… mi familia no es precisamente una familia normal, incluso siendo la cabeza de la familia desconozco muchas cosas acerca de los Hebans.

- no entiendo.

- mmm… como dijo mi hermana menor Kayla, nosotros no somos humanos, venimos de una zona muy lejana a la Tierra. Venimos del otro lado del universo, de la galaxia del sur… somos guerreros innatos, los saiyajins.

- ¿saiyajins? – repitió Saori – ustedes son … ¿extraterrestres?

- algo así, los saiyajins son guerreros que nacieron solo para pelear, al principio esas habilidades nos hizo ver como una raza cruel y despiadada, gracias a esa "publicidad" un terrible villano los utilizo, mis antepasados trabajaron para él, hicieron terribles cosas y conquistas planetarias a favor de este villano. Pero un día… ese villano, hizo un genocidio para los saiyajins, destruyo el planeta por completo, fueron poco los que sobrevivieron y a consecuencia de ello, muchos tuvieron que esconderse. Hasta que… - Cort no sabía si seguir con la historia -…

- dime que paso contigo y tus hermanas – pregunto Saori al ver que Cort se quedó callado.

-… si, bueno… pasaron más de 80 años después de que exploto el planeta y bueno, los saiyajins se dieron cuenta que no debían dejarse llevar por otros y decidieron vivir de la manera más correcta posible. Aunque yo provenía del planeta donde los saiyajins viven "tranquilamente" actualmente, mis hermanas vivieron lejos de mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso con tus padres?

- … - bajo la mirada, Saori estaba preocupada por el silencio de Cort.

- ¿es difícil que hables de eso? – pregunto Saori

- … tal vez, no me gusta hablar de ello, ni siquiera a mis hermanas. Es difícil.

Saori solo miro a Cort con compasión, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría, tenía que ser el apoyo emocional de un hombre que la protegía por encima de su familia y de sus conocidos.

- Cort, no debo dudar ahora. Quiero ayudarte, a ti y a tus hermanas. Yo las considero muy importantes para mí.

- Saori…

- sé que es extraño que lo escuches de mí, pero… yo quiero ser útil en algo y si puedo hacer esto por ti ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Es decir soy la más adecuada para esto.

- … y yo pensé que eres solo una diosa y una mujer que sufrió un cambio, pero no solo eres eso. Ahora eres diferente.

- durante toda mi vida era una niña caprichosa y egoísta, no sabía cómo debía actuar con otros, al pasar el tiempo no había cambiado con mi actitud… hasta empiezo a pensar que lastime a otros, cuando por fin pude ser más humana y considerada. Pero al saber quién era yo y las responsabilidades que me dieron teniendo solo 13 años, me hizo a aislarme más de las personas que eran cercanas y mis mejores amigos… tome decisiones que tal vez no fueron las mejores, pero como diosa nadie me decía nada, creían que yo todo lo sabía y que nadie debía contradecir lo que decía… - Saori tomo aire profundamente, Cort solo se le quedo viendo – a causa mía muchos murieron y también muchos han sufrido, pensé que debía ponerme a la altura de cada situación, pero siempre había algo que me volvía débil e indefensa – Saori miro a Cort con lágrimas emergiendo de sus ojos pero con una sonrisa – al conocerte a ti y a tus hermanas, me he dado cuenta que puedo ser fuerte, que no debo compadecerme y puedo ayudar. Por eso te prometo que me esforzare y que nunca más me veras débil. No soy la niña de 13 años a que siempre deban rescatar, sino una mujer que puede tomar decisiones, también puede equivocarse y mejorar a la vez, debo ser una mujer fuerte como Kristal, pero delicada como Kayla.

Cort de le quedo mirando fijamente, se levanta de aquella banca y se le acerca, le tomo delicadamente de la cintura y tomo su barbilla para que Saori le mirara a los ojos, realmente era bella, su mirada le expresaba fortaleza y una recién encontrada seguridad. Seco con su mano que sostuvo su barbilla aquellas lágrimas.

- nunca llores por el pasado, recuerda que ahora tú eras a mi lado, sé que serás fuerte por ti misma y ya no tendrás ningún temor. Te agradezco que me cuentes todo esto, aún tengo un pasado que tal vez tenga mucho dolor… te prometo que algún día te lo contare.

- Cort… - Saori se sentía nerviosa y no sabía por qué, aquel tacto que tuvo la piel de Cort le hacía estremecerse, algo le decía que debía separarse de él… pero algo se lo impidió y fueron los brazos fuertes en la cintura de ella. - Cort… ¿Qué…?

Saori no pudo pronunciar más puesto que su voz había sido callada por unos labios que tocaban con dulzura los suyos, uniéndolos en lo que muchos definirían una expresión de amor… algo desconocido por Saori y para Cort, sin embargo era como si ambos supieran que esa expresión era necesaria para compensar y sanar heridas que ambos tenían…

**ladynaomi89: siento mucho por tardar en actualizar pero he tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad, para colmo de ser inicio de semestre, pero espero poder actualizaar pronto, aun no se si podre este fin de semana. asi que estense al pendiente. **

**lulucienta99: ja, pues te recuerdo que nadie tuvo inicio de semana facil****ladynaomi89: se nota que tu tampoco, no puedo creer que estes resagada en ingles**

**lulucienta99: callate! no es mi culpa, la materia es ABURRIDA con GANAS**

**ladynaomi89: ufff, bueno, antes que nada se sorprenderan que esta progersando muy rapido la relacion de saorixcort, pero es justificable para los siguientes capitulos. y como dije antes no sé cuando podre actualizar con agenda apretada, ya les dare el tiempo de actualizacion de mi fic, que espero que no sea mucho tiempo por que es un proyect tadvia mas grande.**

**lulucienta99: por fin habra sangre y sudor?**

**ladynaomi89: sip, asi que espero sus comentarios y opinen de esta pareja. tambien decir que mi critia hacia saori kido en la parte nomal y la omega es la misma, saori le falta mas actitud y desarrollara en este fic.**


	12. CAPITULO 12: ACLARACIONES Y CONFESIONES

CAPITULO 12: ACLARACIONES Y CONFESIONES

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

Por primera vez Saori sintió algo que normalmente era prohibido en su vida, sentir sensaciones hacia otra persona, un hombre que representaba su protección, un cariño singular y único, su nueva fuerza… como Atenea el dar su amor a un solo hombre se le era prohibido, pero ahora mismo no había nadie que le recriminara por hacer algo que debía hacer. Al contrario, no escuchaba nada, ni la voz de algún hombre conocido para sus oídos, ni la voz de la imponente diosa. Solo estaban ellos dos, en un contacto único.

Sorpresivamente Saori suspiro y sus manos se pusieron sobre el pecho del hombre que la retenía con suavidad entre sus brazos. Después se separaron lentamente, pero mirándose a los ojos.

- Cort… - llamo Saori aun sorprendida.

- lo siento, Saori. Sé que no esperabas eso, pero lo hice para comprobarte que eres una mujer y con el derecho de luchar por lo que quieres.

-… ¿solo por eso?

- no, quiero que sepas que eres una mujer que tiene un valor que está por encima de todas las mujeres humanas que conozco y de otras que es de mi total confianza.

-… - Saori estaba muda, no sabía cómo sentirse.

- no te asustes por eso, solo dije la verdad – comento Cort al ver la mirada atónita de la joven, separándose completamente de ella pero mirándola fijamente – como te dije antes, yo te entrenare y te asegurare que serás fuerte por tu voluntad de luchar y seguir adelante.

- gracias, Cort – dijo Saori sinceramente.

- vamos, o mis hermanas se preocuparan porque estamos tardando. – Cort como todo un caballero encamino a Saori de nueva a la mansión.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, pero desde lejos una figura femenina los observaba desde la copa de un árbol que daba una buena vista a la entrada de la mansión y en la que se podía ver a la "feliz" pareja, Alessa estaba llena de furia y odio hacia aquella humana ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Cort? ¿acaso él estaba bajo un embrujo? Cort jamas se había comportado así con un humano, ni siquiera con las mujeres que tanto se le insinuaban.

- parece que has perdido Alessa – comento una voz en las espaldas de Alessa

- cierra la boca, Cell. No estoy de humor – comento Alessa furiosa. Cell estaba a sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados sonriendo con sarcasmo ante el "buen" humor de su hermana menor.

- y dime, querida hermana ¿Cuándo lo has estado? Últimamente has tenido un humor del infierno- no puedo creer que haga esto, sus hermanas estarán en peligro – comento Alessa, ignorando las palabras de Cell

-mmm… no sé si ya lo notaste, pero más bien actúas como la mamá de ellos que como una mujer que está interesada en el hijo mayor de Goku.

- ¿Qué dices?

-ahora que recuerdo ¿no tienes en tu sangre las células de esa mujer?

-…

- creo que tú misma ya tienes la respuesta, aunque no te niego que debas vigilar a esa humana, tal vez tu "instinto maternal" funcione.

-…

Alessa se quedó anonadada por lo que dijo su "hermano", pero por alguna razón empezó a pensar en esas palabras.

Mientras dentro de la mansión, la familia no dejaba de preguntar el por qué razón Cort y Saori venían con las manos unidas, lo que más sorprendía es que Cort estuviera de tan buen humor.

- Saori – llamo Kayla - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto nerviosa Saori por la insistente mirada de la joven.

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para que mi hermano sonriera de repente?

-mmm… - Saori se sonrojo al recordar el beso que Cort le dio. Lo que dejo a Kayla más curiosa.

- parece que hicieron algo ¿verdad?

- no ¿Cómo crees? – dijo Saori más nerviosa.

- ¿ah no? – pregunto Kayla con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – tu cara dice lo contrario – Kayla miro a su hermano – ya hermano, dime el motivo de que por fin se te ilumine la cara.

- Kayla, no seas imprudente. – dijo Cort tranquilamente – además, ni que fuera la primera vez que sonrió

- pues te diré que es la primera vez que sonríes iluminadamente. – comento Kayla

- debo admitir que Kayla tiene razón, hermano – dijo Kristal – tu rara vez sonreías. Asi que déjame adivinar el por qué su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

- mmm… - fingió quedarse pensativa - ¿será por el lindo "encuentro romántico "entre ustedes dos?

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono Cort y Saori, ambos sonrojados.

- vaya, vaya, hermanito. – dijo Kristal con una sonrisa – deberías considerar ser un poco más discreto. Después de todo, cualquiera de nosotros podemos salir al jardín en cualquier momento.

- si, es cierto – continuo Kayla con una sonrisa – debo decir que tuvimos unos buenos lugares.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, debido a que Saori y Cort simplemente se quedaron sin palabras ante las miradas picaras de las gemelas. En ese momento llego Maya sonriente, puesto que también había visto la "linda" escena de se vivió en el jardín.

- mis jóvenes, el almuerzo ya está listo – anuncio Maya

- ¡qué bien! –exclamo alegre Kayla- ya tenía mucha hambre. Maya ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy?

-mmm…creo que es algo que le gustara a usted, señorita Kayla- dijo Maya

- vaya, Maya. Creo que solo consientes a Kayla, no me imaginaria el por qué. –comento Kristal

- no se preocupe, señorita Kristal. Es normal, después de todo la señorita Kayla es la viva imagen de la gran señora Ezined, la señora Megumi y...

- ¡a ese hombre no lo menciones! – exclamo furioso Kristal.

Se provocó otro silencio incomodo entre los hermanos y los dos mujeres que eran testigos. Saori estaba confundida, nunca se imaginó que pudiera ver a Kristal tan molesta, pensó que sus hermanos reaccionarían de la misma manera pero solo Kayla y Maya estaban incomodas por la situación. Cort solo miraba a su hermana.

- Maya –llamo Cort seriamente – debes recordar que ese hombre no debe ser mencionado por nada del mundo, no por que vivamos en la Tierra cambiemos nuestro objetivo.

-… ya veo – dijo Maya en un tono triste – me disculpo por mis palabras.

- … -Cort miro a su hermana, debía actuar discretamente - Maya, solo almorzaremos y nos iremos a Mantycore, tenemos que ir a ver a Alessa y a Cell. Después de lo que paso con el viaje de entrenamiento y con todo esto no hemos podido hablar con ellos. Nosotros regresaremos en la noche.

- lo entiendo – dijo Maya – y por favor señorita Kristal, me disculpo por lo que paso

-… - Kristal miro a su hermano, ya entendía lo que trataba de hacer… vaya, ahora ella era la descuidada. Nunca se imaginó reaccionar así. Supuso que su hermano lo hizo no solo por lo que había dicho Maya, sino para guardar apariencias con Saori, después de todo ella no sabía nada. – lo siento Maya, no es tu culpa. Después de todo tengo un mal carácter.

- bu-bueno… - dijo Kayla – vamos a comer, porque me muero de hambre – sonrió nerviosamente mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Y así se comenzó un tranquilo almuerzo…

**************OFICINA PRESIDENCIAL DE MANTYCORE********************

Pasado del medio día, ya en la oficina presidencial, Cell y Alessa estaban ahí en presencia de Kristal y Cort, ambos guerreros biológicos estaban muy serios por la situación.

- bien Cort – empezó Cell – espero que con lo que ha pasado no vayas a decir que no entrenaras, porque si es así temo decirte que solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes.

- Cell, no era precisamente mi intención que esto se posponga. En realidad esta situación no me la esperaba. –comento Cort tranquilamente – Cort estaba sentado en la silla reclinable de cuero negro y su hermana menor sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas.

-por otro lado, creo que esto fue más conveniente de lo que esperábamos. – comento Kristal

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Alessa

- porque aparentemente Saori Kido es la mensajera que nos comentó ese anciano, también he confirmado que ella no es una humana normal. – continuo Cort.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Cell

- es una Diosa, la Diosa de la guerra, Atenea.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Cell y Alessa, Kristal solo miro hacia otro lado.

- es por ello que me he ofrecido a cuidarla y entrenarla.

Eso provoco un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los presentes se imaginaria que Cort, el hijo de Goku, saiyajin purasangre, futuro líder de la familia más importante de la Tierra, diría algo como "cuidare y entrenare a una Diosa con cuerpo de humana para hacerla más fuerte".

- ¿dime si no estás loco? – pregunto Kristal

- no, estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero hacer. – dijo Cort simplemente

-… de acuerdo, Cort ya perdió el juicio – dijo Cell

- no sé por qué me miran así, a decir verdad, me parece de lo más normal. Saori no tiene la menor idea de cómo pelear, además por lo que me conto ella está en medio de una guerra.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las tres

- no se preocupen, ya me las arreglare con los entrenamientos y con lo de la empresa.

Los tres volvieron a quedarse mudos, Alessa tratando de no perder la calma, Cell totalmente en blanco, Kristal solo suspiro pesadamente.

- no le veo ningún problema y espero que tampoco ustedes. – comento Cort.

- no te preocupes hermanito, después de lo de esta mañana me ha quedado claro que estás dispuesto a "ayudar" a Saori – comento Kristal - por cierto la vas a llevar a la cena de mañana ¿no?

-si, por cuestiones de seguridad. Pero sé que ella será una buena acompañante.

- *algo me dice que la historia de Goku se repetirá en su propio hijo, ja ¿Quién lo diría? Lo peor es que Cort resulto más saiyajin que humano, espero que esto salga bien o sino tendré que cambiar mi opinión de estos vástagos de Ezined y Goku* - pensó Cell. – si consideras algo bueno, entonces no hay nada que discutir. Solo avísenme cuando quieran entrenar en serio.

- si quieres empezamos ahora –dijo Kristal- porque desgraciadamente no quiero que me invoquen de nuevo los kaiohsamas.

- me parece una tentadora propuesta, porque igual manera estaría aburrido. – concordo CEll

- entonces ¿nos vamos? - dijo Kristal acercándose a Cell

Los dos se tele-transportaron a un lugar lejano para poder luchar sin distractores ni interrupciones. Alessa se quedó ahí parada mirando a Cort, quien estaba mirando por la ventana, por fin podía aclarar todo en su mente, debía culpar a las células que recibió de Ezined, la madre de Cort, ella de alguna manera se comportaba como lo haría ella. Aunque fuese algo molesto, debía aceptarlo, porque era la realidad… Cell se lo aclaro y por fin podía darle fin a esa obsesión, pero no por eso dejaría de vigilar a Cort y sus hermanas.

- ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunto Cort, sacando a Alessa de sus pensamientos.

- realmente no mucho, solo vine a decirte algo

- si es algo relacionado con esas tonterías de nosotros, más te vale que lo olvides.

- no, no es eso. Solo quiero decirte que desconfió de eso mujer, según tu es la "mensajera" para que puedas ir a otra dimensión y ocultarse. Pero ¿realmente es lo mejor?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡¿Cómo de qué quiero decir?! – exclamo Alessa – no confió en esos Kaoihsamas y lo peor es que los están obligando a esconderse en la Tierra, es mucho riesgo.

- pues tomo el riesgo, no soy un niño que tengan que cuidar y sé perfectamente los problemas en que me meto. Además estoy preocupado por

- de acuerdo, esto es demasiado – dijo Alessa – me vas a decir que estas interesado en esa humana?

-… - Cort solo miro a Alessa y luego dirigió su vista al gran ventanal de la oficina – mmm… no te negare que estoy empezando a sentir algo por ella, aun no puedo definir que es. Supongo que

- … - Alessa suspiro – Cort, por tu bien y por el de tus hermanas, espero que estés en lo cierto conforme a lo que piensas de esa mujer humana. – le dio la espalda con la intención de irse, algo que le extraño a Cort, puesto que esperaba reclamos por parte de Alessa.

- ¿eso es todo? – pregunto Cort, quería saber las intenciones de ella.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – pregunto ella sin mirarlo

- ¿no dirás nada? Yo sé que de alguna forma sabes sobre mi relación con Saori.

- estoy enterada de eso, tu encuentro con ella fue más que visto por toda la mansión.

- vaya, no creería que pudieras ver todo lo que hago.

- fue una coincidencia por parte Cell y mía.

- ¿Qué harás?

- bueno, solo cuidare sus espaldas, como siempre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dio un salto de la silla y miro con fiereza a Alessa, ella se quedó impávida – dime ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- nada, solo fue un aviso. No daré más molestias, si quieres enredarte con una humana, bien, pero sé consciente de lo que pasara después, tal vez no lo hayas notado pero ahora eres idéntico a tu padre.

-¿Qué dices? – dijo Cort furioso

- la verdad, Cort. Pero no es una ofensa, al final dicen que cada ser vivo carga con un karma. El tuyo es seguir los pasos de tu padre, solo espero que no termine de la forma en la que no quieres que termine. – finalizando Alessa salió de la oficina, dejando a un sorprendido Cort respirando nerviosamente. Alessa tenía razón… él estaba dando los mismos pasos que "ese" hombre ¿Cómo era posible que no se habia dado cuenta?

En ese momento entro Layderker y al lado de él, su secretaria Ayumi con varios folders, Cort respiro profundamente y volvió a sentar.

- ¿paso algo, joven Cort? – pregunto Layderker

- no, no nada.

- pensé que no vendrías a trabajar, después de todo dejaste a Saori en la mansión., pensé que estarías descansando. – comento el hombre

- descanse lo suficiente, además… - Cort miro a Ayumi – supongo que hay pendientes ¿verdad Ayumi?

- si, señor – contesto la joven extendiéndole los folders con papeles dentro de estos – aquí están algunos reportes de los últimos proyectos que fueron aprobados por la junta científica, también de los contratos y prorrogas de contratos comerciales pendientes desde hace dos semanas.

- ¿Por qué llegaron hasta ahora? – pregunto Cort – normalmente me hubiesen llegado antes

- lo que pasa es que hubo un problema con personas ajenas al contrato

- ¿de qué se trató? – pregunto Layderker

- me informaron que la realización del proyecto de nuevas tecnologías ecológicas para el planeta que apareció hace más de 20 años por las características del mismo. La compañía que propuso el proyecto era la Capsule Corp.

-… - Cort no dijo nada - ¿supongo que ellos pelearon por la aprobación del proyecto?

- si, aunque paso por mucho. Aparentemente porque hubo intenciones ocultas.

-… ya veo.

- le pido, señor Cort que analice bien el contrato por que varios analistas dijeron que no era optimo ni sustentable. Pero muchos aseguran que podría ser una innovación.

- de acuerdo.

- con su permiso – dijo Ayumi y salió de la oficina.

Layderker y Cort se quedaron en silencio, Cort miraba el recién contrato que tenía en las manos, mirando fijamente done estaba el nombre de la Capsule Corp. Realmente no era fácil quedarse lejos de las personas que alguna vez conoció, admiro y protegió, si el destino constantemente jugaba con él para que siempre y de alguna forma estuviera al tanto de ellos.

- parece ser que es difícil para usted no enterarse de ellos ¿verdad? – pregunto Layderker al ver la mirada fija de Cort

- ¿crees que estoy siendo presionado por ello?

- no, usted ha podido con cosas peores en Mantycore. Su abuelo siempre decía que no habia contrato difícil, sino personas que creyeran y construyeran sueños y esperanzas para otros que lo necesiten.

- es fácil decirlo que hacerlo – dijo Cort suspirando y dejo los folders en el escritorio.

- mmm… creo que hay algo que le inquieta, joven Cort.

-… te mentiría si no fuera así.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- es… sobre Saori

- ¿le paso algo a la señorita Saori?

- no, ella no. Es como yo me estoy comportando con ella.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-… hoy en la mañana me ofrecí a entrenar a Saori, para que aprenda a manejar su fuerza.

- ohhh… me parece bien, creo que eso ayudaría a su seguridad.

- tal vez, pero no solo eso paso.

- ¿Qué? – dijo confundido

-bese a Saori y ella me correspondió.

-…

- ya lo sé, no me tienes que decir que fui un imprudente y ahora tengo confusiones.

- …

-bueno, di algo.

-mmm… bueno, creo que es algo completamente natural. Saori es una mujer bella y fuerte, aunque le falte seguridad en sí misma.

- ¿Qué? – ahora Cort era el confundido.

- es normal que se fije en una mujer. Joven Cort, seré viejo, pero no ciego. Su mirada cambiaba cuando estaba al lado de ella, usted se comportaba más hombre considerado que un guerrero sediento de venganza.

-… pero es humana y eso me hace ver igual a… ese hombre.

- tal vez joven Cort, pero no olvide algo. Su padre eligió a una mujer humana por simple compromiso que por amor, muchos de nosotros no elegimos de quien enamorarnos, eso solo surge con el tiempo… aunque a veces con una mirada es más que suficiente para caer en las redes del amor

-… vaya, Layderker – dijo Cort con una sonrisa – parecieras todo un poeta.

- jajaja, no joven Cort. Supongo que solo digo lo que un hombre como yo, que ha vivido al lado de la mujer que ama por tanto tiempo, podemos ver cosas que a los jóvenes se les olvida o dejar pasar.

-…

- joven Cort no deje pasar lo que pudiera ser una hermosa realidad termine con un sueño. Aun si las cosas se conviertan en un Deja vu de otra vida… pero tenga en cuenta que es usted el que está decidiendo a consciencia… eso incluye con quien deba enfrentarse y con quien deba pasar el resto de sus días.

***************MANSION HEBANS************************

En la noche, Cort regreso muy tarde a la mansión, estaba cansado y aun así no quería ir a dormir. Las palabras de Layderker y de Alessa lo tenían alterado y confundido… ¿realmente él podría considerar una vida pacífica y sin venganza a través de Saori?

Antes de que entrara a la mansión, encontró Saori Kido sentada en una banca, estaba ataviada con un camisón blanco de seda y largo, se acercó a ella preocupado, puesto que era muy tarde y ella parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿no puedes dormir? – pregunto Cort

- ¡ay! – exclamo Saori asustada, por inercia se alejó de Cort.

- lo siento, te asuste – dijo suavemente para no asustar a Saori, ella se dio cuenta de que era Cort, sintiéndose apenada por su reacción.

- no, está bien. Estaba distraída. – musito levemente Saori.

- ¿estás bien?

- si, lo siento mucho Cort, es que me siento algo intranquila.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

-… es por lo de la guerra santa en mi mundo, tuve una horrible premonición, necesito regresar lo más pronto posible.

- ya te dije que todo estará bien. Debes ser paciente.

- lo sé, Cort. Tu me prometiste ayudarme pero…

-tranquila – Cort inconscientemente la tomo entre sus brazos – yo estoy aquí a tu lado.

Saori miro los ojos de Cort, pudo notar su preocupación pero también su cariño, en esos momentos

- si… tu estas aquí… - dijo Saori, acariciando os rebeldes cabellos de Cort, aquel mechón único que se distinguía de aquella melena negra, aquellos ojos azules… intensos, que parecían leer su alma y erizaba su piel. Sus labios fuertes… algo dentro de ella la jalaba a volver a tocar esos labios con los suyos propios… y así lo hizo…

Aquel beso era dulce pero sin dejar la pasión, pronto las caricias no faltaron, ni los suspiros ahogados por insistente labios que aprisionaban y manos suaves que recorrían por la espalda…

- Cort… - susurro Saori, al sentir unos labios sobre su cuello.

Cort no escuchaba su razón, sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados a escuchar su nombre en el dulce tono de aquella voz femenina. Ya no le importaba las consecuencias o reclamos… ahora quería sentir, sin duda era una decisión difícil pero no imposible… obedecería a su corazón que a su razón…

**Hola mundo, resucite después de dos semanas largas de escuela… por desgracia he de una nueva noticia acerca de este fic… tendré que horriblemente actualizarla cada dos semanas, por que tengo escuela y ahora practicas… asi que esperare que sigan este loco fic que esta llegando a un buen climax.**

**Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas!**


	13. CAPITULO 13: DESPERTAR DE SENTIMIENTOS

CAPITULO 13: DESPERTAR DE SENTIMIENTOS

Historia original de Ulti_sg

Historias basadas: When the Truly Love Comes Late, The Darkness In My Soul

Adaptación por Ladynaomi89

Anime original de Dragon Ball z

Autor original Akira Toriyama

Anime original de Saint seiya

Autor original Masami Kurumada

Notas:

- diálogos-

*pensamientos*

******cambio de escenario****

_Mensajes o cartas_

****FLASH BACK****

************AL DIA SIGUIENTE********************

El reloj despertador sonaba insistentemente, tanto que Cort estuvo a punto de destruir el aparato para que lo dejara dormir, por laguna razón se sentía cómodamente tranquilo, sin deseos de no levantarse y seguir durmiendo… no tenía la necesidad de abrir los ojos… estaba en completa paz…

Pero el insistente reloj no dejaba de sonar, decidió a regañadientes estirar uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el despertador, sin embargo sintió algo rozando su piel, algo suave y terso… sus manos se dirigieron a esa piel… acariciando un poco, reconociendo de pocas algunas siluetas y curvas. Pudo percibir un leve movimiento que provoco que una calidez fuese más fuerte, gracias a eso, un dulce aroma a flores llego a su olfato haciendo que se quisiera quedarse ahi, al abrir los ojos Cort se quedó sin aliento, frente a él estaba Saori profundamente dormida descansando sobre la almohada muy cerca de él.

El sonido del despertador se detuvo… la hora programada había pasado.

- ¿Saori? – levanto un poco de la cama, quedándose sentado en la misma. Quería confirmar que no fuese un sueño.

-mmmm…. – gimió Saori, mientras se volvió a acomodar en la cama.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? Más bien… ¿Qué paso ayer?

*****FLASH BACK******

Durante unos minutos, los labios de Cort no se despegaban de los de Saori, las manos del hombre acariciaban por encima de la ropa la espalda de la hermosa mujer mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Pronto unas manos recorrían la espalda de la mujer haciendo que la piel se Saori se estremeciera.

Se separaron para recuperar el aliento, mirándose fijamente, Cort acarician el rostro de Saori, quien disfrutaba aquel contacto, volviéndolo a besar esta vez tomando la iniciativa. Pero Cort no calmo sus ansias, separándola un poco.

- Saori, espera…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- estamos haciendo esto muy rápido, Saori yo…

- no es verdad – volvió a besarlo, Cort corresponde pero su cordura le pedía gritos que se detuviera y así lo hizo.

- detente, no podemos hacer esto.

Saori se le quedo viendo a Cort, confundida, ella no podía negar que sentía algo especial por Cort, algo único y que seguía creciendo día a día, desde el momento en que la primera vez que lo vio, sus intensos ojos azules, su cuerpo musculoso que la inspirada tanta seguridad y calor. Le extrañaba que el fuera el que se negara a su cercanía. Pensó en un absurda posibilidad… después de todo ella jamás pudo comportase como una mujer que empezaba a despertar sus instintos.

- ¿no soy lo suficiente…? – pregunto Saori, pero Cort sello rápidamente sus labios con

- ¡no! – interrumpió Cort – no digas eso…. Saori eres muy especial para mi, me sentiría muy mal si pensaras así. Eres una mujer hermosa y valiosa, lo he confirmado en estos momentos.

-… Cort, si es así ¿Por qué…?

- porque no quiero cometer el mismo error que "él" no quiero… quiero hacer las cosas correctamente.

- no te entiendo

-… me gustas Saori – ante aquellas palabras, Saori se sorprendió pero también se sintió feliz – estoy comenzando a sentir cosas que me eran desconocidas hasta ahora, pero también tengo miedo…

- ¿miedo? ¿Por qué?

- porque no quiero que esto se convierta en una ilusión. Quiero que sea autentico y sea lo correcto.

-…

-pero ¿a quién te refieres con cometer el mismo error que "él"?

- Saori, precisamente mi familia tiene muchos secretos, uno de esos es… - Cort detuvo sus palabras por un momento, suspiro pesadamente - es difícil para mí explicarte esto, para mí no es ningún orgullo.

- Cort… - Saori miro a Cort, sintió preocupación por la mirada tan perdida de aquel hombre – no te esfuerces por contarme todo. No sé qué es lo que te atormenta tanto, pero quiero que sepas que me tienes a tu lado, estaré ahí para ti...

Cort miro a los ojos a Saori, encontró verdad en ellos… sin dudar volvió a besarla, sin ser tan brusco, dándole un espacio para reconocer cada rincón de su baca y sus labios, que no dejaba de saborear… al separarse se miraron a los ojos sonrojados.

- será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde.

-… si…

Ambos ingresaron a la mansión, Cort como un buen caballero acompaño a la dama a la entrada de su habitación, se iba a ir pero fue detenido por Saori.

- ¿puedo quedarme contigo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo sonrojado

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK******

- *¿Cómo fue que accedí a que durmiera conmigo?* -pensó Cort - *Cort, debes de dejar que Saori te convenza tan rápido en sus caprichos* - suspiro y miro a la dulcinea aun en el mundo de los sueños – *aunque debo admitir que se ve muy linda durmiendo* - sonrió levemente, paso su mano derecho sobre el rostro de Saori, acomodando algunos cabellos. – será mejor que me bañe, tengo que ir al trabajo. – se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Saori, quien se acomodó en la almohada.

Cort tomo su ropa y fue al cuarto del baño, tenía muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa y debía terminarlas rápido para ir a la dichosa cena que se daría en la misión Corvinius. Se desvistió y entro en la regadera, el agua ayudo en quitarse un poco de estrés que tenía, debido a las grandes responsabilidades que tenía al ser el heredero de una importante familia de la que desconocía por completo sus orígenes y la forma es que sus antecesores trabajaron para llevarla a lo que era ahora, nunca pensó en algo diferente en su vida, esta misma estaba resumida en solo trabajar y en pelear contra sujetos fuertes, ahora una nueva vida estaba frente a él ¿debia aprovechar esa oportunidad de ?

-… ¿ya es de día? – se preguntó la joven aun soñolienta – dio un gran bostezo, se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco, noto que su compañero no estaba a su lado, pensó que tal vez se había ido al trabajo pero no podía quejarse, después de la noche de ayer, Saori debía aprender que Cort tenía un trabajo el cual era muy importante para él y su familia. Además, de alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a eso, su difunto abuelo solía estar muy ocupado por lo de la Fundación Kido y casi no lo veía, creía que esa fue una de las razones de lo que se volvió caprichosa y hasta egoísta, aunque gracias al cambio y descubrimiento que era Atenea, su actitud cambio para bien.

Pero ahora no estaba sola, tenía a Kayla y a Kristal, aunque Cort se fuera a trabajar… él volvía a ella. Se abrazó a si misma, por alguna razón sentía una extraña calidez, ahora estaba segura del gran cariño que sentía por Cort… aunque no estaba segura si llegara ser amor, nunca había experimentado algo igual.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto del baño para darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar, abrió la puerta y encontró a Cort… con una toalla atada a su cintura y otra más sobre su cabeza, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Saori se sonrojo hasta no poder y Cort no sabía que decir…

-…

-…

-…

-…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – exclamaron los dos, entre sorpresa y terror.

********EN EL COMEDOR DE LA MANSION********

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó Kayla mientras tranquilamente desayunaba, en eso llego Maya sirviéndole jugo de naranja.

- parece que vino de la habitación del joven Cort. – dijo Maya. – aunque me pareció escuchar la voz de la señorita Saori.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – dijo curiosa

- será mejor que no preguntes Kayla – dijo Kristal al entrar al comedor, dejando a ambas mujeres confundidas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, hermanas? – pregunto Kayla

- no me lo preguntes – dijo Kristal al sentarse en la silla para desayunar, Maya le preparo un vaso de jugo. Kristal bebió el contenido.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían al comedor y era Cort ya vestido para ir a trabajar, lo que sorprendió a Kayla y a Maya es que él tenía una marca roja en la mejilla derecha, Kristal simplemente no dijo nada.

- buenos días – dijo Cort tranquilamente.

- hermano ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes la mejilla roja? - pregunto Kayla

-…

- ¿paso algo interesante, hermano? – pregunto Kristal burlonamente.

- … nada que te interese – dijo Cort con indiferencia.

- ohhhh… -expreso Kristal.

- Maya – llamo Cort, tratando de evitar la mirada picara de su hermana - vendré temprano para prepárame para fiesta que se llevara en la mansión Corvinius.

- ¿una fiesta en la mansión Corvinius? – pregunto Kayla - ¿y por qué no nos dijiste nada?

- porque se tratara de asuntos de negocio Kayla – dijo Kristal seriamente.

- ¡ah no! – exclamo Kayla y se levantó de su asiento – ahora me lo dices, siempre me ocultan cosas ambos, ya es hora que confíen un poco en mí.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, Kristal suspiro resignada, Cort miro a su hermana menor.

- en la mansión Corvinius, vive un hombre que fue parte del antiguo consejo que tenía la familia Hebans antes de que nuestros abuelos se fueran de la Tierra.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Kayla sorprendida.

- creemos que tal vez él sepa algo del por qué ellos dejaron la Tierra y el por qué nuestro abuelo mantuvo a nuestra madre escondida de la familia. – continuo Kristal

- no puedo creerlo – dijo Kayla al volverse a sentar.

- parece ser que ese hombre y su familia son… algo déspotas y por eso no quiero arriesgarme a que traten de hacer algo en contra de ustedes. – dijo Cort

- …está bien, hermano. Lo entiendo – dijo Kayla con una sonrisa – pero aun así no era necesario ocultármelo.

- es algo trivial esta fiesta, después iba a hablar contigo de lo paso.

-… bien, pero si vas a ir a esa fiesta, supongo que tienes acompañante ¿no?-dijo Kayla cruzando los brazos - ¿ira contigo Kristal? - pregunto la joven.

- no… - negó Cort – es…mmmm….

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto curiosa Kayla

- ¿hermano? – pregunto Kristal confundida - ¿no te acompañara Alessa?

- ¿en serio? – dijo Kayla – serian una pareja perfecta.

- no, no es ella. – negó Cort algo incómodo.

- ¿Quién? – pregunto sin rodeos Kristal

-…

Se produjo un silencio algo extraño, Cort estaba algo incómodo, la situación era un poco irreal para él, después de todo es algo que no estaba tan acostumbrado. Sin embargo tenía que ser sincero… por su orgullo, además de que se juró a si mismo de no ser tan ingenuo e inseguro como su progenitor.

-…con Saori – murmuro Cort algo avergonzado.

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! – exclamaron las tres mujeres sorprendidas.

- no discutiré de eso con ustedes tres – Cort miro a Maya – Maya, quisiera que ayudaras a Saori para que se arregle y pueda acompañarme

- s-si, joven Cort – dijo Maya Cort nerviosamente.

- nos vemos en la tarde – se dirigió a la salida del comedor y miro por última vez a sus hermanas, que aún no salían del asombro – y ustedes dos no vayan de curiosas con Saori ¿de acuerdo?

-… si… - dijeron las gemelas

- adiós – y así Cort se fue a la empresa…

*************OFICINA PRESIDENCIAL DE MANTYCORE**************

Llegando a la oficina, Cort empezó nuevamente a su interminable trabajo de leer contratos tras contratos, pero hubo en especial que se quedó mirando… había pasado varios días desde que Layderker le entrego un contrato que involucraba a Capsule Corp. Aunque ya lo había revisado varias veces y daba crédito a lo que le decía Layderker, en muchos aspectos del proyecto tenía muchas fallas y pareciera demasiado infantil, casi sin fundamentos… pero bueno, ya había dado su veredicto, suspiro cansadamente… solo esperaba que no traiga problemas con "ellos".

En ese momento entro Layderker

- buenos días, joven Cort. – saludo Layderker amablemente – parece que hoy es el gran día ¿verdad?

- si, Layderker – dijo Cort al mirar otros papeles. – no me digas que me vas a enterar con más papeles - comento Cort al ver los folders que tenía el hombre.

- no, joven. Entiendo que hoy debe ir a casa temprano para ir con su hermosa acompañante

-…

- ¿paso algo? – pregunto el hombre al notar la mirada seria del hombre y también… no se había dado cuenta que tenía una minúscula pero no imperceptible marca roja en la mejilla. – sucedió algo con la señorita Saori ¿verdad?

-… no, casi…

- ¿eh?

- …. – Cort suspiro resignado - … Saori entro al cuarto del baño mientras yo me bañaba

-…

-… no te vayas a reír, Layderker.

-… - el hombre no pudo evitar una sonrisa, coloco su mano sobre su boca para evitar una risa, lo que molesto a Cort.

- ya basta, Layderker -comento el guerrero molesto

- lo siento…-dijo Layderker al recobrar la compostura - es que me parece algo gracioso, pero eso significa que…

- … no hicimos nada

- no me refería a "eso"-recalco el hombre - sino que su relación con ella entra con más confianza ¿no es así?

-… pues si, algo parecido – dijo Cort desviando la mirada para evitar que el hombre notara su sonrojo. Por si fuera poco recordó la anterior "gran" noche que tuvo con Saori.

- cambiando el tema – dijo Layderker, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Cort - parece ser que pudo tomar una decisión sobre el contrato de Capsule Corp. – viendo el documento sobre el escritorio.

- si, ya lo he leído y creo que es algo que no es posible de hacer.

- una sabia elección, joven Cort.

- sí, aunque claro que propondré una modificación, puede que ser algo no realizable pero no quiere decir que no se considere. Quiero que la junto Nacional este consiente que la existencia de aquel planeta debe ser para ser aprovechado de manera adecuada, por los antiguos textos del planeta Vejita, el planeta originalmente no era apto para la agricultura, pero si muy aprovechable en cuanto al espacio. También tengo entendido que hay minerales único que pueden ser usados en investigaciones, sin embargo recuerdo que muchos de estos son malos para cualquier ser vivo, es necesario hacer investigaciones antes de tomar una decisión precipitada.

- estoy de acuerdo con eso

- por eso mismo, Layderker. Te pido que organices una junto con Capsule Corp. y la junta Nacional para considerar esos puntos.

- si, déjemelo en mis manos. Gracias a sus observaciones se podría formar una alianza de este proyecto con los científicos de Mantycore.

- lo sé, por ello confió en que lleves a cabo cada una de mis instrucciones.

- así será, joven Cort. – diciendo esto el hombre sale de la oficina y dejando a Cort nuevamente en sus pensamientos, miro por el gran ventanal sin dirigir su mirada en algún punto.

- no sé por qué… pero presiento que algo se aproxima ¿será mi imaginación? – se dijo a si mismo - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Cort no se dio cuenta que en ese momento el color de su ojo derecho cambio por unos instantes, del color azul a un tono rojizo.

***********MANSION HEBANS*****************

Después de la bochornosa situación en la que se encontraba con Cort, Saori decidió tomar un baño en su habitación y dignarse a bajar, rezando varias veces que no estuviera Cort presente porque después de mirarlo casi desnudo en el baño ella se atrevió a darle una bofetada y aunque le dolía un poco la mano, Cort se tomó las molestias de curarla aun con el golpe que recibió… otro punto a favor de Cort, él era un caballero que era capaz de perdonar la imprudencia de ella.

- buenos días – saludo Saori, le extraño no escuchar a

En ese momento Kayla se acerca peligrosamente a Saori, mirándola seriamente, algo no muy común en ella.

- ¿p-pasa algo? – pregunto la diosa de la guerra

- tu… - dijo Kayla acercándose más a ella - ¿mi hermano te invito a una cita? – pregunto de golpe, dejando perpleja a Saori.

- ¿Qué?! – exclamo Saori sonrojada

- Kayla, Cort te advirtió no molestar a Saori – dijo Kristal mirando a su hermana

- pero Kristal! – exclamo la joven – aún no puedo creer que Saori vaya a ir con mi hermano a la fiesta de hoy.

- pues es su decisión y no discutas tanto.

- está bien – dijo Kayla resignada.

- señorita Saori – llamo Maya- el joven Cort me pidió que la ayudara con la fiesta de hoy.

- ya veo – dijo Saori

- no se preocupe, señorita. Elegiremos el mejor vestido para usted.

- gracias, Maya.

- en ese caso iremos de compras, además que yo recuerde no tienes mucha ropa, solo la que te preste.

- es cierto – dijo Kristal – iré también con ustedes, quiero comprar algunas cosas.

- ¡qué bien! – exclamo feliz Kayla

*************CENTRO COMERCIAL DE LA CAPITAL DEL SUR****************

-es extraño todo esto – comento Saori al ver los grandes edificios de la ciudad, automóviles que no tenían ruedas sino que flotaban, personas humanas y otras con forma de animales, un gran cielo azul libre de contaminantes, toda clase de negocios y personas… sin duda era otro mundo. Aun cuando fue al consultorio del Doctor Felton, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de ver el mundo en donde ahora ella vivía tranquilamente.

- ¿tú crees? – pregunto curiosa Kayla mirando a Saori que caminaba a su lado vestida con un vestido corto de color lavanda entallado y zapatilla de tacón medio del color blanco. Mientras Kayla tenía de igualmente un vestido de color azul cielo no muy entallado, dándole un aire de más jovialidad - ¿acaso tu mundo es diferente?

- bueno, es algo más simple – respondió Saori algo avergonzada – solo existen humanos.

- ehhh… eso es muy aburrido – comento Kayla

- Kayla, no digas eso. – regaño Kristal

- lo siento – se disculpó Kayla

- veamos… - dijo Maya – debemos buscar un buen vestido.

- creo que un color vino seria indicado – comento Kristal por el tono de su piel y cabello.

- concuerdo con eso, señorita Kristal – dijo Saori.

- por cierto hermana, es bastante raro verte sin tu ropa de combate – comento Kayla. Puesto que tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camisa blanca de cuello sport, unos botines de tacón alto, sus accesorios constaban de un collar de plata, aretes largos y un bolso de marca negro de mano. Curiosamente su cola de mono estaba muy bien escondida sobre su cintura.

- no es que no sea femenina o no trate de aparentar que no soy una saiyajin. Claro que me agradaría no fingir que soy una humana.

- ¿realmente es molesto para ti pensar que seas como una humana? - pregunto Saori

- si, Saori. Pero no odio a los humanos, al final creo que ellos son incluso más fuertes de lo que pueden aparentar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices eso, hermana? – pregunto Kayla

-… nada importante, tenemos que irnos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Las cuatro mujeres se fueron a varias tiendas de ropa hasta que por fin eligieron un elegante vestido de color vio que realmente acentuaba la cintura de la joven. Kristal opto por comprarle un guardarropa completo y accesorios completamente necesarios, entre ellos brazaletes, aretes, collares y zapatos cómodos y elegantes para Saori… dichas comprar hicieron tardarse las próximas cinco horas!

- ¿no creen que es demasiado? – pregunto Saori al ver tantos paquetes y más cuando Kristal pidió varios taxis para llevar tantos paquetes a la mansión.

- ya estoy un poco cansada – comento Kristal – sería bueno irnos. Sino no llegaremos a arreglar a Saori y Maya podría molestarse.

- ¿Por qué no usamos la tele-transportación para llegar rápido a la mansión?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, hermana? – pregunto Kayla

- No estamos en la mansión como para que te comportes imprudentemente. No podemos usar nuestros poderes así como así, además no olvides que vinimos en la limosina.

-… lo siento, lo olvide. – dijo Kayla desviando la mirada, Saori pensó que ambas hermanas podrían terminar peleándose.

- por favor, chicas. No es para tanto. –dijo Saori – tranquilas, además sería bueno que ya nos fuéramos.

- iré a caminar un ratos antes de que nos vayamos, dijo Kayla y empezó a caminar. Kristal no dijo nada, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, Saori quiso detenerla pero realmente no sabía que decirle.

Kayla empezó a caminar por todo el centro comercial sin rumbo fija, se sentía muy mal porque realmente era muy imprudente conforme a su comportamiento y a veces de sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo, algo siempre le gustaba actuar como ella misma, también de alguna manera quería que dentro de ella existiera el alma de su padre, aunque fuese un poco. Ella sabía cómo era su padre, un hombre despreocupado y muy cariñoso con las personas que amaba y siempre transmitía confianza y esperanza, siempre fue una persona compasiva y fuerte. Hacía que cualquier persona se aliara con él… o eso le dijo el anciano Supremo Kaiohsama quien fue la persona que la crio junto a su hermana. Ella siempre fue curiosa y esto no sería la excepción, quería saber todo acerca de su padre, aun cuando su hermana la reprendía por ello. No podía entender del todo el odio que sentían sus hermanos por su padre, después de todo fue el hombre que les dio una parte de su vida y poder ¿realmente estaba mal ella que no odiara a su progenitor?

Se sentó de una banca frente a una gran fuente, suspiro y siguió en sus pensamientos…

- ehh… - noto algo que se acercaba a una de sus piernas, al dirigir su vista noto que había un pequeño cachorro, un perrito pequeño de color blanco - qué lindo es – y diciendo esto lo cargo, el animalito empezó a lamerle la cara. – jajaja, me haces cosquillas – dijo Kayla.

- parece que le gusta señorita ¿Por qué no se lo lleva?

- ehh…-miro a un hombre que cabello negro con traje oscuro y gafas oscuras. Kayla estaba algo extrañada del por qué le estaba hablando ese desconocido, pero algo le decía que podía estar tranquila - no, no puedo. Mis hermanos no me dejan tener mascotas.

- siento mucho escuchar eso, señorita.

-mmm…, es muy lindo, si pudiera lo llevaría conmigo.

- insisto, creo que ese pequeño amiguito supo que podría contar contigo.

- es cierto.

- creo que debería considerar que usted ya una adulta.

-mmm… tal vez.

- debe ser más segura de sí misma y confiar en su fuerza, así

- gracias, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?

- … yo soy…

- ¡Kayla! – Kayla escucho la voz de Saori y dirigió su mirada a la joven que se acercó agitada.

- ¿eh? ¿Saori?

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando ¿estás bien?

- no, estoy bien, estaba hablando con alguien…

- ¿Quién? – pregunto la joven

- pues… - volteo para ver nuevamente el hombre que estaba al lado de ella pero al intentar verlo no estaba ahí, se había ido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Kayla? – pregunto Saori

-… estaba aquí un hombre hasta… - miro al perrito aun en sus brazos, quien lo miraba curioso – que raro.

- tenemos que irnos, Kristal puede que se preocupe.

- está bien

Mientras ambas mujeres se apresuraban a encontrar Kristal, el mismo hombre que estaba al lado de Kayla estaba en el segundo piso del centro comercial, tenía una sonrisa satisfecha… el tener contacto con la joven le permitió ver algo MUY interesante.

- ya los encontré… vaya, parece que la hija no es tan diferente que el padre ¿Quién lo diría? Ah, Kayla Hebans quien diría que fueras tú la que escogería por encima de tu hermana mayor. – dijo el hombre, se quitó las gafas y se notaron dos ojos oscuros. – simplemente Kayla eres el tesoro que Kakarotto trato de ocultar de mi y de "ese" hombre… muy interesante Kakarotto, espero con ansias cuando sepas que elegí a tu dulce y tierna hija, las mas fuerte de los tres bastardos que tuviste.


End file.
